The New Drug In Me Is You
by D. Baumeir Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno quiere experimentar con el "inocente" Sasuke Uchiha, pero Sakura es la que va a terminar siendo experimentada y va a aprender porque en la vida todo tiene una razon para ser como es y terminara aprendiendo una leccion que le cambiara su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Drug In Me Is You**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sama. La historia es mía. Contiene Ocs y las personalidades de los personajes están modificadas. Toda la historia es narrada por Sasuke.**

**Capitulo 1.**

Lunes. Odio los lunes. ¿Quién no? Además de porque se acaba el fin de semana, la escuela. Detesto la escuela. Simplemente odio a esas personas, a excepción de algunas que son agradables. Los que menos soporto son a los populares, siempre andan por ahí como si mandaran todo. Todos hablan de ellos, todos quieren ser como ellos, todos los saludan, todos tratan de hablar con ellos, todos les regalan es San Valentín y blah, blah, blah. De verdad no se a quienes me molestan más, los populares o sus "seguidores". Incluso, mi mamá me dijo que podía contratar a un tutor para que e de clases en casa, pero yo me negué porque no me gusta que gaste dinero por algo insignificante. Definitivamente hoy quiero hacer…NADA.

-Sasuke, ¿ya estas listo?- me preguntó mi mamá parada en el umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto. Mikoto Uchiha, una excelente ama de casa de unos 42 años. Me parezco mucho a ella: ambos tenemos piel clara (como toda la familia Uchiha), pelo y ojos color ónix y la excepción de que yo soy más alto. Es muy humilde, cariñosa y protectora conmigo y mis hermanos.

-Si, solo me falta ponerme la chaqueta y ya bajo.

-Bien y recuerda que hoy Itachi viene.

-Claro.- le sonreí poniéndome la chaqueta color negra de la escuela y bajé junto con ella. Itachi es mi hermano mayor de 20 años. Él se parece más a papá, pero como todo Uchiha tiene el pelo y ojos ónix aunque, él tiene el pelo largo por lo que lo lleva recogido en una coleta, es alto, piel clara y tiene unas raras ojeras que heredó de papá. Itachi se consiguió un trabajo hace unos meses en el hospital de Konoha por lo que se compró un apartamento para estar más cerca del trabajo.

-Te tardaste mucho, ¿acaso soñaste con una mujer de esos muñequitos que tanto ves?- me molestó Skyler, mi hermana menor que yo por 2 años. Es idéntica a mamá, pero Sky tiene el pelo más largo y oscuro. Claro, me referí al físico porque Skyler es todo lo contario a mamá en la personalidad. Skyler molesta, grita, se queja, molesta, coge mis cosas sin permiso, es lista, molesta y molesta, pero la comprendo. Esta pasando por la edad de la adolescencia y lo comprendo. Antes era Itachi, pero como Itachi se mudó pues ahora soy yo al que molesta. Pero yo sé que detrás de esa niña molesta hay otra que me cuenta sus problemas, la he visto llorar, me pide consejos, quiere que la ayude con las tareas, me pide favores y sobre todo me dice: "Te quiero. Eres el mejor."

-Buenos días y es anime, no muñequitos.-dije sentándome en una de las sillas del comedor.

-Como sea, pero ¿soñaste con una de esas mujeres?-insistió Sky y le dio un sorbo a su jugo de uva, luego me miro esperando una respuesta.

-Sí, soñé con Orihime de Bleach y que me hacía el amor salvajemente.- dije para molestarla.

-¡Qué asco, baka!- chillo y me tiro un pedazo de pan en la cara. Yo sonreí burlonamente.

-Tu querías que te respondiera, ¿no?- me encogí de hombros.

-Lo hice para molestarte y tenía un poco de curiosidad.

-La curiosidad mató al gato.- dije dándole una mordida al pan que me tiró mi hermana.

-Hablando de gato, ¿Dónde está Goner? No lo he visto.- intervino mi mamá dándome un vaso con jugo de manzana. Mi favorito.

-Aún está durmiendo en mi cuarto.-respondí bebiendo del jugo.

-¿Ya alimentaste a los peces y a la culebra?

-Sí, ya lo hice.

-No sé cómo tienes a ese reptil tan repugnante.- criticó Sky.

-Te ha hecho nada.

-No, pero es feo.

-Pero para mí es algo lindo y por cierto tiene nombre, Snake.

-Que original.

-Me da igual lo que pienses.

-El día en que esa cosa te muerda y te envenenes, yo me voy a reír.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo lloraré de la felicidad de no tener que verte.

-Mira quién habla, el que es antisocial y ni la soledad se le pega.

-Yo no soy tú, que necesita de los demás para sentir satisfacción interna.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres un urusatonkachi, eres insoportable y te odio.

-¿Sabes qué? Eres una baka, eres molesta y te quiero.

-¡Argh! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! ¡Baka! Y ¡Baka!

-Hmp.

-¡No empieces con eso!

-Hmp.

-¡Argh!- y con esto se levantó de la silla y se fue con una nube negra en su cabeza a la sala. Silencio.

-¿Ya terminaron?

-¡Ah! Me asustaste.- mamá estaba parada atrás de mi con una taza de café en su mano. Le dio un sorbo a su café y me miró. Silencio. Mamá terminó su café y puso la taza en el fregadero, me miró y se fue a la sala.

-Eso fue raro.-me dije a mi mismo. Me comí otro pedazo de pan, terminé mi jugo y me fui a la sala.

-¿A qué hora viene papá?-le pregunté a Sky que estaba frente a un espejo cepillando su cabello y tratando de ponerse un lazo color fucsia.

-No me hables.- ni se limitó a mirarme.

-Ok.- respondí y me di la vuelta. Cogí mi mochila y traté de arreglarme la corbata. Salí y entre en el asiento del copiloto del BMW negro de mamá Pasaron como 2 minutos y entró Sky en la parte trasera.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el viernes por la tarde?- me preguntó mi hermana. Yo no le respondí, ya que, me dijo que no le hablara, ¿no?

-Sasuke.

-…

-¿Tienes los audífonos puestos? No, no los tienes. Sasuke, te pregunté algo.

-…

-Sasuke…-mamá entró al carro.-Mamá, Sasuke no me quiere hablar.-la pelinegra mayor encendió el carro y emprendió el camino a nuestras escuelas.

-A mí no me metan en sus problemas porque no los entenderé.

-Solo quiero saber que hará el viernes por la tarde.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué harás el viernes por la tarde?- mi mamá es tan inteligente. Hmp.

-Tengo un torneo de cartas en el centro comercial y luego iré a comprarme el nuevo juego de Ninja Gaiden.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Tu hermana quiere ir contigo.

-¿Para qué?- ya empezó con el quiero ir contigo. Todas las veces que lo ha dicho, he terminado mal.

-Quiero comprarme unas cosas en Claire's(1) para el cumpleaños de Akira que es el sábado.- Akira es la mejor amiga de infancia de Sky. Se conocen desde que tenían apenas 5 años. Casi siempre, Aki, se pasa en casa, ya que, sus padres trabajan mucho y como ella vive cruzando la calle pues se queda en casa hasta que llegan sus padres. Y como esta en la misma escuela que mi hermana, a veces mamá la lleva a la escuela junto con Sky. Espero que no sea uno de esos días.

-Se quiere comprar…

-Sí, sí, sí y ya. Que no me moleste más.- mi hermana hizo una pequeña celebración. ¿Por qué acepté? Bien, si me comporto bien y actuó como debe ser, quizás me compren el carro que tanto quiero. Así no tendré que soportar a este mini monstruo todas las mañanas.

-¿Con quién iras al torneo?- me preguntó mamá.

-Por el momento, con Shino.- le respondí. Shino es una de las pocas personas con las que hablo en la escuela.

-Ay, no.- se quejó mi hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté.

-Shino me da miedo.

-¿Por…?

-Siempre lleva esas gafas oscuras y es demasiado silencioso. Puede estar detrás de ti en cualquier momento y no te das cuenta.

-Shino es alguien especial, Skyler.

-Es raro.- rodeé los ojos y decidí no discutirle. De momento se formó un silencio inmenso que luego fue rompido por la estúpida pregunta de mamá.

-Y, ¿alguna persona especial que les interese?

-Argh.- traté de esconderme dentro del asiento, pero no pude.

-¿Eso es un sí, Sasuke?

-¡No! Es solo que me molesta que hagas ese tipo de preguntas que son muy…no tiene sentido.- dije sonrojándome. En realidad si hay alguien que me interesa. Es una chica que trabaja en Borders(2) y siempre que voy la veo. Es un poco pálida, no como yo, bajita, con el pelo rubio claro, largo y lacio, tiene los ojos verdes y un arete en el labio inferior. ¿Su nombre? Emily. He hablado varias veces con ella. Tenemos mucho en común. Es sencilla, dulce, amable y hermosa. He querido invitarla a tomar un café, pero no he tenido el valor.

-¿Y tú, Sky?

-No hay nadie por el momento.- Hmp. Qué raro. Ella me había contado de un tal Takeshi de su escuela, pero la comprendo. Si le hubiera dicho que sí, mamá le hubiera preguntado ¿cómo se llama?, ¿dónde vive?, ¿tiene hermanos?, ¿con quién vive?, ¿Qué edad tiene?, ¿Por qué te gusta? Y dile que mañana lo quiero en casa para la cena. Si…mamá es así.

-Por cierto, Sky, ¿con quién iras al cumpleaños? Porque el sábado tu padre trabaja, yo tengo una reunión con mis amigas y Sasuke…

-Sasuke no tiene nada que hacer, así que él me llevará.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, tú me llevarás y no tienes que traerme de vuelta porque me quedaré a dormir en su casa.

-¡Por Kami-sama! Akira vive al cruzar la calle.

-No, tengo que bajar la cuesta de casa, cruzar la calle, subir la cuesta de la casa de Akira y caminar hasta su casa. Muchas cosas podrían pasarme yendo para allá sola.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Me puede atropellar un carro, me puede dar un ataque al corazón, me pueden secuestrar, me pueden pegar un tiro o ser víctima de una masacre, me pueden violar, me puede atacar un animal, me puedo caer y darme en la cabeza, me pueden asaltar…

-Ok, entendí el mensaje. Te acompañaré, pero solo porque sé que lo único que podría sucederte es que te pierdas por el camino.

-Muy estúpido de tu parte.

-Gracias.- el resto del trayecto fue en silencio hasta que mamá dejó a Sky en su escuela y luego a mí en la mía. A Sky aún le falta un año para entrar en high(3) así que está en otra escuela de intermedia y elemental mientras yo estoy en una solo de superior. Me despedí de mamá y salí del carro. Entre a la escuela y caminé por el pasillo con los casilleros. No había muchas personas, ya que, aun era temprano. Nadie notó mi presencia, como siempre. Yo no soy popular, pero tampoco nerd. Yo solo no me hago notar, en otras palabras el invisible y me gusta serlo; nadie habla de ti, no te molestan ni te metes en problemas. Aunque, si hay personas dela escuela que saben de mi existencia como Shino, los maestros, la bibliotecaria y Shikamaru, un chico vago y bastante listo, con el me paso practicando con las cartas, ya que, él es demasiado bueno en estrategia. ¿Qué cartas juego? Yu-Gi-Oh! Caminé hasta mi casillero para buscar mi libro de química. Hice la contraseña, saqué el libro y lo cerré. Subí al segundo piso para entrar al salón de química. Me senté en mi asiento que es el último a la izquierda. En todas las clases me siento en el mismo lugar y en todas no tengo un compañero que se siente a mi lado. Saque mi libro de Soul Screamers de Rachel Vincen(4)t y me puse a leerlo. Estuve leyendo hasta que el salón se fue llenando de personas. Seguí leyendo tratando de concentrarme en leer libro. En realidad no me gusta mucho el libro, pero le prometí a Emily que lo leería.

-¡Dame mi paleta, dattebayo!- llego Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los populares solo por su físico, su apellido y su dinero. Uzumaki es un tonto, no tiene buenas notas y siempre mete la pata, pero por las cualidades que mencione primero es popular y deseado por muchas chicas.

-¡Tú tienes más guardadas!- ese fue Kiba Inuzuka, otro tonto como Uzumaki, pero Inuzuka es más listo y más deseado por ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Uzumaki también pertenece al equipo. Uzumaki trato de quitarle la paleta a Inuzuka, pero este fue más rápido y se metió la paleta entera en la boca lo que hizo que se atragantara. Tontos. Una manada de chicos se formó en la entrada del salón. Eso solo significa que llegaron Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Temari Sabaku no, Hinata Hyuga y Sakura Haruno. Detrás de ellas estaban Kankuro Sabaku no, hermano menor de Temari y Tayuya, otros populares. Dejé de mirar a los "perfectos" y me concentre en leer el libro hasta que sonó el timbre. Orochimaru-sensei no tardó en llegar y todos se acomodaron en sus lugares.

-Buen día.- hablo el sensei.-Hoy no haremos un experimento.

-Al fin.- comento Yamanaka.

-Pero eso significa que tendrán que escribir mucho.- los demás comenzaron a quejarse. -¡Silencio! Bien, saquen su libro y ábranlo en la página 367 y contesten las preguntas.- todos sacaron el libro sin animo y buscaron la página.

-¡Son 20 preguntas!- volvió a quejarse Yamanaka.

-Sí, lo se.- dijo el sensei tomando asiento en su silla de escritorio. Yamanaka comento algo no entendible y no volvió a hablar. Como siempre fui el primero en terminar y le lleve la libreta al sensei para que corrigiera el trabajo.

-Como siempre, Sasuke.- dijo el maestro cogiendo la libreta. Corrigió el trabajo y me entregó la libreta diciéndome: Muy bien, Sasuke. Volví a mi asiento y esperé el cambio. Las demás clases pasaron un poco aburridas hasta que llegó el mejor momento, lo que más deseamos en todo el día, lo que todos amamos, lo que más esperamos en el día…el almuerzo. Si…definitivamente la mejor parte del día. Iba saliendo del salón de geometría cuando vi una cartera en el asiento de Hinata. Tal vez se le olvidó. Hinata es la única popular que me agrada, aunque nunca he hablado con ella, pero sé que es una persona muy tímida y dulce. Solo es popular por tener el apellido Hyuga. A veces me da pena. Salí del salón y como había nadie afuera, en el pasillo, me senté en el suelo recostando mi espalda en la pared y estiré mis piernas al frente. Saqué el libro de Soul Screamers y me puse a leerlo.

-¿Eres nuevo?- alzé mi cabeza y vi a Hinata parada al frente de mi. Miré a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y la miré confundido. Ella rió bajito.-Si, te estoy hablando a ti.

-No, no soy nuevo.

-Es que nunca…

-¿Me habías visto?- le completé.

-Si...

-Es que pocas personas saben de mi existencia.

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta llamar la atención.

-Entonces eres como yo.- sonrío. Yo le sonreí.-Por cierto, ¿has visto una cartera?

-Si, esta en el salón de geometría.- le respondí.-Si quieres, te acompaño.-me ofrecí.

-Si. Así no me sentiré incómoda con las miradas de los demás.-guardé el libro en mi mochila y me paré poniendo la mochila en mi espalda. Comenzamos a caminar hasta el salón.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, por si no lo sabías.

-Si, ya lo sabía, eres muy popular¿sabes?-le sonreí.-Y yo me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Uchiha? ¿Eres familia de Skyler Uchiha?

-Si, lamentablemente es mi hermana menor. ¿Cómo la conoces?

-Estudia junto con mi hermana, Hanabi.

-Mmm, nunca he escuchado a mi hermana mencionar una Hanabi.

-No son muy amigas. Mi hermana me habló de ella cuando les tocó hacer equipo en un trabajo.

-Ahhh...- solo dije. Entramos al salón, Hinata cogió su cartera y salimos de nuevo.-¿Me acompañarías a la cafetería? Es que me siento incómoda con mucha gente observandome y caminando detrás de mi.

-Yo...esta bien.- le sonreí. Si no fuera Hinata, no haría esto por alguien más. Mientras caminabamos por el pasillo, todos se nos quedaron mirando. A Hinata con baba en la boca y a mi con odio en sus miradas y otras con confusión. Claro la mayoría de las personas nunca me habían visto y las demás tal vez una que otra vez me habían visto, pero no me prestaron importancia.

-¿Cómo soportas todas estas miradas todos los días?- le pregunté.

-Es fácil ignorarlas cuando estoy con mis amigos.

-Y ¿por qué no te acompañaron a buscar la cartera?

-Naruto-kun tenía mucha hambre-noté un sonrojo en sus mejillas al mencionar a Naruto.-y Sakura-san necesitaba ir al baño.

-Mmm...-entramos a la cafetería y paramos de caminar.

-¿No vas a almorzar?-me preguntó Hinata.

-No, yo traigo mi propio almuerzo.

-Si quieres, te puedes sentar conmigo.

-Gracias, pero no. Prefiero almorzar solo.- le sonreí.-Si me necesitas, estaré afuera.-comencé a caminar hacia el patio.

-¡Gracias por acompañarme!.-logré escuchar decir a Hinata. Alcé mi mano y seguí caminando hacia afuera. Me senté debajo de un árbol y saqué mi almuerzo de la mochila. Un emparedado con queso y mantequilla. Busqué algo de beber en mi mochila y solo encontré una botella con jugo de manzana. Le dí un bocado a mi emparedado y bebí un poco de jugo. Busqué otra vez el libro de Soul Screamers y lo abrí en la página donde me quedé. Estaba leyendo mientras comía cuando alguien me tapó la luz solar que estaba utilizando para leer. Miré hacia arriba y no me gustó lo que ví.

-¿¡Qué quieres con Hinata!?

Otra historia hecha por mi, creo que hasta va a ser una de las más largas que voy a hacer. Tal vez unos 30 a 40 capitulos, depende de lo que el tiempo me lleve a escribir. Anyway, espero que les haya gustado y lamento si hay errores ortográficos, ya que, el "word" no esta funcionando muy bien del todo.

Claire's es una tienda de accesorios para mujeres, especialmente adolescentes y especificamente para los "emo" "girly" "nerd" ya saben esa gente con ese estilo.

Borders era una tienda enorme donde vendian libros, cds de musica, peliculas, series, mangas, anime y con una mini cafeteria adentro. Lamentablemente cerraron todas las que habian en mi pais T.T

High es, para el que no sepa, el grado superiro, en mi pais son 10, 11 y 12. Sasuke en esta historia esta en 11.

Soul Screamers es un libro diria yo de suspenso, si quieren saber mas del libro chequeen en Google.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 2.**

Esto es realmente incómodo.Tenten y los demás populares, excepto Hinata, Neji y Haruno, estaban parados frente a mi, mirandome como si hubiera matado a alguien. ¿Ven porque no me gusta llamar la atención?

-¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- yo alcé una ceja confundido.

-No se de que hablas.

-¿Que quieres con Hinata? ¿Acaso estas sordo?- volvió a preguntar Tenten.

-¿Por que la pregunta?- ¿que se creen estos? ¡yo no soy un violador!

-Mira, te lo voy a hacer fácil. Contestame la pregunta o te irá mal.

-Hmp, ¿por que querría algo Hinata?- cerré mis ojos por un momento y los volví abrir.

- Mira,niño bonito, no me contestes con otra pregunta. Ya me estas molestando.-¿niño bonito? ¿que se le cabreó a esta?- Además, ¿quién eres? Nunca te había visto.

-No se lo que estes pensando de mi, pero yo con Hinata, quiero nada. Simplemente la acompañé al salón para buscar su cartera cuando ustedes no quisieron acompañarla y ella fue la que me dijo que la acompañara a la cafetería.-respiré profundo.-Y me llamo Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Para qué la acompañaste al salón?

-Quería ser amable con ella.

-¿Como quieres que te crea cuando te acabo de conocer?- ¿por que me sucede esto a mi? ¿por que? Reprimí las ansias que tuve de golpearme la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-Primero, con que sepas mi nombre no significa que me conozcas. Segundo, no me importa si me crees o no, yo se lo que quiero y Hinata no esta en mis listas. Y por último, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar perdiendo mi tiempo con gente sin importancia para mi y que son ignorantes.- recogí mis cosas y me fuí con las miradas de todos en mi. Caminé adentro y boté mi almuerzo, estos...estas personas me quitaron el hambre. Si antes los odiaba, ahora los aborrezco. Se creen que todos los hombres tenemos las mismas intenciones con las mujeres. Además Hinata parece inofensiva, pero yo se que puede llegar a defenderse sola si se aleja un poco de sus amistades. Iba caminando a paso ligero cuando alguien me tocó el hombro.

-¿¡Qué!?-jamás había gritado así en la escuela.

-Oye, tranquilízate. No seas problemático.-Shikamaru estaba al frente de mí con la cara de aburrimiento que siempre trae y sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Hmp.

-Ya se, peleaste con tu hermana.

-No, es algo que nunca pensé que pasaría.- le respondí mientras seguíamos caminando por los casilleros.

-Ahhh...y ¿que pasó entonces?

-Los populares creen que se tiró a Hinata Hyuga.

-¡Ah!- Shino si que asusta.

-¡Hombre! Deberías dejar de hacer eso.- se quejó mi amigo con coleta.- Como sea...¿los populares creen que te tiraste a la Hyuga?

-Argh. Si y Shino, ¿como sabes eso?

-No te diré mis estrategias para obtener información y Sasuke, yo siendo tú, comenzaría a correr.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?- Shino señaló hacia al frente y yo miré. Hyuga Neji. Esto no será bueno, pero como yo se que soy inocente, no le voy a huir. Seguí caminando como si hubiera pasado nada, pero Neji se puso en mi camino.

-¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?-me preguntó fríamente.

-Si.-le respondí. Todo pasó muy rápido. Sentí el puño de Hyuga en mi cara y al otro rato me encontré tirado en el suelo. Las personas que estaban alrededor se echaron a reír. Maldito Hyuga. Nunca me he llevado bien contigo.

-¡Neji-san!- se escuchó la voz de Hinata que venía corriendo hacia nuestra dirección junto con los demás populares. Neji me dio en el abdomen con su rodilla. Yo recuperé un poco las fuerzas y le volví a dar en la cara. Él se echó para atrás sobandose la cara y limpiandose la sangre del labio que le partí. Me iba a volver a dar, pero llegaron Naruto y Kiba y lo detuvieron. Neji comenzó a gritar para que lo soltaran y me miró como un perro rabioso. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía.

-Tú...-abrí mis ojos como platos y hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente que fue golpearlo tan fuerte que quedó inconsiente. Me sobé un poco la mano y aguanté las ganas de reírme. ¡Al fin me desquité con uno de los populares! Me siento tan feliz ahora.

-¿Te tiras a Hinata y ahora humillas a Neji? ¿Quién te crees?- otra vez Tenten.

-¡Que no me he tirado a Hinata!-¡pero que fastidio!-Parece que es verdad que son populares solo por su dinero porque por la inteligencia, no es.-sentí mi mejlla arder más de lo que ya ardía.

-¡Que te da el derecho de decir eso!-gritó Tenten.

-¿Y que te da a ti el derecho de decir que me he tirado a Hinata? Tal vez si la hubieras acompañado al salón esto no estuviera ocurriendo.

-Tenten, Sasuke-san no...-comenzó a decir Hinata.

-¿¡Que pasa aquí!?-Tsunade-sama llegó junto con Shino y Shikamaru. Nadie hablo.

-Tsunade-sama, mis amigos malinterpretaron una situación con Sasuke-san porque...

-Bien, Shino lleva Neji a la enfermería.-Shino asintió y se llevó a Neji cargandolo.-¿Quienes son los protagonistas de este teatro?

-Hinata, Sasuke, Tenten y Neji.

-Yo quiero ir, dattebayo.

-Me da igual. Los quiero en mi oficina ¡ahora!- recogí mi mochila que durante la pelea tiré al suelo y me fui a la oficina a paso ligero. Tsunade-sama ya estaba sentada en su silla de escritorio cuando llegué. Luego de casi un minuto llegaron Hinata, Tenten, Naruto y Kiba. Hubo un profundo silencio hasta que Tsunade-sama decidió.

-Nunca pensé ver a algunos de ustedes aquí por un una pelea. Son los estudiantes que tienen los grados más altos en toda la escuela, quitando a Naruto y a Kiba.-los últimos mencionados se quejaron mientras yo traté de reprimir una risa. -Ahora, expliquenme la situación.

-Tsunade-sama, yo fui a buscar mi cartera en el salón de geometría y como mis amigos no quisieron acompañarme, Sasuke-san se ofreció. Cuando la busqué, yo le dije a Sasuke-san que si me podía acompañar a la cafetería, ya que, me siento incómoda llendo sola y Sasuke-san aceptó. Cuando entramos a la cafetería, mis amigos me vieron junto con Sasuke-san y malinterpretaron la situación por lo que pasó el año pasado, no se si lo recuerda...-habló Hinata.

-Si, si lo recuerdo.

-Pues por ese problema que sucedió, mis amigos malinterpretaron lo que estaba sucediendo y cuando Neji-san se enteró, pues él creyó que Sasuke quería hacerme algo y lo golpeó.

-Y yo lo golpeé porque me defendí.-incluí. Tsunade-sama se quedó pensando por un rato.

-Tenten, por haber acusado a Sasuke y también golpearlo, tendrás que limpiar el laboratorios d, a Neji diganle que tendrá que ayudar a servir la comida en la cafetería por una semana y Sasuke, aprovechando la situación, tendrás que darle tutorías a Naruto en todas las clases que necesite subir sus grados.-definitivamente esto es injusto.-Bien, ya saben sus castigos. Pueden salir y por favor, diganle a Neji su castigo.- saliomos de la oficina y afuera estaban Yamanaka, Temari y Haruno. Ellas empezaron a hacerle preguntas Hinata y Tenten mientras yo me quedé parado al lado de Uzumaki. Observé a Haruno y me di cuenta porque no quizo acompañar a Hinata, tenía los labios un poco hinchados por lo que me da a enteder que estuvo besandose con alguien. Que lamentable. Me cruzé de brazos y miré Uzumaki.

-Bien, ya que tendré que ser tu tutor, este va a ser el horario, los lunes, miércoles y viernes las tutorías serán en tu casa despues de la escuela y los martes y jueves, en la mía a la misma hora.-Uzumaki frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué en mi casa serán más días, dattebayo?-me preguntó.

-Tengo una hermana menor que nos va a molestar mucho, además tu casa es más tranquila que la mía.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-¿Acaso no lo es?

-...Esta bien.¿Cuando comenzamos con las tutorías?

-¿Mañana?

-Me parece bien, dattebayo.-asentí con la cabeza.

-Sé puntual.-le dije y comenzé a caminar al salón, pero Hinata me llamo.

-¿Si, Hinata?

-Yo...yo siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa.-miré a Tenten y luego le sonreí a Hinata.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme por un café cuando se acaben las clases? Claro, junto con mis amigos.

-No lo se...No me llevo muy bien con ellos para serte sincero.

-Por favor, es una manera de recompensarte por esto.

-Iré, pero solo porque tu me lo pides.

-Arigato, Sasuke-san.- le sonreí y me fui al salón de historia. Ahora solo me queda esperar a que sean las 3 para que comienze mi peor pesadilla.

**¡Hola! Gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews y a todos los que siguen esta historia. Me tardé porque decidí cambiar un poco la historia, ya que, la trama de la historia iba a ser otra, pero decidí cambiarla. Sobre si Sakura es mala, no, no es mala, lo que sucede con ella es que le gusta "jugar" con las personas y eso es lo unico que le importa, pero cuando conozca a nuestro Sasuke, ella se dará cuenta que en la vida hay más cosas importantes que eso. Well, arigato otra vez y lamento si hay errores ortográficos. Reviews! ¡Sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ...Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 3.**

**-**¡Sasuke-san! Creí que te habías arrepentido.-me dijo Hinata cuando fui a buscarla en el estacionamiento.

-¿Podía?-le pregunté refiriendome a lo de arrepentirme.

-No se, creo que si, pero eso no importa. Ya estas aqui ¿no?

-Eso creo...

-Oye, ¿ya...ya no te duelen las heridas de la cara?-preguntó un poco avergonzada.

-No, fui a la enfermería cuando salimos de la oficina. Gracias por preguntar.

-¡Oe!¡Hinata-chan!-se escuchó la voz de Uzumaki gritando como un político haciendo campaña.

-Si no te molesta, iremos con Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan a la cafetería y luego nos reuniremos con los demás.

-Hinata, acepté ir por ti. No pienso hacer amistad con tus amigos, pero tampoco seré maleducado.-traté de sonreírle y ella asintió cabizbaja. Uzumaki llegó a donde estabamos y comenzó a hablar sin parar sobre la mucha hambre que tenía y la cantidad de ramens que quería comerse en ese momento. Irritante. Ni pensar que tendré que soportarlo todos los días. Miré para atrás y ví el carro de mamá.

-Hinata, mi mamá vino por mi. Yo le digo que me llevé a...¿a donde vamos?

-Borders.-¡veré a Emily!

-Pues yo le digo a mi mamá que me lleve a Borders y nos encontramos allá.

-¿Seguro que irás?

-Confía en mi.-le sonreí y me fui al carro de mamá. Entré en el asiento de co-piloto y mamá arrancó el carro.

-Debo ir a Borders.-le dije a mi mamá.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó mi hermana desde el asiento de atrás.

-Hmp. No te importa.

-Entonces, quiero ir.

-No.

-¡Mamá!-se quejó Sky.

-Sasuke...

-No puede, hoy no.

-Por favor, Sasuke. Mira un trato, si me dejas ir, te compro la espada nueva de Star Wars.-¡justo en el clavo! Ugh, ¿que hago? Argh, Star Wars es Star Wars.

-Bien, pero me la tienes que comprar.-gruñé.

-¡Si!-celebró mi hermana.

-Manipuladora.

-Con orgullo de serlo, gracias.-yo negué con la cabeza y no volví a hablar. Mamá y Sky estuvieron hablando sobre cosas de mujeres, ya saben. Yo solo rodaba los ojos cada vez que mencionaban algo incómodo para un hombre como yo de escuchar, ya saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?

-Ya llegamos. Sasuke, ¿tienes a alguien que te lleve a casa?

-Si...

-Entonces...son las 3:37, tienes hasta las 5:00. Recuerda que Itachi viene a casa hoy.

-Si...

-Y cuida de tu hermana.

-Ella se sabe cuidar sola.

-Yo me se cuidar sola.-dijimos al mismo tiempo mi hermana y yo. Mamá nos dio cierta cantidad de dinero y salimos del carro. Sky y yo caminamos hasta la entrada, pero antes la detuve.

-Te doy mi dinero si no te pasa conmigo en lo que estamos aquí.-le ofrecí. Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja. Interesada.

-No.

-¿Que? ¿Por que?

-Encuentro más interesante saber lo que hace mi hermano mayor que un par de dólares.-me quedé mirandola por un buen tiempo hasta que decidí hablar.

-Ok, te voy a contar la situación.-ella puso más atención en mis palabras.-Hoy tuve un pequeño problema con...los populares...porque malinterpretaron algo de mi con Hinata Hyuga, la hermana mayor de Hanabi Hyuga, no se si la conoces,-mi hermana asintió con la cabeza.-pues Hinata quizo disculparse conmigo invitandome a tomar un café y como castigo por la pequeña pelea que tuve con Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata, ahora tengo que darle tutorías a Naruto Uzumaki, un popular e idiota de la escuela.

-¿Por que siempre me pierdo de las cosas buena que suceden en la vida?

-Será porque tienes la mente en Mesopotamia.

-No entendí, pero por sea acaso, te quedó idiota y sobre el trato...no. Me quedaré contigo, esto no me lo quiero perder.

-Bien, pero sabes que esa espada de Star Wars, me la tienes que comprar.

-No te preocupes, por oportunidades como estas, hago cualquier cosa.

-Eres molesta.-le dije y entramos. Se nota que realmente le importa verme en esta situación porque no se emocionó cuando pasamos por la sección de Big Time Rush(1). Si, mi hermana esta obsecionada con Big Time Rush, se pasa hablando de ellos todo el tiempo y su favorito es Kendall. Mi hermana solo sonrió como una boba cuando vió un cartel enorme de ellos y siguió caminando a mi lado.

-¡Sasuke-san!-escuché la voz de Hinata. Miré a mi izquierda y ví a Hinata, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Temari y Haruno sentados en una mesa circular. Tenten no vino por el castigo y el Hyuga...que raro que no este aquí junto a Hinata. Miré a mi hermana para ver si se arrepentía, pero no funcionó. Caminé a paso arrastrado hasta donde estaba Hinata.

-Hola, tu debes ser Hinata. Mucho gusto, yo soy la hermana de Sasuke, Skyler.-habló Sky.

-Oh, mucho gusto.-Hinata le sonrió.

-Skyler, ¿por que no te quedas hablando un momento con Hinata en lo que yo busco algo?-mejor dicho alguien.

-Esta bien.-yo miré a Hinata y ella me sonrió. Yo la imité y me dirigí a la parte de pagar. Le pregunté al cajero si Emily vino a trabajar y me dijo que ella estaba en la sección de los cds acomodando una nueva mercansía. Me dirigí allá y la ví.

-No me parece interesante ese.- me paré detrás de ella y le dije. Ella se volteó un poco sorprendida y me sonrió.

-Algún día me matarás del susto.-yo me sonrojé un poco y sonreí.-¿Necesitas algo?

-En realidad, no. Solo pasaba para decirte hola.

-Pues hola para ti también. Si llegas a necesitar algo, me avisas.

-Claro.-le volví a sonreír y fui donde estaba mi hermana y Hinata. Que idiota soy. Solo pasaba para decirte hola...que ñoño. Llegué a donde estaba mi hermana mirando el suelo.

-De verdad que si.-escuché decir a Temari. Me senté al lado de mi hermana y todos empezaron a hablar. No me di cuenta que Hinata no estaba hasta que la vi a parada a mi lado con dos cafés en sus manos.

-Tu hermana me dijo que te gusta con leche y sin azúcar, espero que no haya mentido.

-Esta bien, asi es como me gustan.-ella me dio uno de los cafés y se sentó al lado de Uzumaki. Yo le di un sorbo a mi café y realmente me gustó. Los demas, incluyendo mi hermana, comenzaron a hablar sobre temas aburridos para mi como de moda, chismes de los artistas, chismes de la escuela y eventos desconocidos para mi. Mi hermana hablaba mucho con ellos, se supone que era yo el invitado y terminó ella el centro de atenció, tampoco es que me importe, pero me preocupa que haga amistad con esta clase de personas. Me sentí demasiado aburrido, asi que, me levanté de la silla y dije que iba al baño. Durante el trayecto al baño vi a Emily atendiendo un cliente. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron cuando ella me vió observandola, apresuré el paso y entré al baño. Gracias a Kami-sama que estaba vacío o al menos eso pensé.

-¿Que haces aquí? Este es el baño de hombres.

-Lo se. Solo vine porque quería divertirme un rato contigo.-Haruno sonnrió de lado y se acercó a mi.

-Aléjate.

-Que rudo. Asi me gustan.

-¿No te satisfasiste en la escuela.?-escuché unos pasos. Alguien iba a entrar. Cogí a Haruno del codo y la llevé dentro de unos de los baños. Cerré la puerta y me giré. La tenía cerca, demasiado cerca. Definitivamente los lunes me odian.

**Ya comenzó el "jueguito" de Sakura con Sasuke. Se que me tardé más que la otra vez, pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela y un evento familiar al que tuve que asistir. Otra cosa es sobre el huracán Sandy, gracias a Kami-sama que no pasó por aquí, pero si dejó bastante lluvia, lo que provocó que se me interrumpiera la señal del internet y espero que todos los lectores se encuentren bien y no sean afectados por el huracán. Como siempre lamento si hay algún error ortográfico y dejen reviews!**

**1. Big Time Rush, para el que no los conozcan, son una banda de 4 muchachos estadounidense, tambien tienen un programa en Nickelodeon que se llama igual y ellos cantan algo como pop o no se, se parecen a One Direction, me imagino que deben saber quienes son 1D. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 4. **

Miré a Haruno y luego busqué un escape. Puedo subirme encima del inodoro y brincar al baño que queda al lado, pero Haruno esta en el medio, un gran problema. Sentí algo en mi corbata y era la mano de Haruno. Se acercó, más de lo que ya estaba, a mi. Traté de echarme para atrás, pero choqué con la puerta. Agarré a Haruno por los hombros y la moví a donde yo estaba, ella ahora quedando contra la puerta.

-¿Que haces?-le susurré.

-¿Ahora? Nada, ya que, eres tú el que me tiene acorralada.-entrecerré mis ojos y le dí la espalda. Caminé hasta el inodoro, bajé la tapa y me trepé encima de él.

-¿Que haces?-me preguntó Haruno.

-Alejándome de ti.

-¿No te quieres divertir un rato?

-Sé divertirme solo.-Haruno se me quedó viendo un momento y luego comenzó a reírse. Yo abrí mis ojos como platos y me bajé rápidamente del inodoro para ir donde ella y taparle la boca con mi mano. Ella siguió riendose. Escuché la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse.

-Quedate aquí un momento.-moví a Haruno y salí de ahí. Cerré la puerta por si alguien entraba. Caminé por al frente de los demás baños verificando que no hubiera nadie y así fue. Nadie, además de Haruno y yo, estaba aquí.

-Bien. No hay nadie, yo me voy. Sal si quieres. A mi me da igual.-Haruno salió y aún estaba riendose.

-Ya se porque no quieres divertirte conmigo.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si. Eres del otro lado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que juegas de mi lado.

-No te entiendo.

-¿Eres gay?

-No. ¿Por que preguntas?

-Has sido el único que se ha resistido a mi.

-Eso no quiere decir que soy gay. Esto realmente es molesto y tú eres una molestia. Me voy.-pasé por su lado sin ella decir una palabra y salí. Fui a donde estaban los demás y me senté donde estaba antes. Bebí completamente mi café y me quedé escuchando la conversación entre Temari, Kiba y Skyler.

-Oye,¿como dijiste que te llamabas?-me habló Temari.

-Sasuke Uchiha.

-Ahh...

-¿Te gusta Hinata?-me preguntó Yamanaka.

-¿Debo repetirlo otra vez? No me gusta Hinata, ¿está claro?

-Si.-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Hmp.-miré la hora en mi celular. 4:32. Me levanté del asiento y boté mi vaso en un zafacón que había cerca.-Skyler, debemos irnos.-ella se quejó, pero se levantó del asiento.-Hinata, gracias.

-De nada y otra vez lamento lo que pasó.

-No te preocupes.

-Hasta luego, chicos.-se despidió mi hermana. Cogió mucha confianza con ellos, ¿eh? Nos fuimos de ahí, pero antes de salir, detuve a mi hermana.

-Mi espada.-entrecerré mis ojos.

-Esta bien.-fuimos a la sección de Star Wars. Cogí la espada de color azul y fuimos a pagarla...Skyler fue a pagarla. Yo le di la espada al cajero y Sky le dio el dinero. Yo sonreí de lado y el cajero me entregó la espada con el recibo. Ahora si salimos de Borders.

-¿Como vamos a casa?

-Caminando.-le respondí a mi hermana.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ¿no?

-No.

-Le dijiste a mamá que tenías con quien ir a casa.

-Tenía.-no pienso estar otra vez en el mismo lugar que Haruno, ya que, Hinata anda junto con Uzumaki y ella.

-Y, ¿que pasó?

-Nada de importancia.-comenzé a caminar poniendo la cabeza de la espada en mi hombro. Escuché a mi hermana suspirar pesadamente y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

-Pareces un ridículo con la espada ahí.

-No me hagas utilizarla.

-Como si me fuera a hacer algo...

-Quien sabe. Tal vez te mate con solo un golpe.

-No serías capaz de matarme.

-Cierto...Los funerales cuestan caro hoy día.

-Eres un idiota.-solté una carcajada y seguimos caminando. Nuestra casa no queda tan lejos de aquí, al menos para alguien como yo, no lo está. Caminamos durante casi 40 minutos y llegamos a casa.

-¡Necesito agua!-exclamó mi hermana y entró corriendo a casa. Yo la seguí y fui a la cocina junto con ella.

-Hola.-nos saludó mamá.-¡Sasuke! ¿Que te pasó?-me preguntó tocandome la cara. Hice un pequeño gesto de dolor y ella quitó su mano rápidamente.

-Tuve un pequeño problema con ciertas personas, pero ya está solucionado. ¡Ah! Y tengo que darle tutorías todos los días después de clases a Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?

-Si, ¿lo conoces?

-No, pero si conocí a sus padres.

-¿Conociste? Acaso...

-Si, ellos murieron en un accidente de avión mientras éste aún sobrevolaba en el agua, por lo que, nunca se encontraron los cuerpos.-tomó aire.-Kushina y Minato. Ellos eran grandes amigos de la familia. Nunca los llegaste a conocer porque la última vez que los vi, tú tenías 6 años. 3 años después ocurrió el accidente.

-¿Que pasó con Naruto después de eso?

-Tengo entendido que estuvo en cuidado de su padrino, Jiraiya.-nunca pensé que Uzumaki hubiera pasado por algo así. Él siempre está feliz y sonriendo. Hace cosas estúpidas para hacer reír a los demás y siempre está con energía positiva. Quizás lo jusgué mal...Quizás. Puse la espada encima de la barra de la cocina y busqué algo de beber. Me quedé un rato pensando en Uzumaki y subí a mi habitación con la espada. Puse la espada junto con mi colección de otras espadas y me senté en mi cama. Sentí algo peludo en mis piernas, Goner. Se trepó a la cama y se recostó de mi. Cuando hace eso es porque tiene hambre. Sonreí y me levanté de la cama para echarle un poco de comida y leche en su platos. También le eché comida a Snake y los peces. Busqué ropa limpia y fui al baño. Me di una pequeña ducha en la que estuve pensando en todo lo que sucedió hoy y salí a mi cuarto para vestirme. Decidí ponerme un suéter azul de Pikachu(1), un pantalón negro y unas Converse negras. Traté de peinar mi pelo, pero fue en vano, asi que, lo dejé como estaba. Me eché un poco de perfume, cogí mi iPod touch y bajé a la sala. Me senté en el sofá y me puse a escuchar música. Skyler apareció minutos después con una revista en su mano. Ella me hizo señas para que me quitara los audífonos y así lo hice.

-Deberías leer un artículo de esta revista. Es interesante.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Encantas o espantas?-dijo enseñandome la portada de la revista en la que salían los chicos de Big Time Rush. Le di una mirada asesina.

-No me interesa leer eso.

-Yo diría que espantas.-se burló mi hermana. Puse el iPod en el sofá y corrí hacia ella. Ella comenzó a correr hacia la cocina, pero la alcanzé y comenzé a hacerle cosquillas. Ella comenzó a reírse y patalear.

-Si dices que soy lindo, te dejo ir.

-¡Nunca!-exclamó dando patadas a lo loco.

-Entonces, seguiré haciendo esto.-Skyler se tiró al piso y yo seguí haciendole cosquillas.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Eres lindo! ¡Ya dejame!-sonreí de lado y la solté. Ella se quedó un rato en el piso tratando de recuperar el aire y luego se levantó. Yo le sonreí de oreja a oreja y ella me dio una mirada asesina, pero luego se echó a reír.

-Pareces un idiota.-me dijo y se fue a la cocina.

-Hola, Sasuke.-escuché la voz de mi papá.

-Hola.-él bajó las escaleras y me dio una leve palmada en mi espalda.

-¿Ya llegó tu hermano?-le iba a respondar, pero se escuchó el motor de un carro afuera. Miré a papá y él me sonrió. Yo me fui a la cocina y me senté a la mesa del comedor. Mamá y Skyler ya estaban sentadas en sus lugares y la comida ya estaba servida. Papá apareció junto con Itachi y Skyler se levantó y fue corriendo hacia Itachi para abrazarlo. Rodeé los ojos, pero nadie lo notó. Papá se sentó en su asiento e Itachi fue a saludar a mamá. Skyler volvió a sentarse en su lugar e Itachi vino hacia mi para saludarme.

-Hola, Sasukito.-gruñí, pero de igual manera lo abrazé. Itachi se sentó al lado de Skyler y yo comenzé a servirme un poco de ensalada con un pedazo de pechuga de pavo y jugo de manzana. Los demás también se sirvieron su comida y comenzaron a conversar...Itachi y papá comenzaron a conversar. Durante toda la cena, Itachi y papá estuvieron hablando sobre como a Itachi le va en el hospital y sobre el trabajo de papá. Él es jefe de la policía de Konoha. Mamá le contó sobre cosas que han sucedido aquí. El caso es que todo era con Itachi. Cuando todos acabamos de comer, papá e Itachi siguieron hablando, mamá recogió los platos y vasos junto con Skyler y yo me fui al balcón a coger aire. Estuve pensando en el pasado, cuando Itachi aún vivía aquí y cuando eramos pequeños. Recuerdo que siempre quize ser como él, ser el mayor, él que debe proteger a la familia, pero solo he echo todo lo contrario. Durante mi crecimiento ese deseo de ser como mi hermano se convirtió en envidia y ahora odio. No es que odie a mi hermano, pero si me molesta que toda la atención la tenga él. Es como si toda la esperanza y fe de mis padres estuviera puesta solo en Itachi. Por eso soy diferente a mis hermanos. Quiero ser diferente, pero eso tampoco funciona para demostrar que yo puedo ser igual de exitoso que Itachi. Es la única atención que realmente quiero llamar.

-Sasuke.-la voz de mi hermano me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Hmp.

-Ay, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...Ven.-me giré y vi que mi hermano tenía una caja de cartón en su mano. Él alzó la caja y era ajedrez. Él extendió la caja hacia mi y yo asentí. Nos sentamos en el suelo y él acomodó el juego. Me dio mis piezas y el cogió las suyas, acomodé mis piezas en su lugar y comenzamos el juego.

-Empieza tú.-le dije a mi hermano. Él movió su primera pieza y yo moví la mía cuando fue mi turno.

-Sabes, Sasuke. Es difícil conseguir lo que quieres.

-¿De que hablas?

-Sasuke, tal vez he hecho un gran trabajo en el hospital, en hacer orgullosos a nuestros padres, pero no siento satisfacción porque sé que no he hecho un buen trabajo como tu hermano.

-No debes preocuparte por mi.

-Sasuke, no finjas conmigo. Yo se como te sientes y es por mi culpa.

-Tú no me conoces.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees. ¿Sabes porque no consigues la atención que quieres? Porque la rechazas. Te reservas, es como si te metieras dentro de un pequeño frasco y te niegas a salir por el miedo a las consecuencias.

-No necesito llamar la atención.

-No voy a discutir contigo, pero si te voy a decir un consejo. Nosotros somos nadie hasta nuestra muerte, me refiero a que cuando llegue la muerte a nosotros, ahí es donde seremos juzgados; seremos recordados por como fuimos y lo que hicimos con nuestra vida. Yo no quiero que tú seas recordado como alguien que no se dejó ayudar y se negó a tener amigos y yo no quiero ser recordado como el buen hijo y trabajador que fui, pero el mal hermano que fui. Tú mismo debes sacarte de ese frasco en el que te metiste, pero para salir más rápido de ahí, existen los amigos y la familia.-yo bajé la cabeza y me distrajé.-Jaque mate.-miré el tablero y mi rey había sido derrotado.-Tú rey fue uno grande, pero lo que lo mató fueron las decisiones de su dueño.-fruncí el ceño, recogí mis piezas y las puse en la caja. Me levanté del suelo y caminé hasta la puerta.

-Tal vez cuando nos llegue la muerte no seremos recordados por lo que hicimos con nuestras vidas sino por como morimos.-dije antes de entrar e ir a la sala. Mamá, papá y Skyler estaban viendo una película. Me les uní y luego Itachi también, antes de sentarse me sonrió y puso sus ojos en la pantalla el resto de la noche. Cuando se acabó la película, Skyler se había quedado dormida, por lo que papá la cargó hasta su habitación. Mamá nos deseo una buena noche y siguió a papá. Iba a subir a mi habitación, pero sentí una mano en mi espalda.

-Que duermas bien, Sasuke.-me dijo Itachi. Yo le sonreí débilmente, pero también le deseé una buena noche. Itachi se quedará a dormir hoy aquí en la habitación para huéspedes y se irá al trabajo por la mañana. Llegué a mi habitación, me quité el suéter y las Converse y me tiré a mi cama boca abajo. No pasaron ni 2 minutos que me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo pensando en las palabras de mi hermano.

**Hola. Gracias a todos los que siguen mi fanfic y a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar sus reviews. Este capitulo lo tomé para demostrarle porque Sasuke es como es y como se siente. En el próximo capitulo Sakura tomará más control del juego. ¡Ah! Una cosa que quería decirles es sobre Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3, estoy loca porque ya salga al mercado y también estoy emocionada por ver Naruto Shippuden Road To Ninja. Anyway, espero que las(os) gamers como yo ya tengan reservado su juego y el que no, pues cuando salga al mercado, el que pueda comprelo porque estará más que brutal. ^.^ ¡Arigato a todos!**

** - si sabes lo que es Pokemon, ya sabes quien es Pikachu. El fiel amigo de Ash.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No soy Masashi Kishimoto, así que, Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 5.**

Todo era oscuro y silencioso. Claro, estaba dormido todavía, pero podía escuchar ecos a lo lejos, voces. El ruido volvió a desaparecer y seguí en mi estado de "inconsiente".

-¡SASUKE!-me desperté rápidamente y agitado.-¡Hay un tal Neji Hyuga afuera! ¡Dice que te va a romper la cara!

-¡¿Qué ?!-me levanté a la velocidad de la luz de la cama.

-Mentira. ¡Mira! ¡BIG TIME RUSH VIENE A KONOHA!-exclamó mi hermana enseñandome una página del periódico.

"Big Time Rush por primera vez en Konoha. 17 de noviembre de 2012. Boletos a la venta a partir del 23 de septiembre."

Miré el calendario de Batman colgado en la pared. Hoy se supone que sea 19 de septiembre. Si, si lo es. De vez, miré el reloj. 5:58 am. Me pasé una mano por el pelo y miré a mi hermana con cara de aburrimiento.

-No.-le respondí sin que me hiciera la pregunta.

-¡Por favor! Yo tengo el dinero para el boleto. Sabes que mamá no me dejará ir sola.

-Skyler, es demasiado temprano para que estes molestando.-le dije empujandola hacia la puerta.

-¡Sasuke!-infló sus cachetes.

-No. Vete a dormir o hacer algo.

-Debo prepararme para ir a la escuela.

-¿Y que haces aquí?-hice un poco más de fuerza para sacarla de mi cuarto.

-Esta bien...-entrecerré mis ojos. Algo iba a hacer. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Skyler tenía en sus manos una figura de acción de Goku de Dragon Ball. Abrí mis ojos como platos y apunté a mi hermana con mi dedo.

-Regresame eso.-dije entre dientes.

-Si me alcanzas.-dicho esto comenzó a correr. La perseguí por casi toda la casa, pero no lograba alcanzarla. Debe ser el sueño que tengo. Choqué con algo o alguien, no se, y me caí. Me quedé un rato en el piso y luego me levanté para ver que se puso en mi camino.

-Itachi.-susurré con molestia, pero no me escuchó.

-Buenos días, Sasuke. Es demasiado temprano para que estes corriendo como un loco por toda la casa.

-Hmp.

-Je, no te preocupes.-se levantó y me sonrió.-Ya extrañaba verte corriendo por la casa detrás de Sky. Por cierto, se fue a la cocina.

-Gracias por la información.-me encaminé hacia la cocina.

-¡Y deberías ponerte algo! Nadie quiere ver tus "perfectas abdominales".-logré escuchar antes de entrar a la cocina. Ignoré el comentario de mi hermano y seguí buscando mi objetivo. Mamá estaba haciendo el desayuno mientras papá terminaba de beberse un café para poder irse a trabajar.

-Subió.-me dijo mamá sin mirarme.-Y buen día.-¿eh? Pero si no la ví cuando subió. Resoplé y fui a la habitación de mi hermana para tomar venganza. Cuando entré mi vista se afectó un poco. Es como si estuviera viendo todo lo que odio en una sola habitación. El color verde claro por todos lados. Las paredes forradas con posters de Big Time Rush, La saga de Crespúsculo (Twilight) y Justin Bieber. Revistas tiradas por todos lados en el piso y su cama vestida de color fucsia. Mi habitación es todo lo contrario. Es azul, los poster son de anime, videojuegos y una que otra artista que se me hacen guapas, en vez de revistas, hay mangas y videojuegos tirados por todos lados en el piso y la ropa de cama es negra. Y también comparando que mi habitación es más oscura que la de mi hermana. Me acordé de por que estoy aquí y busqué mi objetivo. Luego de buscar entre "El Everest de revistas", encontré lo que estaba buscando: El Diario Secreto De Skyler Uchiha. Sonreí malévolamente agarrando el diario de mi hermanita.

-¡Sky! ¡Mira lo que encontré!-mi hermana apareció en menos de 10 segundos con mi figura en sus manos. Sostuve el diario en mi mano.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Damelo, baka!-Skyler corrió hacia mi inmediatamente.

-Mi Goku.-me dió el Goku sin pensarlo dos veces y me quitó el diario.

-Ahora, ¡largo! Fuera de mi habitación, ¡chu!- me empujó hacia afuera y cerró la puerta de un azote. Respiré profundo y fui a mi habitación. Coloqué la figura en su lugar respectivo. Decidí darme una ducha para relajarme un poco y me vestí con el uniforme de la escuela. Cogí mi mochila y iPod y bajé a desayunar.

50 minutos después me encontraba en la entrada de la escuela...Con todo el mundo observandome.

-¿Ese fue el que golpeó a Neji Hyuga?

-Si. Dicen que hasta lo dejó inconsiente.

-¿Quién es él? Nunca lo había visto.

-Yo tampoco...

-¿Se quizo tirar a Hinata Hyuga? Que desgraciado.

-Si, pero si yo fuera Hinata, me hubiera dejado tirar. ¡Míralo!

-Dicen que hizo todo a propósito para poder darle tutorías a Naruto y pasar más tiempo con él.

-¿Le gusta Naruto? Yo creía que se quería tirar a Hinata.

-Tal vez es bisexual. Quien sabe.-comenzé a hiperventilar. La vida social que no tenía, ¡estaba arruinada! No había pisado la escuela y estos son los rumores que escuché. Las chicas me miraban, los chicos me miraban...Hablaban de mi. De Sasuke Uchiha. El invisible...El ex-invisible.

-¿Tú eres Sasuke?-escuché una voz que nunca en mi vida esperé escuchar diciendo mi nombre y que tampoco hubiera querido. Me volteé y vi a la persona más irritante que puede existir en este planeta.

Karin.

Karin es una popular, ¡pero!, no por su apellido o dinero o "físico". ¡No señoras y señores! Karin es conocida como la pu...**(perro ladrando)** de la escuela. También es la capitana de las porristas y la mayor rival de Haruno. Discuten por todo y por todos. Me refiero a que a Haruno no le gusta compartir sus juguetes con Karin y Karin tampoco los suyos con Haruno. Siempre estan peleando y discutiendo. Antes solían ser amigas, pero parece que Karin cogió un juguete prestado de Haruno sin permiso y Haruno terminó dandose cuenta. ¿Como se todo esto? Shino. Ese chico sabe de todo y de todos.

-Eh...-piensa Sasuke, di algo.-No, no soy Sasuke.

-¿Seguro? Por que todos estan hablando de ti y me dijeron que derrotaste a Neji.

-Estoy seguro. Si fuera Sasuke, ¿por que mentiría sobre serlo? Así sería más popular ¿no?

-Bueno...

-¡Karin! ¡Apartate ahora!-ay no puede ser.

-¿Que pasó Haruno? No he hecho nada, aún.

-Yo lo reclamé primero, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?-me tiré de un edificio en mi imaginación.

-¿Sasuke? Pero...

-Pero yo me tengo que ir.-dije rápidamente y me fui lo más lejos posible de ellas. Con cada paso que daba, sentía cada vez más miradas sobre mi. Entré al salón y me senté en mi respectivo lugar. En el salón estaban Inuzuka, Temari y Tenten hablando.

-¡Eh, Sasuke!-Uzumaki entró al salón y vino hasta mi.-¿Hoy las tutorías son en tu casa o en la mía?

-...En mi casa.

-¿Donde queda, dattebayo?

-Al lado izquierdo del parque. Subes la cuesta que hay y ahí estará mi casa.

-¿Cual es tu...?

-Es la única que verás.

-Con razón eres así de antisocial, dattebayo.

-Yo no soy...

-¡Naruto!-lo llamó Inuzuka.

-Me tengo que ir. Te veré después de clases. ¡Ah! ¿Puedo llevar a Sakura-chan? Es que ella vive conmigo y no la quiero dejar sola.-iba a abrir la boca para decirle que no, pero no pude.

-¡Naruto!-Inuzuka otra vez.

-¡Oe, Kiba, debes ser más paciente!-dijo y se fue. Puse mi cabeza en la mesa lamentandome de todo esto. Estuve así hasta que sonó el timbre. El salón se llenó de gente, incluyendo a los populares, excepto Karin, ella está en otro grupo. Orochimaru-sensei entró al salón y se sentó en su silla de escritorio.

-Los que no terminaron el material de ayer terminenlo hoy y los que si lo terminaron, que fueron pocos, hagan lo que quieran excepto hablar con el compañero.-dijo y se puso a revisar unos papeles. Suspiré alivio y me puse los audífonos del iPod y me puse a mirar a los demás. Inuzuka y Tenten estaban escribiendo y conversando. Uzumaki estaba mirando a Haruno mientras esta trataba de explicarle lo que había que hacer. Haruno es una persona inteligente, pero desperdicia su inteligencia en otras cosas. Shikamaru estaba durmiendo. Hinata estaba leyendo un libro porque al igual que yo, terminó su trabajo ayer y su primo, Neji, también. Los demás terminaban su trabajo en silencio. De vez en cuando uno que otro estudiante me daba una mirada y volvía su trabajo. A mitad de clase un chico llamado Rock Lee me dio un papel.

-Es de Sakura-chan.-me susurró. Rodeé los ojos y me quede pensando en si abrir la carta o no. Decidí abrirla y la leí.

Voy a ser directa contigo. Simplemente quiero estar contigo y punto. ¿Aceptas o no?

Sakura

Suspiré con molestia y le respondí.

No. Y ya dejame en paz ¿Si?

Te pagaré.

¡Me está comprando!

Te dije que no.

60

No.

120

Ya dejame en paz. ¿No entiendes que no quiero nada contigo? Eres molesta.

Te pagaré 200 y es mi última oferta.

Pués que mal porque no la acepto.

Haruno no respondió y sonó el timbre que indica el cambio. Recogí mis cosas y me fui lo más rápido posible de ese salón. ¿Quién se cree ella? Definitivamente debo hablar con Uzumaki sobre llevarla a casa...por cierto, no sabía que ambos vivían juntos. ¿Será que los padres de Haruno también estan muertos? Lo más probable, pero no pensaré en eso ahora. Busqué a Uzumaki por todas partes, pero no lo encontré. Maldita sea. No me importaba si cortaba la clase de Kakashi-sensei, debía hablar con Uzumaki.

-¿Me buscas?

-Nunca haría algo así, Haruno.

-Me puedes llamar Sakura, ¿sabes?

-No me importa. Estoy buscando a Uzumaki.

-¿Naruto? Está en educación física con Gai-sensei.-comenzé a caminar, pero Haruno me agarró de la mano y me volteó.-¿Por que no quieres estar conmigo? ¿Acaso no te parezco linda? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Tus padres no te dejan?

-No quiero estar contigo porque las personas como tú me dan asco. Te crees que por ser popular y tener dinero puedes hacer lo que quieras.-le dije mirandola a los ojos y ella solo me abofeteó.

-¡Tú no me conoces!

-Y tú tampoco a mi, así que, no me sigas molestando porque ya tengo bastantes problemas.

-¿Es por lo de Hinata?

-No te interesa.-dije y me fui al salón de Kakashi-sensei. Hablaré con Uzumaki luego. No tuve que llevar excusa porque Kakashi-sensei aún no había llegado cuando entré al salón. Kakashi-sensei siempre llega tarde, es un hecho. El maestro decidió aparecerse 20 minutos después solo para decirnos que hoy no haríamos nada. Todos, incluyendome, se molestaron por esto y se pusieron a hablar. Como de costumbre, puse mi cabeza en la mesa y cerré mis ojos. Estaba tranquilo, tratando de pensar en cosas bonitas como por ejemplo...¿anime? No se, el punto es que estaba pensando tranquilamente hasta que un idiota puso su mano sonoramente en mi mesa haciendo que me diera un susto de madre. Levanté mi cabeza y quize volver a bajarla.

Neji Hyuga.

**What's going on mi gente? Anyway, gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, de verdad, muchas gracias. Ustedes me ponen de buenas. Lamento si hay errores ortográficos y les quería hacer una pregunta sobre el fanfic. Y es si quieren que en algún futuro del fanfic haya lemon. Se que es mi historia, pero es por ustedes que la escribo y quería saber eso. Dejenmelo saber si quieres que haya o no. Otra vez gracias y nos leeremos en el próximo capi que lo subiré mañana. ¡Sayonara! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sino Itachi estuviera vivo.**

**Capitulo 6.**

-¿Quieres algo?-le pregunté a Neji. Él solo me miraba a los ojos, lo que me daba un poco de miedo, no, no miedo sino me hacía sentir incómodo por eso ojos perlados. Son raros. Neji siguió mirandome. Juro que sentí una gota de sudor bajarme por el cuello. Por un momento pensé que me iba a golpear y cerré los ojos fuertmente, pero cuando los volví a abrir, ya no estaba. Suspiré aliviado y volví a poner mi cabeza sobre la mesa. En las demás clases no presté mucha atención a los maestros por estar pensando en Neji y su acto. Realmente creí que me iba a golpear. Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, decidí ir al patio...por lo que tuve que pasar por la cafetería.

-¡Oye! ¿Eres el que golpeó a Neji?-un chico con el pelo marrón que no conozco me habló.

-¿Como todos saben lo que pasó?-le pregunté al ojiazules.

-Neji es uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela. La gente corrió la voz de un tal Sasuke Uchiha que golpeó a Neji. ¡Hasta lo publicaron en el Blog de la escuela! Sin contar los rumores de que querías tirarte a su prima, Hinata y que por eso Neji fue donde ti.

-Yo no me quize tirar a Hinata. Ella me dijo la acompañara a aquí.

-O sea que Hinata era la que te estaba tirando a ti.

-¡NO!-todos voltearon a vernos.-No, nadie quizo tirarse a nadie.-excepto Haruno.

-Oh...De igual manera, me alegra que hayas golpeado a ese idiota.

-¿Eh?

-Me llamo Darkia Gakari, pero me puedes decir Dark y desde hace mucho había estado esperando que alguien pusiera a ese tipo en su sitio. Solo míralo. Se ve que no le gusta su castigo para nada.-volteé a mirar a Neji y aguanté las ganas de reírme al verlo con un delantar de flores y una redesilla en su pelo. Su cara valía una fortuna y cada vez que le servía comida a alguien ponía cara de desagrado. Tal vez no me reí, pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¿Vamos para allá?-me preguntó mirandome.

-No quiero buscarme más problemas.

-¡Que va! Si solo vamos por nuestro almuerzo. No te preocupes, no pasará nada.-me sonrió. Apenas conozco a este chico y creo que me cae bien, pero no puedo juzgarlo tan rápido.

-Esta bien.-acepté y fuimos por nuestro almuerzo. Cogí mi bandeja y mis manos me temblaban. ¿Desde cuando soy tan miedoso?

-Tranquilo.-trató de tranquilizarme Darkia. Respiré profundo y me moví. Les dije que me sirvieran ensalada y me moví a donde estaba Neji, que era la parte de los postres. Mi corazón se aceleró a mil y la voz no me salía.

-¿Quieres pure de manzana o una pera?-me preguntó Neji con molestia en su voz. Traté de no reírme al verlo de cerca vestido así y se me fueron los nervios.

-Dame una pera.-le respondí. Él me la dió de mala gana y me fui a...¿a donde? ¡Ah, si! Darkia. Lo busqué con la mirada y fruncí el ceño al verlo discutiendo consigo mismo sobre si coger pollo o chuleta. Luego de casi 3 minutos, ya estaba a mi lado...sin pollo ni chuleta. Rodeé los ojos y esperé a que él fuera a sentarse. Fuimos hasta una mesa en la que estaban Shikamaru, Shino, Rock Lee y Gaara Sabaku no, hermano menor de Kankuro y Temari, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, él no es popular porque no le gusta serlo. Es un chico raro y muy callado.

-Hola Sasuke.-me saludó Shikamaru. Le devolví el saludo y me senté entre Shino y Darkia, no teniendo vista a la mesa de los populares. Comenzé a comer mi ensalada y los demás comían y conversaban...Rock Lee y Darkia conversaban sobre cosas diferentes como videojuegos, música, anime...chicas y sobre el juego de baloncesto que hay el jueves. Por decirlo, esta era la mesa de los...¿nerds? No, yo no soy un nerd, ¿o si? Terminé mi almuerzo y me bebí mi fiel jugo de manzana.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿y a ti quién te gusta?-me atraganté con el jugo y comenzé a toser.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke. No seas problemático, que solo era una pregunta.-me dijo Shikamaru dandome palmadas en la espalda. Dejé de toser y me acomodé. Respiré hondo y miré a mis compañeros.

-Eso es un si.-dijo seguro Shino. Lo miré mal y me sonrojé.

-Pués si es así, la chica que te gusta tendrá una rival.-fruncí el ceño y miré a donde Shikamaru estaba mirando. Haruno estaba mirandome desde su mesa y noté como Uzumaki la miraba y Hinata a este y Inuzuka a Hinata y Tenten a Inuzuka. Me dí cuenta de muchas cosas con ese detalle. Claro, no se miraban directamente, sino que disimulaban. Haruno sostuvo la mirada un rato y se volteó.

-No, Haruno solo busca diversión.

-Y ¿por que no te quieres divertir? Suena divertido.-me dijo Darkia. Lo miré mal.-Un momento, ¿que clase de diversión?

-Ya sabes que clase de diversión.

-No deberías decir eso de Sakura-san.-dijo Lee sonrojado. ¿En serio? No dije nada porque no quize discutir y volví a mirar a la mesa de los populares donde todos estaban charlando animadamente. El timbre sonó y boté mi almuerzo para ir al salón de historia con Asuma-sensei.

-¿Alguno de ustedes a escuchado sobre las pirámides de Egipto?-nadie contesto.-Bien, porque eso es lo que estaremos estudiando en las próximas semanas.-Asuma-sensei siguió hablando sobre Egipto y su historia hasta que sonó el timbre y todos salieron de ese salón con cara de aburrimiento, excepto yo, que me gusta saber sobre las culturas de los demás países. La próxima y última clase que tengo es arte con Deidara-sensei. Ese maestro está loco, siempre se pasa diciendo que el arte es una explosión. A veces llego a pensar que es un terrorista en cubierto y que en realidad va a explotar la escuela cuando dice: ¡Vamos a explotar la escuela con nuestro arte! Definitivamente está loco. Entré al salón y me senté en mi lugar. Saqué mi libreta de dibujo y esperé las instrucciones del maestro.

-¡Hola, estudiantes! Hoy quiero que dibujen, en su libreta, algo que les haga feliz. Que les de felicidad, Que los haga sentir bien. Que se sientan bien con eso. Que les alegre la vida. Que...

-Ya entendimos.-dijo Inuzuka.

-Entonces...¡dibujen hasta explotar!-me reí por la forma en la que lo dijo y comenzé a tratar de dibujar algo de anime. El dibujo y yo no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Quizás soy bueno en otras cosas como...ahora no recuerdo, pero el punto es que no me llevo con el dibujo y punto. Traté de dibujar a Goku de Dragon Ball, pero quedó peor de lo que yo esperaba. Con un poco de duda, decidí llevarle la libreta al maestro. El maestro cogió mi libreta y me miró.

-El arte no esxplotó en ti ¿verdad?-yo me eché a reír nerviosamente y asentí.-Al menos lo intentaste, pero para la próxima deja que el arte explote en ti.-me entregó la libreta y me fui a mi asiento. Cuando fui a poner mi cabeza en la mesa, me di cuenta que había una carta. La abrí y otra vez era Haruno.

¿Que quieres que haga para que pueda estar contigo?

¿Por que estas tan obsecionada conmigo?

Durante lo que quedaba de clases, Haruno nunca me respondió. Y ahora que recuerdo, debo hablar con Uzumaki sobre llevarla a casa porque no pienso permitir que Haruno sepa donde vivo. ¿Y si un día va a mi casa y me viola? O ¿y si va a mi casa por la noche y se me queda mirando? Así como en Crespúsculo (Twilight) que Edward iba por la noche a la casa de Bella y la miraba dormir...Creo que estoy exagerando. Miré a la izquierda y ví a Sai, un chico muy pálido, pelinegro y más raro que Shino y Gaara. Él estaba muy concentrado en su dibujo ya que, es el mejor estudiante de la escuela con cualidades para dibujar. Siempre que hay un evento o algo parecido, él es el que hace el escenario o carteles. El timbre que indica la salida sonó y yo salí rápidamente para buscar a Uzumaki que lo estaba en la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Eh, Sasuke!-me saludó moviendo su mano en el aire. Me acerqué a Uzumaki y fui directo al grano.

-No puedes llevar a Haruno a mi casa.

-¿Por que no? Sakura-chan es una buena persona.

-Es que...me incomoda.

-¿Eres gay?

-No. Es solo que Haruno...

-¡Hola chicos!-hablando de la reina de Roma.-¿Que hacen?

-Sasuke me estaba diciendo algo.-Uzumaki me miró.

-¿Interrumpí?-preguntó Haruno.

-No.

-Si.-miré a Uzumaki y leí sus labios. "Por favor". Suspiré molesto.

-Esta bien.-Haruno nos miró confundida.

-No es nada, Sakura-chan. No te preocupes.-rodeé los ojos y salí.-¡Oe, Sasuke! ¡Esperame!-Uzumaki salió corriendo detrás de mi.

-¿Necesitas un mapa?-le pregunté.

-No, dattebayo. Es mejor que te siga en mi carro y ya, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?-la mencionada sonrió y me miró con sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Bien.-dije y fui a donde estaba el carro de mamá. Entré al carro en el asiento del co-piloto y mamá arrancó el carro directo a casa.

-¿Nauto va para casa?-habló mamá.

-Si...

-¿Naruto? Ese es el que estaba ayer en Borders, ¿verdad?

-Si, Sky.

-¡Que bien!

-Les cogiste mucha confianza a esa gente, ¿no?

-A comparación de ti, son buena gente.

-No me hagas reír, ni tan siquiera los conoces.

-No importa, me cayeron bien y punto.

-Mamá, Skyler se quiere juntar con gente mala.

-Y para ti ¿que son gente mala?-me preguntó mamá girando el carro a la izquierda.

-Yo...

-Además los Uzumaki suelen ser personas muy amigables.

-No hablo de Naruto solamente.

-¿Entonces...?

-Nada, olvídalo.-miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi el carro de Uzumaki detrás. Suspiré cansado y cerré mis ojos por un momento. Cuanto desearía regresar el tiempo, así en vez de estar dandole tutorías a ese chico, estuviera jugando videojuegos o leyendo manga, pero no, debo darle tutorías a alguien que me cae mal y sin yo tener la culpa de lo que pasó. Claro, debo preguntarle a Tsunade-sama sobre cuanto tiempo estaré dandole tutorías porque no pienso pasar más de un mes con Uzumaki. Llegamos a casa y salí del carro inmediatamente para ver a Uzumaki estacionando su carro y luego salir de él junto con Haruno. Mi hermana salió corriendo y fue a saludarlos. Mi mamá me miró y luego imitó a Skyler. Yo decidí entrar a la casa y esperarlos. La casa estaba silenciosa, claro, Skyler y mamá estaban afuera, papá estaba trabajando e Itachi no estaba, gracias a Kami-sama, pero ese silencio no duró mucho que digamos.

-¡No nos esperaste, dattebayo!

-Sasuke es un antisocial.-le dijo mi hermana.

-Me lo creo, ayer fue que lo vine a conocer por primera vez y eso que estamos en la misma escuela, dattebayo.

¿Ves? Por eso te digo que debes ser más sociable con la gente.

-No, pués claro que con la gente, ni modo voy a hablarle a un caballo.

-Es posible.

-Ah, cierto. Se me olvido que debo hablar contigo todos los días.

-¡Sasuke!-me reprendió mamá.

-¿Que? Es la verdad.-mi hermana me sacó la lengua y se dirigió a Uzumaki.

-¿Quieres ver mi colección de revistas?

-¡Si, dattebayo!-ambos comenzaron a subir las escalera, pero yo agarré a Uzumaki por el cuello de la camisa y lo halé.

-La única colección que él verá es la de los libros de la escuela, pero...-sonreí malévolamente en mi mente.-si quieres puedes llevar a Sakura contigo.-la mencionada me miró un poco enojada y cambió la mirada.

-¡Si! Ven, tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte.-Sky agarró a Haruno de la mano y se la llevó a su cuarto. Hice una pequeña celebración en mi mente y agradecí que mi hermana existiera. Me preparé mentalmente y rogué que Haruno se controlara aquí porque no la soporto en la escuela y mucho menos lo haré en mi propia casa.

**Aqu****í**** el capi nuevo ^.^ Gracias, everyone! Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 7.**

**-**Yo quería ver la colección de revistas, dattebayo.

-No te preocupes, Naruto, quizás Sasuke te deje libre cuando terminen con las tutorías, ¿verdad, Sasuke?.-¿que lo deje libre? ¡Pero si por su brutalidad es que le tengo que dar tutorías! Hubiera preferido darle tutorías a Inuzuka...ok, no.

-Tal vez...mientras más rápido terminemos, más tiempo tendrás de ver las revistas...-dudé un poco. Si dejo mucho tiempo a estos dos chiflados con mi hermana...no me quiero imaginar las cosas que me podría llegar a hacer.-Así que vamos, Uzumaki.-caminé hasta la sala con Uzumaki detrás de mi.

-Me puedes decir Naruto, ¿sabes? ¿Por que llamas a todos por su apellido?

-No a todos, simplemente a las personas que creo que...

-¿Que crees que...?

-A las personas me parecen que son...que no les tengo mucha confianza, por decirlo así.

-¿Quieres decir a las personas que te caen mal?

-Yo...si.-me senté en el sofá y Uzumaki me imitó.

-¿Por que...? ¿Por que te caigo mal?-su tono de voz cambió a uno más...¿melancólico?

-Voy a ser directo. Tú y tus amigos siempre me han caído mal.

-Excepto Hinata-chan.

-Si...excepto Hinata.

-Pero...¿por que te caemos mal?

-Uzumaki, estamos aquí para estudiar, no para hablar de mi vida social.-Uzumaki asintió no muy seguro y empezamos con los estudios.-¿En que clase tienes la nota baja?

-Deberías decir clases. Y contestando tu pregunta...en todas.-Uzumaki bajó la cabeza. Rodeé los ojos.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó, pero lo gastamos, lo gasté, en tratar de explicarle a Uzumaki la diferencia entre una mezcla homogénea y una heterogénea. El muy...idiota, decía que no tenían diferencia porque ambas son mezclas y que son como un lápiz negro y otro azul, que son iguales porque ambos son lápices, o sea de la misma especie. Si, hasta yo me reí cuando mencionó la palabra especie para un lápiz. Luego de una larga explicación de mi parte sobre la diferencia entre esas mezclas, hice que Uzumaki entendiera.

-¿Ya puedo ir a ver las revistas? -me preguntó recostandose en el sofá.

-No, aún falta geometría.-dije cerrando el libro de química y buscando el de geometría.

-¿Podemos descansar un momento? Además, tenemos mucho la semana entera para estudiar...¿y si mejor estudiamos una clase por día? Sería mejor, dattebayo.-miré a Uzumaki con cara de aburrimiento y solté el libro de geometría.

-Nunca llegué a pensar que diría esto.-cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir.-Tienes razón.-Uzumaki me miró.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Es que en la escuela como una persona...dobe.

-¿Eh? ¡A mi no me digas eso!-exclamó.-Teme...-susurró, pero lo pude escuchar perfectamente. Uzumaki y yo sostuvimos la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados, pero yo me eché a reír porque no soy bueno para esto y cambié la mirada. Uzumaki se burló de mi y se puso serio de momento.

-¿Ya puedo ir a ver las revistas?

-¿Tanta seriedad para eso?

-No,es que me acordé de algo...¿Puedo ir con tu hermana?

-...Si, pero escuchame bien Uzumaki, si le haces algo a mi hermana...

-¡Que va! Confía en mi...y en Sakura-chan.-Uzumaki me miró a los ojos.-Ella...ella quiere estar contigo ¿no?-abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿Como...?

-Conozco a Sakura.-suspiró.-Ella no es así. Solamente yo se como es ella y es todo lo opuesto a lo que parece.-fruncí el ceño.-Te lo digo a ti porque no quiero que tengas una primera impresión de ella de esa manera. Tampoco digo que estes con ella en la forma que ella quiere, solo que creo que deberías darle una oportunidad para conocerla mejor. Sakura necesita gente en quien confiar y estoy seguro que lo puede hacer contigo.-nunca había escuchado a Uzumaki hablar tan serio. Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que yo estuve pensando a que exactamente se refirió Uzumaki.

-Pues...yo me voy.-dijo Uzumaki levantandose y caminó sin saber por donde iba.

-Te llevaré.-dije levantandome pesadamente del sofá y caminando hasta Uzumaki. Subimos las escaleras y caminamos hasta el cuarto de mi hermana. Me pegué a la puerta y escuché a Haruno preguntandole a mi hermana si era gay o no...Esperé la respuesta de mi hermana y ella solo se rió. Toqué la puerta y la abrí. Skyler y Haruno estaban sentadas en el piso con una montaña de revistas alrededor. Haruno me miró y cambió la mirada rápidamente. Uzumaki entró corriendo y se sentó junto con las presentes. Rodeé los ojos y me volteé.

-Sasuke,-me llamó mi hermana.-puedes quedarte.-¿con estos dos locos? Incluyendo a mi hermana. No, gracias.

-Esta bien.-¿eh? ¿Por que dije eso? ¡Eso no era lo que iba a decir! Me quedé un momento paralizado pensando en porque dije eso.

-Sasuke, ¿estas bien?-me preguntó mi hermana.

-No lo se.-me senté junto con los demás. Uzumaki, Haruno y mi hermana comenzaron a hablar sobre artistas y moda. Yo cogí una revista en la que salía Avril Lavigne y me puse a ojearla, pero veía borroso cada vez que miraba de cerca; no es la primera vez que me ocurre, pero nunca le he dicho a mamá sobre eso porque no quiero usar lentes. Estuve un rato ojeando la revista, pero esta vez de lejos y me aburrí. Honestamente, esto no es lo mío. Solté la revista y me puse a mirar a Uzumaki y Haruno. Uzumaki estaba mirando una chica y Haruno estaba leyendo un test de...no ví bien. Que raro, pensé que iba a estar mirando a un chico o buscando un artículo de moda.

-Naruto, ¿me acompañas a buscar algo de bebe?

-Claro.-la sangre se me subió a la cabeza y mi corazón se aceleró a mil. Skyler y Uzumaki abandonaron el cuarto y hubo un silencio que hacía que se escuchara mi pesada respiración.

-¿Te sientes bien?-la voz de Haruno hizo que mi corazón se acelerara ahora a un millón. La miré y cuando lo hice ella simplemente se echó a reír y yo la miré confundido.

-Ahora te pregunto yo a ti, ¿te sientes bien?

-Es que...tu cara valió un millón. Parecías como si alguien estuviera a punto de matarte o violarte. Fue divertido.-me dijo sonriendo. ¿Acaso esta chica se volvió loca? ¿Es bipolar o que? Me quedé paralizado observandola y no se por que, pero sentí un ardor en mis mejillas.

-¡Ah, ya se! Es por lo de que quiero estar contigo, ¿no? Pués si es eso, no te preocupes, ahora mismo, no estoy interesada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que ahora no estoy interesada. Por el momento seré yo.

-Ahh...Creo que ya entiendo un poco a que se refirió Uzumaki.

-¡¿Que te dijjo Naruto?!-se alarmó Haruno mirandome con cara de horror.

-Tsk, tranquila, Uzumaki solo me dijo que tú no eres así y que le preocupas.

-Ah, eso. Naruto siempre dice lo mismo. Tiene esperanza que algún día cambie mi forma de pensar...Tal vez aún cree que existe la vieja Sakura del pasado...Todavía no entiende que nadie podrá hacer eso; ya lo ha intentado Ino, que es mi mejor amiga, y no lo logró.-tomó aire.-Aprecio mucho a Naruto y todo lo que ha hecho por mi, pero debe entender que la gente no cambia.-dijo y se acercó lentamente a mi. Yo no era capaz de moverme porque mi mente estaba pensando en miles de cosas al mismo tiempo. Mi corazón se volvió a acelerar cuando sentí algo húmedo en mi cuello: sus labios. Abrí los ojos como platos, agarré a Haruno por los hombros y le di un pequeño empuje, pero no la solté. La miré a los ojos y pensé un momento en la idea.

-Te hago un trato.-le dije.

-¿Un trato? ¿Que clase de trato?-Haruno sonrió de lado y se acercó un poco a mi.

-El trato es...durante un mes, yo intentaré hacerte cambiar, aunque no sepa por que eres así, y si lo logro, entonces tendrás una vida mejor de la que tienes ahora y no, no me mires así porque se que ahora mismo tu vida esta sin control.-hubo un silencio.

-¿Y si no lo logras?

-Si no lo logro...entonces estaré contigo.

-Estar conmigo, ¿como?

-En la forma en la que tú quieres...-bajé la mirada y Haruno se quedó mirandome un rato mientras yo intentaba organizar mi mente de alguna manera.

-Acepto.-levanté la vista y sonreí.

-Bien, mañana empezamos. Disfruta lo que te queda de día como eres ahora porque haré que cambies y es una promesa.-Haruno me miró con una ceja levantada y sonrió de lado.

-Espero que la cumplas.-dijo sinceramente y yo me sorprendí porque no esperaba que dijera eso.

-Lo prometo.-le dije y ella fue regresó a donde estaba. La miré mientras ella ojeaba otra revista. Mmm...Creo que debo dejar de pensar en como son las personas según mi mente porque por el momento todo es extraño para mi. Claro, Haruno si es una...una persona muy libre, pero nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que tal vez sea así por una razón o tuvo que pasar por una situación y por eso es así, pero si es verdad lo que me dijo Uzumaki de que ella es una persona diferente, yo se que haré que sea esa persona que Uzumaki dice que es. Cueste lo que cueste.

-Ya llegamos. No hicieron nada malo, ¿verdad?-Naruto nos dijo entrando al cuarto con dos vasos con jugo. Detrás de él estaba mi hermana con otros dos vasos de jugo. Yo bajé la cabeza y cuando la volví a levantar, miré mal a Uzumaki y este me sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estuvimos casi dos horas hablando y criticando cosas que veíamos en las revistas, esto en realidad no me interesa, pero fue bueno porque descubrí algunas cosas sobre como Haruno piensa en ellas. Como que no le interesa casarse o tener hijos, aunque creo que eso no lo dijo la Haruno que Uzumaki dice sino la Haruno que es ahora...Esto es complicado, es como si Haruno fuera dos personas en el mismo cuerpo.

-¿Que hora es?-preguntó Uzumaki levantandose del suelo.

-Wow, ya son las 8:30.-¿que? Imposible.

-¡Rayos! Sakura-chan, debemos irnos.-Haruno se levantó y yo la imité.

-Los acompaño.-me ofrecí y salimos del cuarto de Sky. El trayecto hasta la puerta fue en silencio hasta que mamá fue hasta donde estabamos.

-¿Ya se van? Si quieren se pueden quedar a cenar.

-No, gracias. Es que ya tenemos que irnos, quizás en otra ocasión.-habló Haruno. Uzumaki puso una cara de depresión dejando saber que él iba a decir lo contrario a lo que dijo Haruno. Mamá les sonrió y se despidió de ellos dandoles un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Recuerda que mañana las tutorías son en mi casa y no te preocupes, yo te llevaré, así que dile a Mikto-san que no se preocupe en buscarte a la escuela, dattebayo.-yo solo asentí porque no creía que Uzumaki acababa de decir algo así, además ¿desde cuando cogió confianza con mi mamá? Tal vez mientras él y mi hermana buscaban algo de beber. Uzumaki me sonrió, abrió la puerta y salió. Haruno se me quedó mirando y luego me besó en la mejilla.

-Confio en que logres quitarme esta maldición.-me sonrió y se fue junto con Uzumaki. Yo cerré la puerta y me recosté de espalda de ella. Tal vez Haruno es así por la razón que desconozco, pero eso no significa que realmente le guste la forma en la que vive ahora. Tal vez.

-Ehhhh, con que Sakura, ¿eh?

-¡Mamá! ¿Que haces ahí? ¿Sabías que eso es malo y de mala educación? ¡Por Kami-sama, me estabas velando! No, ¡me estabas hostigando! Y eso es ilegal...De igual manera, ¿que haces ahí? Además, ¿yo y Haruno? ¡Debes estar loca! Nunca estaría con ella...Mala educación, eso es lo que estabas haciendo.-la miré horrorizado.

-Sabes...no entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que acabas de decir.

-Olvídalo.-dije caminado hasta la escalera y subiendo los primeros dos escalones.

-¿No vas a cenar?

-No, no tengo hambre. Y ya se, que le diga a Sky que baje para que coma.-mamá me sonrió y yo subí. Le dije a mi hermana que bajara y me fui a mi habitación. Antes de acostarme a dormir, me di una ducha, acomodé mi mochila para mañana y finalmente me dormí pensando en un plan para cambiar a Haruno porque se que haré que cambie o vuelva a ser como era antes...

* * *

**Gracias a tod s los que siguen la historia y l s que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un review.**

**En los próximos capis se iran explicando muchas cosas sobre Sakura y su forma de ser, el plan de Sasuke e incluso unas dudas que tiene nuestro querido Naruto sobre cierta persona. ¿Creen que logre Sasuke cambiar a Sakura? O ¿Sakura seguirá viviendo su vida como le da la gana? Esta historia continuará...**

**¡Sayonara! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ¿Karin está muerta? ¿No? Entonces, significa que Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 8.**

Miércoles...En realidad, no tengo nada en contra de el miércoles, pero me parece un día extraño. Tal vez de mala suerte. Como esta mañana que Skyler le dijo a mamá sobre mis problemas de visión, no se como se enteró, y ahora mamá va a llevarme al oculista...hoy. Si, hoy que tenía todo planeado lo que iba a hacer, pero no...mi hermana tuvo que abrir su bocota y ahora estoy sentado en una sala con mamá esperando mi turno para chequearme la vista. Como odio a mi hermana en estos momentos. Y Haruno es muy suertuda, tiene otro día en el que podrá divertirse a su manera...Hablando de eso, he estado pensando en por que me preocupo tanto por ella si la he odiado desde que la vi y es que no tengo respuesta a eso. Tal vez hayan sido las palabras de Itachi, de que cuando mueres es que te juzgan por la manera en la que viviste tu vida y quizás me hice una idea sobre esas palabras y la vida de Haruno...

"Haruno Sakura 1996-2016, será recordada por ser una zorra"

Dudo que alguien quiera recordarla por ser así, y con como va, hasta quizás se muera joven, entonces Uzumaki se quedaría solo...Lo que le probocaría una gran depresión y esto afectaría a Hinata y luego a Inuzuka, Tenten, Neji...Y todo por culpa de Haruno y su forma de vivir, aunque no dudo que esto ya este afectandolos, creo, pero el punto es que siento que debo ayudarla, aunque una parte de mi me dice que olvide todo esto y siga con mi vida y que ya tengo bastantes problemas, pero...me da tanta rabia que haya dicho que nadie es capaz de cambiar. Me enojó tanto que siento que le quiero demostrar que no es cierto lo que dijo, como si quisiera darle una lección. Le quiero demostrar que lo que dijo no es cierto y que las personas si pueden cambiar...

Además ella es bastante inteligente, tiene un futuro brillante que le espera, hasta puede llegar a ser una abogada, jefa de alguna compañía o una gran doctora, pero si sigue así lo único que llegará a ser es una prostituta y eso no me gustaría...

"_Estoy guiando un Mercedez Benz que logr__é__ comprarme con el dinero que gano trabajando en mi compa__ñí__a, Uchiha Corporation y me detengo en una luz roja cuando de la nada miro hacia el lado y veo a cierta pelirosa parada en una esquina al frente de un bar. La ignoro y sigo esperando a que cambie la luz. Toc Toc, alguien toc__ó__ mi ventana y cuando mir__ó__ era la pelirosa de la esquina. Le pregunto que quiere y ella solo se me queda viendo y luego pronuncia mi nombre. Yo abro los ojos como platos y digo su nombre, luego le pregunto que le pas__ó__, ella solo me dice que si quiero estar con ella y que me har__á__ un descuento por ser un conocido, pongo una cara de vete al cara...y aprieto el bot__ó__n para subir el cristal. Me quedo paralizado y vuelvo a arrancar el carro hacia mi casa."_

...

...

...

Soy demasiado exagerado...Pero ¡es la verdad! Eso puede llegar a suceder si yo no la ayudo...o alguien más podría ayudarla, no, Uzumaki dijo que nadie ha podido ayudarla, ni tan siquiera él mismo...¿Y si no lo logro? ¿Y si todo lo que haré no le hace cambiar? No, debo ser positivo, si, ¡ser positivo!...Me parecí a Gai-sensei...Uy.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-la voz de mamá me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Si, ¿por que preguntas?

-Todos te estaban mirando porque estabas haciendo muecas.-me susurró en el oído. Miré a la gente que estaba a mi alrededor y todos estaban mirandoome con cara de "está loco". Yo bajé la cabeza avergonzado y escuché que una mujer dijo mi nombre.

-Ven.-me dijo mamá y entramos por una puerta blanca que decía: Dra. Kujo. Entramos al cuarto y mamá se sentó en una de las sillas para los acompañantes mientras yo me quedé mirando a la mujer esa. Ella me indicó que me sentara en una silla con maquinas alrededor y así lo hice.

-Bien, eres Sasuke, ¿no?-yo asentí.-¿Que problemas estas teniendo con la vista?-me preguntó acomodando una de las maquinas cerca de mi.

-No puedo ver bien de cerca.

-Bien...acerca tu cara al lente y cierra el ojo izquierdo.-eso mismo hice y la doctora puso una letras en una pantalla al frente de mi.-Bien dime que letras ves en la primera fila.-me quedé un rato observando las letras que para mi vista no eran letras sino algarabatos y dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-A, T, Z, C, O y P.-la doctora sonrió burlonamente y cambió el lente por una con más aumento.

-Ahora, ¿que ves en la segunda fila?-esta vez veía mucho mejor.

-Y, H, I, J, K y G.

-Bien, ahora cierra tu ojo derecho y mira con el derecho.-hice lo que dijo y pasó lo mismo. Cuando no tenía aumento no veía las letras, pero cuando le ponía aumento si. La doctora apagó la pantalla y movió la máquina. Cogió un aparato parecido a una linterna y me iluminó cada uno de mis ojos, lo que hizo que luego no pudiera ver.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Sasuke.-me comentó la doctora.

-Gracias.

-Aham.-escuché a mi mamá y la miré con una ceja alzada. Ella entrecerró los ojos y yo rodeé los ojos. La doctora se sentó en su silla de escritorio y se puso a escribir en unos papeles mientras yo la miré. Sinceramente, no está tan mal de físico...Se ve joven, diría unos 28 años, piel clara, ojos marrones y el pelo color chocolate y su cuerpo bien formado.

-Aham.-volví a escuchar a mamá y yo me sonrojé.

-Bien, Sasuke debe utilizar lentes para poder ver de cerca. Tiene una vista perfecta cuando se trata de ver de lejos, pero cuando el lente no tenía aumento, dijo todas las letras incorrectas, así que, le hice una receta, puede ir a cualquier tienda de lentes a comprarles uno que sea adecuados para su situación. Tome.-mamá se levantó y tomó el papel en sus manos.-Eso es todo y Sasuke,-la miré.-no esfuerzes mucho tu vista, te recomiendo que utilices los lentes todo el tiempo que sea posible.-yo asentí y me levanté del asiento. Mamá le agradeció a la doctora y salimos del cuarto. Cuando ya estabamos dentro del carro, mamá me miró y arrancó el carro.

-¿Que pasa?-le pregunté.

-Controla tus hormonas, Sasuke o la próxima vez disimula mejor.-yo me puso rojo como un tomate y no volví a hablar hasta que mamá estacionó el carro frente a un centro comercial. Entramos y fuimos a la primera tienda de lentes que vimos. Mamá habló con la encargada y le entregó el papel que le dio la doctora. La encargada escribió algo en la computadora y se dirigió una pared llena de lentes. Yo la seguí y mamá también.

-Todos estos de aquí son para ver de cerca, escoge el que más que te guste.-me quedé mirando los lentes y realmente ninguno me gustó, y es que ¡no quiero usar lentes! Suspiré molesto y cogí unos lentes negros y con la mordura mediana, no se veían tan mal. Se veían "cool", pero no para mi. Me los puse y me miré en un espejo. No me veía tan mal...y me quedaban bien con mi cara.

-Estos.-dije seguro y me los quité. La encargada los cogió y fue a la caja a cobrarlos. Mamá la siguió y yo salí de la tienda a esperar a mamá cuando mis ojos vieron algo tan hermoso, bello, precioso...Un poster extra enorme anunciando la fecha del lanzamiento del juego Ninja Gaiden. El aire que antes tenía se me fue y mis piernas caminaron por si solas hacia el poster. Cuando llegué pegué mi frente al cristal y sonreí como un idiota.

-¿Sasuke?-ay, no. Me volteé sin aire y fruncí el ceño.

-Hola...¿q-que haces aquí?-esto solo me pasa a mi. La chica que me gusta acaba de verme haciendo el ridículo.

-Ayer recibí mi pago y decidí comprarme unas cosas.-Emily me sonrió y yo me sonrojé un poco.-Y tú, ¿que haces aquí?

-Yo...

-¿Emily? ¡Hola! ¿Como estas?-la voz de mamá me interrumpió...espera un momento, ¿como mamá sabe su nombre? ¿Acaso la conoce?

-¡Ah! Hola, Mikoto. Si, estoy bien, ¿y tú?

-Muy bien, aquí que le recetaron unos lentes a Sasuke.

-¿En serio?-Emily me miró.

-Si...¿como se conocen?

-Ah, Emily estudió en tu escuela junto con Itachi.-este es el colmo.

-Si...ya conozco a Sasuke porque él va a donde yo trabajo y nunca imaginé que fueras hermano de Itachi, no te pareces mucho a él...sin ofender.

-No, que va, gracias por el cumplido.

-Sasuke. De igual manera, Sasuke, debemos irnos. Todavía estas a tiempo para la escuela.

-Pero...

-Emily, fue un placer verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo. Hasta luego, Sasuke.-me sonrió y yo me fui con mamá. Cuando ya estabamos dentro del carro, mamá me dio la bolsa con los lentes. No dije nada y le quité la etiqueta para poder ponermelos. Cuando me los puse, todo se hizo más claro.

-No puedo ir a la escuela, no llevo uniforme puesto.-señalé mi ropa que constaba de un simple suéter negro, jeans del mismo color y unas converse, con un beanie (gorro) negro puesto en la cabeza. Parezco como si hubiera estado en un funeral.

-No puedes entrar a los salones, pero si a la escuela.

-¿Y que haré?

-Yo que se.-inflé los cachetes y luego solté el aire. Recosté mi cabeza en el asiento y cerré mis ojos.

...

...

...

...

-Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke...¡Sasuke!-abrí mis ojos y me encontré con un par de ojos azules. Levanté mi cabeza y vi a Uzumaki junto con Hinata. Miré a mi alrededor y estaba en la escuela, pero dentro del carro de mamá. Salí del carro y me sobé la frente.

-Adiós, Mikoto-san.-se despidió Uzumaki y mamá se fue. Yo tayé mis ojos y bostezé.

-Ho-hola, Sasuke-san.-me saludó Hinata. Yo le sonreí y miré a mi alrededor.

-¡Buenas tardes, Sasuke! Si que estabas dormido, ¿eh? Te veías tan lindo...

-Eres un dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-Dobe.

¡Teme! ¡Baka! ¡Baka!

-Oe, Naruto. Cállate de una buena vez.-me volteé y vi a Haruno junto con Yamanaka. Cuando me vió, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acercó a mi. Me saludó dandome un beso en la mejilla y pude oler el olor de algún alcohol. Tosé un poco por eso y la miré. Alguien tan joven bebiendo...Me da asco, pero trataré de que deje de hacer eso, ¿como? No se.

-¿Y esos lentes?-me preguntó Haruno.

-No veo bien de cerca.

-Tal vez por eso era que no te habías fijado en mi.-susurró para ella misma, pero logré escucharla.

-¡Es cierto! No me había dado cuenta que llevas lentes.-comentó Uzumaki.

-Hola, Sasuke.-me sonrió Yamanaka. Yo le sonreí y caminé hasta la entrada de la escuela.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Espera!-Uzumaki corrió hasta donde yo estaba y caminó junto a mi.-Sakura-chan me dijo lo del trato. ¿De verdad vas a hacer eso?

-Si, Uzumaki o al menos trataré.

-¿Que tienes planeado?

-Muchas cosas. Pienso hacer diferentes actividades con ella.

-No me referí a eso. ¿Que logras haciendo esto?-me puse a pensar un rato en la respuesta.

-No se...Es solo que ella dijo que nadie es capaz de cambiar y...eso me enojó. Siento que debo demostrarle que se equivoca. Argh, sinceramente, estoy confundido. Ya no se ni que pensar.

-Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, demostrarle que esta equivocada, te recomiendo, no, no te recomiendo, te advierto que si Sakura termina lastimada después de todo esto, juro que te mato, Sasuke Uchiha.-me quedé mirando paralizado a Uzumaki y este me miró a los ojos. Tristeza, enojo y frustración, eso fue lo que ví en ellos. Haruno es la única persona cercana que le queda a él. Sus padres estan muertos, no tiene hermanos y a veces la gente lo rechaza por ser un tonto, pero a pesar de eso es popular en la escuela, aunque eso no significa que quiera serlo. Él esta sufriendo doble, la muerte de sus padres y ver que Haruno cada día se muere más y más. Pero a pesar de todo siempre lo he visto con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo bromas, conversando con todos incluyendo las personas que son desagradables, él siempre sigue adelante...

-...Naruto, te prometo que dentro de un mes Haruno no será la misma persona y tu sonrisa no esconderá una tristeza. Yo Sasuke Uchiha, lo prometo.-la cara de Naruto se suavizó y me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Y que esperas?

-¿Que?

-Vamos, empieza desde ahora. Y no te preocupes, ya le pregunté a la vieja sobre hasta cuando tienes que darme tutorías y dijo que hasta la semana que viene no, la otra que viene.-yo asentí.-¿Que esperas? ¡Ve por ella!

-Esta bien, pero antes necesito preguntarte unas cosas sobre ella.

-¿Eh? ¿El que?

-Además de alcohol, ¿Haruno utiliza otras sustancias?

-Sakura ha sufrido mucho, demasiado, mucho más que yo. Lo que ella ha sufrido no se compara con lo que yo he sufrido. Ella lo que está es...traumatizada, por decirlo así. Le lavaron el cerebro y ella se creyó todo, por eso es así. Y ella tratando de buscar algún escape, buscó "remedios" para olvidarse de todo, así que, contestando tu pregunta, Sakura...-tomó aire y bajó la cabeza.-ella se corta y casi todos los días lleva a un hombre diferente al apartamento.

-¿Donde encuentra a esos hombres?

-En bares y discotecas, pero especialmente en una discoteca llamada Akatsuki. Es una de las más populares de Konoha y por eso va más gente.-nota mental: discoteca Akatsuki.

-Bien, ¿utiliza drogas, fuma...?

-No, que yo sepa. Lo más que hace es beber, tener sexo con el primer hombre que encuentre y luego se corta. Es como una rutina.

-Ya veo...¿Quién la lleva a la discoteca o esos sitios?

-Nadie, ella va en su carro sola, y regresa acompañada de un hombre diferente.

-Esta bien, creo que ya tengo bastante información. Te avisaré cuando necesite ayuda.

-Ten. Mi número de celular.-él sacó un papel pequeño de su bolsillo y me lo entregó. Yo lo miré confundido.-Es en caso de que me encuentre con una chica linda, ya sabes, hay que estar preparado. Yo me reí y me volteé.

-Deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor.-le dije y comenzé a caminar.

-¿A que te referiste? ¡Sasuke!-ignoré a Naruto y seguí mi camino buscando a Haruno, pero me encontré con Karin en el camino.

-Hola, Sasuke-kun. Te ves bien.-me dijo mirandome de pies a cabeza.

-No tengo tiempo para ti.- dije y pasé por su lado.

-¿Pero para Haruno si? Esa zorra no se merece la atención de nadie. Conmigo te puedes divertir mejor.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir, pero a Haruno, no la metas en esto. Quizás sea una zorra, pero no una necesitada como tú.-escuché gruñir a Karin y lo seguí caminando.

-¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!-seguí caminando, pero no encontraba a Haruno por ninguna parte. Tsk, no debe estar lejos, hace minutos estaba a mi lado...Quien lo diría antes era ella la que me buscaba a mi y ahora soy yo él que la busco. Salí a la entrad y al fin la ví...subiendose a una motora con un hombre que no conozco. La llamé, pero no me pudo escuchar por el motor de la motora. Decidí correr hasta ella, pero ya el hombre había acelerado y se fueron. Respiré pesadamente y me apoyé de mis rodillas tratando de tranquilizarme, pero lo más que me importaba era, ¿quién era ese hombre?

**Gracias por los reviews, esta vez traté de que se entendiera mejor lo que realmente Sasuke piensa y es que él por el momento está un poco confundido y por es así, pero en este capi traté de explicar mejor las razones de Sasuke y como piensa, sus sentimientos se irán expresando mejor con el proceso de la historia. Anyway, espero que este capi haya sido mejor y que lo hayan entendido y si tienen otras sugerencias o comentarios, sientanse libres de decirmelos. Sayonara ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 9.**

Jadeé y levanté la mirada hacia la carretera. ¿A donde habrá ido? ¿Quien era ese hombre? ¿Será un familiar de ella? Debo decirle a Naruto. Caminé hasta la cafetería y lo ví sentado junto con los demás populares.

-¡Eh, Sasuke! ¿Como estás? No te ví en la mañana. Oh, tienes lentes puestos.-Darkia dijo tan rápido que no pude entender lo que dijo exactamente.

-Bien...-dije sin saber a lo que estaba respondiendo.-Darkia, necesito hacer algo, ¿si? Te hablo luego.-le dije y seguí caminando hasta que llegué a la mesa de Naruto. Cogí a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastré a un lugar lejos, no sin antes darme cuenta como Neji me miró mal.

-¿No se supone que estuvieras con Sakura-chan?-me preguntó cuando lo solté.

-Si, pero se fue.

-¿Se fue? ¿Como que se fue?

-Se fue, con un hombre, en una motora.

-¿Para donde?

-¡Yo que se! ¿Por que crees que estoy aquí?-Naruto se puso a pensar un momento y me miró confundido.

-¿En una motora? No se. Nunca había hecho algo así...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Irse de la escuela con alguien. Si se ha ido varias veces, pero siempre había sido sola.

-¡Yamanaka!

-¿Eh?

-Ella debe saber algo. Haruno dijo que ella es su mejor amiga y las mejores amigas se cuentan todo, ¿no?

-Tsk, no me gusta hablar mucho con Ino.-regresamos a la mesa donde antes estaba Naruto y miramos a Yamanaka. Ella nos miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Que hice ahora?-se cruzó de brazos. Naruto iba a hablar, pero yo lo interrumpí.

-Necesito hablar contigo...en privado.-los demás presentes en la mesa me miraron confundidos. Yamanaka se levantó y fuimos a donde estaba antes con Naruto.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Tiene que ver con Haruno. Ella se fue con un hombre en una motora. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-Yo...-me miró y luego miró a Naruto.-No se si decirte.

-¡Ino! Sasuke va a tratar de ayudar a Sakura-chan. Por favor, necesitamos que nos digas si sabes algo de ese hombre.

-O sea que es cierto que vas a ayudar Sakura, ¿eh?

-Eso es lo que trataré de hacer.

-Pero fue un trato, ¿cierto?

-Si, pero yo soy el que va a ganar. Claro, si llego a cambiar a Haruno, ella va a salir ganando mejor que yo.-le sonreí. Ella me miró por un momento y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Esta bien. Sakura me había contado sobre un chico que conoció en Akatsuki y parece que se ven de vez en cuando.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

-Haber si recuerdo...¡Aja! Se llama Sasori.

-Sasori...-susurré y me puse a pensar si conozco a alguien con ese nombre. No, creo que no, pero le preguntaré a Itachi, ya que, todos conocen a Itachi y él conoce a todos.-Bien, gracias, Ino.-ella me sonrió y volvió a la mesa.

-No se como lo haces.-dijo Naruto mirandome.

-¿El que?

-Yo nunca puedo hablar con Ino sin discutir

-Porque debes tratar a las personas dependiendo de su personalidad o tal vez siempre discutes con ella porque eres un dobe.

-¡Gatos! Deja de decirme así y ponte a buscar a Sakura-chan.

-¿Como quieres que la busque si no se donde está?

-Etto...Kuso.

-Deberías irte. Ya mismo va a sonar el timbre.

-Tsk. Asuma-sensei aburre.-me dijo y se fue. Bien, ahora ¿que hago? Mejor me quedo hasta las tres y espero a Naruto. Decidí ir al patio y sentarme debajo del árbol de siempre. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y marqué el número de Itachi. Sonó como cinco veces y al fin lo cogió.

-¿Sasuke?

-El mismo. Oye, necesito saber si conoces a un tal Sasori.

-¿Sasori? Si, es un amigo mío. Estudiabamos juntos. ¿Por que preguntas?

-Necesito más información.

-Pués, tiene 20 años...y vive en el mismo edificio que yo junto con Kisame. ¿Sasuke que planeas? ¿No te habrás unido a la mafia y estan buscando a Sasori para matarlo?

-No seas ridículo. ¿Me puedes dar su número?

-Sasuke me estas asustando. ¿Eres gay?

-¡Dame su número!

-Vale, vale. Espera un momento.-Itachi me dijo el número y yo lo guardé en mi celular y le colgué a Itachi sin decir nada. Si, así trato a Itachi la mayoría del tiempo y no es que lo hago a propósito, es solo que ya me acostumbré a tratarlo así. Me quedé pensando en que hacer exactamente. Guardé el celular donde estaba y fui hasta mi casillero. Hice la contraseña y saqué una libreta sin usar que tenía guardada en caso de "emergencia". Me senté en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en el casillero y comencé a escribir en la libreta.

"Plan Haruno"

Alejarla de toda sustancia negativa.

Escribí unas cuantas cosas más que tengo pensado hacer y cerré la libreta. Estaba mirando los demás casilleros cuando una idea cruzó por mi mente, pero la rechazé al instante. No puedo tratar de abrir el casillero de Haruno sin su permiso, eso sería ilegal, ¿no? Aunque...Argh, olvídalo. Me levanté y fui a la oficina de Tsunade-sama. Toqué antes de entrar y la directora estaba trepada en una escalera buscando unos libros en los estantes. Ella me miró por un momento y volvió su mirada a los libros.

-¿Desea algo, joven Uchiha?

-Me preguntaba si tiene un sujetapapeles.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Si.

-Hay unos cuantos encima del escritorio. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, por favor.-tragué saliva y cogí unos cuantos sujetapapeles. Salí de la oficina y fui hasta el casillero de Haruno...espera ¡no se cual es! Me golpeé la frente con la palma de mi mano y me acordé rápidamente de Shino. Fui hasta el salón de Asuma-sensei y golpeé la puerta.

-Sasuke, ¿que necesitas?

-¿Me permite hablar con Shino un momento?

-Shino, ve.-Shino se levantó y salió.

-¿Cual es el casillero de Haruno?-Shino caminó hasta los casilleros y señaló un casillero pintado de rosita.-¿Estas seguro que ese es el casillero de ella?

-Si.-me dijo y se fue por donde vinimos. Yo fruncí el ceño y cogí el pequeño candado en mi mano. Abrí el sujetapapeles y lo introduje en el candado. Le dí unas cuantas vueltas y se abrió; quité el candado y abrí poco a poco el casillero. Abrí mis ojos como platos y miré a mi alrededor. Dos botellas de ron, un paquete de cigarrillos sin abrir y una caja de cartón cerrada con cinta adhesiva negra. Se ve sospechosa. Acerqué mi mano a la caja y la alejé rápidamente. Cogí el paquete de cigarrillos y los guardé en mi bolsillo del pantalón. Cogí las botellas de alcohol y las puse en el piso. Cerré el casillero junto con el candado y fui al baño con las botellas. Abrí una de las botellas y boté el contenido por el lavamanos luego hice lo mismo con la otra botella. Salí corriendo a la entrada de la escuela y boté las botellas con el paquete de cigarrillos. Iba a entrar otra vez, pero vi a Naruto salir de la escuela y vino corriendo hasta mi.

-¿Que haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Deidara-sensei no vino. Vamos, ¿que hacemos?

-Necesito ir a donde vive mi hermano.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Algo así, ¿vamos o no? Yo te digo por donde ir.

-¡Claro, dattebayo!-Naruto corrió hasta su carro y yo lo seguí caminando. Cuando ya estuve dentro del carro, Naruto arrancó el carro.-Dile el lugar.

-¿Que?

-Al GPS. Dile el lugar y yo seguiré las direcciones.

-Hospital Central de Konoha.-el GPS repitió lo que yo dije y comenzó a darle direcciones a Naruto de por donde ir. Bajé la ventana y respiré aire fresco y el olor, no, la peste de ramen que había en el carro.

-¿Tienes calor?-me preguntó Naruto prendiendo el radio.

-Tu carro apesta.-le fui directo.

-Sakura-chan dice siempre lo mismo, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, dattebayo. ¡Adoro el ramen! ¿A ti te gusta?

-No mucho.-le respondí poniendo cara de asco.

-Ah...Y ¿para que vamos a donde vive tu hermano?

-Allí vive Sasori, el chico con quien está Haruno.

-¿Estas loco? No sabes si ese chico es un criminal. ¿Y si nos mata?

-No te preocupes, es amigo de mi hermano y mi hermano no es un criminal.

-...Si tu lo dices...¿Y para que vamos a buscarlo?

-Tal vez esté en su apartamento con Haruno o sino podemos esperarlo.

-¿Para...?

-Una oferta.

-A veces me asustas, ¿sabes?

-¿Quieres que ayude a Haruno o no?

-Obvio.

-Pues ayudame cuando te necesite, ¿si?

-Bien, pero no pienso matar ni asaltar ni robar ni...

-Nada de lo que voy a hacer es ilegal.

-Más te vale, Teme.

-Hmp.-el GPS siguió dandole direcciones a Naruto hasta que llegamos al hospital donde trabaja Itachi. El edifio de apartamentos estaba justo a una calle del hospital; era imposible no notarlo, era enorme y rojo. Le señalé el edificio a Naruto y él lo siguió y aparcó el carro dentro del estacionamiento del edificio. Cuando aparcó el carro, salimos de él y nos quedamos mirando el lugar.

-¡Mira!-señalé la misma motora que ví en la escuela.

-¿Esa es la motora que viste?

-Si, estoy totalmente seguro.

-Entonces, ¿subimos o no?-asentí con la cabeza y subimos por las escaleras. Le preguntamos a una empleada por el apartamento de Sasori y ella nos dijo la dirección. De camino al apartamento, Naruto me detuvo.

-¿Sucede algo?-le pregunté.

-No, es solo que...¿y si Sakura-chan está ahí? Me duele verla con hombres que no conoce.

-...Si Haruno está ahí, entonces haremos lo posible por llevarnosla y si la encontramos con Sasori, hacemos algo, no se, le tiramos un cubo de agua.-le sonreí. Naruto volvió a su estado de antes y nos encaminamos al apartamento. Cuando estuvimos al frente de la puerta con el número 237, nos quedamos paralizados y no supimos que hacer, pero Naruto fue más inteligente y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Se escucharon unos pasos dentro del apartamento y luego nos abrió la puerta un pelirrojo.

-¿Quienes son? Espérate, ¿no eres el hermano de Itachi?-me señaló con una ceja alzada.

-Si, si lo soy.

-Bien...¿Se te ofrece algo?

-¿Sakura-chan está contigo?-se adelantó Naruto mirando directamente a la cara.

-¿Quien?

-Sakura Haruno.

-Ah...no. Estaba con ella hace un rato, pero luego la dejé en su casa.

-¿Que tipo de relación tienes con ella?

-Yo...-nos miró un poco confundido y yo le di una mirada asesina.-Ella y yo nos conocimos en Akatsuki y desde entonces tenemos un poco de diversión.

-Como quien dice, es tu amante.

-Algo así.-me quedé mirando a Sasori a los ojos por un buen tiempo y él me miraba con un poco de terror, pero trataba de parecer tranquilo.-Eso es todo, debo hacer cosas.-dijo rápido y casi cierra la puerta si no hubiera puesto mi pie en ella.

-Escuchame bien, Sasori. Te quiero lejos de ella. No contestes sus llamadas, no la llames, no la busques, no vayas a Akatsuki cuando ella vaya, no le hables ni menciones su nombre. Haz lo que quieres, pero nada con ella. Y como yo se como tu mente trabaja, toma.-saqué "unos cuantos billetes" que tenía guardado para comprarme el juego de Ninja Gaiden. En un futuro me lamentaré de esto. Sasori cogió los billetes y me miró.-También dame tu celular, así no tendrás tentación de llamarla.-Sasori me miró mal y yo solo sonreí de lado.

-Si no fueras hermano de Itachi, te habría dado una paliza, pero les tengo bastante respeto a los Uchiha.-sacó su celular y me lo dio.

-Gracias.-le dije y él cerró la puerta. Silencio.

-¡Wow! ¡Eres todo un villano, Teme! Dime, ¿como lo haces?-Naruto me agarró por los hombros y me miró asombrado.

-Olvídalo.-quité sus manos de mis hombros y comencé a caminar.-Lo importante es que ya nos quitamos un problema de encima.

-Tienes razón.-Naruto corrió hasta donde mi y me sonrió. Nunca pensé estar haciendo esto y mucho menos con alguien como Naruto, pero mucho menos me imaginé de lo que soy capaz por solo ayudar a alguien que apenas conozco. Haruno, no se si estoy haciendo esto para ganar el trato y no ser un perdedor ante ti o simplemente quiero ayudarte de verdad porque ahora que lo pienso, eres una persona al igual que yo y solo tú sabes por que haces todo esto, pero prometo, no importa que sea por ganar el trato o ayudarte, que yo le daré un giro de 360 grados a tu vida, es una promesa.

**Siento haberme tardado, pero tuve muchos proyectos la semana pasada y estuve bastante ocupada. Gracias a los que leen y dejan sus reviews y lamento si hay algún error ortográfico. **

**Sayonara ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Todo, excepto la historia, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Capitulo 10.**

-Y así multiplicas un trinomio por un binomio.-terminé de explicarle a Naruto. Ya estabamos en su apartamento con peste a ramen, en donde Haruno no estaba, y decidimos estudiar en lo que Haruno decidiera aparecer, si no aparecía, vamos a buscarla.

-Ah...ya entiendo...¿Sabes algo? Tengo hambre. ¿Quieres ramen?-Naruto recogió los libros y los puso dentro de su mochila.

-Un poco, gracias.-ayudé a Naruto a recoger la mesa.

-¡Yo soy el mejor chef haciendo ramen, dattebayo!-el pelirubio exclamó y se fue a la cocina.

-No, no lo eres.-se escuchó la voz de alguien desde la puerta. Me volteé y me puse serio.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Donde estabas?-Naruto regresó corriendo y fue hasta Haruno que estaba poniendo su mochila en una esquina y se tumbó en el sofá.

-Estaba divirtiendome un rato.-se encogió de hombros.

-Nos preocupamos mucho por ti.-Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Nos...?-Naruto volteó a verme y Haruno lo imitó.

-Hola.-tragué saliva y la observé seriamente.

-¿Que haces aquí?-me preguntó con un tono de ¿molestia?

-Yo mejor me voy a hacer el ramen.-Naruto dijo y regresó a la cocina. Me paré de la silla y fui a sentarme al lado de Haruno.

-¿Se te olvidó que debo darle tutorías a Naruto?-la miré.

-No, pero...-bajó la mirada.

-Dime una cosa, Haruno, ¿estabas en Akatsuki?-ella me miró enojada al principio y luego con asombro.

-Primero: si quieres ayudarme, no me vuelvas a llamar por mi apellido. Nunca lo hagas, no lo menciones ni tan siquiera. Lo odio.-asentí.-Segundo: no se como sabes que voy a Akatsuki, pero si, estaba ahí y tercero: por el momento estoy enojada contigo.

-¿Por...?

-Me ignoraste cuando llegaste a la escuela. Me dijiste que me ibas a ayudar y no haz hecho nada.-elevó un poco la voz.

-No te ignoré, iba a la oficina a preguntarle algo a la directora y luego iba a buscarte; que por cierto, lo hice, pero ya te habías ido en la motora con ese...hombre.

-¿Celoso?-sonrió de lado.

-No te ilusiones, cariño.-me reí.

-¿Eso significa que me ayudarás?-me preguntó poniendose seria. Yo la miré.

-¿Debo decirtelo una vez más? Si, si te voy a ayudar y aunque no lo creas, ya he hecho un progreso.-le dije recordando lo de Sasori y el alcohol que había en su casillero.

-Me pregunto como, pero olvídalo. ¿Por que no empezamos de nuevo? Tu sabes presentarnos y eso.-dijo sonrojandose un poco. Debo admitir que se ve muy tierna sonrojada.

-Bien, me llamo Sasuke Uchiha. Tengo 16 años y...no se que decir.-reí entre dientes.

-Pués yo me llamo Sakura, me puedes decir Saku y ya sabes mi apellido. Tengo 16 años y...yo tampoco se que decir.-sonrió.

-Creo que ambos somos malos en presentaciones.

-Eso creo.-se pasó una mano por el su pelo largo y de color rosa y me miró.-Bien, ¿como me vas a ayudar?

-¿Te soy sincero? No se, pero mejor dejo que el tiempo haga su trabajo.- Sakura se quedó mirandome un rato y sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Antes creía que eras un "nerd" y que eras un tonto. Aunque pienso que eres un idiota por ignorarme y por ser el único que se me ha negado a pasar un rato juntos. Es raro. ¿Seguro que no eres gay?

-Esta será la última vez que lo diré. No-soy-gay. ¡Me gustan las mujeres! ¿Que tiene de difícil entender eso?

-Es que...como nunca antes me habían rechazado, me siento fea ahora. Dime, Sasuke, ¿soy fea?

-Que dramática eres.-sonreí de lado.

-Sasuke, esto es serio. ¿Soy fea o no?-me miró seriamente.

-Yo...-empecé a decir, pero la miré arriba a abajo y luego la miré a los ojos.-No eres fea, pero...por el momento no eres mi tipo.

-¿Por el momento?

-Es que, Sakura, eres linda, lo admito, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-No me gusta tu forma de ser y pués alguna ropa que usas.

-¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?-se alarmó y se tocó la mini falda que llevaba puesta. Tragué saliva antes de decir lo que pensaba decir.

-Pareces prostituta.-¡bam! Me aguanté del sofá, pero de igual manera me caí al suelo porque Sakura me dio un puño en la cara. Pasé mi mano por mi boca y cuando la miré, había un poco de sangre. Otra vez estoy con el labio , Sasuke. Sakura me miró más que enojada y se fue hecha humo a su habitación pasandole por el lado a Naruto que vino cuando escuchó el golpe.

-¡Eso si que fue un golpe, dattebayo!-lo miré mal y me levanté del suelo.-Vamos, debo curarte esa herida, pero si quieres te la curo con un beso.

-Atrévete y te mato, Naruto.

-¡Ja! Era una broma, ven.-lo seguí hasta la cocina y Naruto buscó el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Sabes usar eso?-señalé la caja blanca de metal.

-Yo...no.-bajó la cabeza.-Pero Sakura-chan si.-rodeé los ojos. Perfecto. Le quité la caja a Naruto y fui a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Traté de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, así que tumbé la puerta de una patada...Mentira, toqué la puerta con mi mano libre.

-Sakura...-la llamé cuando no hubo respuesta de su parte.

-¡Vete!

-Necesito tu ayuda. Me duele mucho el labio y Naruto no sabe utilizar el botiquín...-pasaron 10 segundos y abrió la puerta.

-Te curaré porque fui yo la que te hice eso, aunque te lo mereciste.-se hizo a un lado y me dejó entrar.

-Lo siento, solo dije lo que pensaba y prefiero decir la verdad a que mentir.-me senté en su cama.

-¿A que te referiste con que parezco prostituta?-cerró la puerta y se sentó a mi lado; me quitó la caja y buscó lo necesario.

-Me referí a tu forma de vestir, aunque...

-¿Aunque qué?-me miró con furia.

-Nada...-me encogí de hombros. Ella cogió un pote de alcohol y hecho un poco en algodón y lo puso en mi herida. Me alejé de repente y casi me caigo de nuevo.

-No seas miedoso, es solo alcohol.-sonrió.

-Claro, como no eres tú.-me volví a acomodar y ella puso suavemente otra vez el algodón en la herida. Lo dejó un rato y luego lo movió un poco de sitio.

-¿Que decías sobre mi ropa?-sacó el algodón y buscó uno limpio. Volvió a echarle alcohol y lo puso otra vez en mi herida.

-Sakura...no se porque eres así, pero no me agrada. No te respetas a ti misma. Solo quize decir que usas ropa muy escotada y que sinceramente, no te pega para nada.-sacó el algodón y lo tiró a la basura junto con el otro. Guardó el alcohol en la caja y puso la caja en el suelo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto?-se acercó un poco a mi y me miró a los ojos.

-Nada porque yo no puedo obligarte a cambiar, pero trataré de ayudarte.

-Decidido. Mañana nos vamos de compras.

-¡¿Que?!

-Oye, tranquilízate. Es una buena idea, así me ayudas a no parecer una prostituta.-me mordí el labio para reprimir una risa.-Te recomiendo que no hagas eso en mi presencia.-dijo mirandome los labios.

-Bien...Pero, yo no soy bueno en moda, ¿sabes?

-¿Y en que eres bueno?-no se si lo dijo con doble sentido, pero le contesté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-En videojuegos y anime.-me brillaron los ojos.

-¿Anime?

-Si, ¿algún problema?

-No, entonces está decidido, mañana nos vamos de compras, tú y yo.

-Bueno, pero ya te dije que no soy bueno en moda.

-Eso no importa...-susurró acercandose bastante a mi cara.

-Sakura...

-Por favor, Sasuke. Solo uno, nada más.-me miró a los ojos.

-Sakura...¿tú...tienes...familia?-ella se alejó poco a poco y bajó la mirada.-Yo lo siento, no era mi intención...

-No, está bien.-me brindó una sonrisa débil.-No, no tengo familia. No primos, hermanos, tíos, abuelos ni padres. Estoy sola en este mundo.

-Pero tienes a Naruto y a tus amigos, ¿no?-ella asentió.-Y...también me tienes a mi.-ella me miró a los ojos y pude ver que sus ojos tenían un poco de lágrimas.-Yo lo siento mucho.-la abrazé y ella solo recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Me separé de ella y la miré a sus ahora rojos ojos. Ella se acercó lentamente y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Por favor...-susurró cerca de mis labios. Yo tragué saliva y traté de alejarme, pero si lo hago la haré sentir peor, así que...

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Teme! ¡El ramen ya está listo!-desvié la cara y cerré los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, le di un corto beso en la mejilla y salí del cuarto. Me quedé mirando la nada por un momento y fui a la cocina. Naruto puso los platos en la mesa y yo me senté en una silla. Naruto me imitó y empezó a comer como si no hubiera comido en siglos. Yo me quedé mirando el ramen y llevé un poco a mi boca...Hmp. No sabe tan mal. Seguí comiendo y Sakura se nos unió unos minutos después. Hubo silencio durante la comida, excepto por el ruido que hacía Naruto con la boca cuando comía.

-Oye, Teme.-Naruto terminó de comer y me miró.-¿Como es tu hermano?

-¿Tienes un hermano?-me preguntó de repente Sakura.

-Si, tengo un hermano mayor. Se llama Itachi y es un idiota.

-Sasuke, no hables así de tu propio hermano.-me reprendió Naruto.

-No lo conocen.-terminé mi plato y me levanté para ponerlo en el lavaplatos.-Ya es tarde, debo irme.

-Mmm, tienes razón. Yo te llevo.

-No, Naruto, no te preocupes. Yo lo llevo.-Sakura me miró y yo me encogí de hombros mientras me dirigí a la puerta. Sakura buscó una chaqueta y bajamos al estacionamiento. Entramos en el carro y Sakura emprendió el viaje.

-¿Sabes donde queda mi casa?

-Al lado del parque.-yo asentí y hubo un silencio inmenso en el que yo no me atrevía a hablar por lo que iba a ocurrir si Naruto no hubiera interrumpido. Sakura mantenía su mirada en la carretera, estaba muy concentrada y se veía pensativa. ¿Que debo decir? Es realmente incómodo el silencio, pero ¿de que le puedo hablar? ¿Anime? ¿Videojuegos? ¿Música? No, sería estúpido. Prefiero el silencio. Levanté mi cabeza para romper el silencio, pero me di cuenta que ya estabamos al frente de mi casa. Me sobé los muslos por el nerviosismo y la miré. Ella estaba mirandome con una sonrisa.

-¿Que?-pregunté sonrojandome y volteando la cara.

-Nada.-me respondió también volteando la cara. Otra vez silencio.

-Pués...debo irme. Gracias por traerme.-le sonreí.

-De nada.-me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.-Y recuerda que mañana iremos al centro comercial.-asentí y salí del carro y caminé hasta dentro de la casa. Papá estaba en la sala junto con mamá viendo televisión.

-Sasuke, cariño, ¿ya comiste?-me preguntó mamá desde la sala.

-Si...-subí las escaleras y fui a mi cuarto a darme una ducha. Cuando terminé, me puse una ropa de dormir y fui al cuarto de mi hermana. Toqué la puerta de su cuarto y ella me abrió.

-¿Problemas con mujeres?-adivinó. Yo asentí y ella me dejó pasar. Yo me senté en su cama y ella se sentó en su silla giratoria. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró.-Cuentame tus problemas. Si quieres te puedes acostar para que estes más cómodo.-eso mismo hice y le conté sobre el trato quue hice con Sakura. Estuvimos casi toda la noche hablando sobre el tema y ella me dio muchos consejos y me explicó algunas dudas que tenía. Seguimos hablando hasta me sentí bastante cansado y me quedé dormido en el cuarto de mi hermana.

-Me gustó haber hablado contigo, Sasuke.-logré escuchar decir a Sky antes de cerrar por completo mis ojos y solo ver la oscuridad.

**Aquí está el capitulo 10. Al fin hubo más escena Sasusaku. (Hasta yo estaba esperando ese momento) Pero como Sasuke recibió unos consejos de su "sabia" hermana, ahora sabrá como tratar mejor a Sakura y eso se verá en el próximo capitulo, así que esten pendientes porque esto continuará...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 11.**

¿Que estoy haciendo? Yo, el chico que nadie conocía y digo conocía porque los estudiantes ahora se pasan hablando de mi y el inconveniente que tuve con el primo de Hinata hace unos días atrás. Antes no sabían mi nombre ¡ni sabían que existo! Pero ahora, todo es tan diferente. Es como si mi mayor pesadilla se hubiera hecho realidad. Cuando era pequeño, siempre llamaba la atención en la escuela por ser el hermano del chico más popular e inteligente de la escuela, o sea Itachi. Al principio me alegraba llamar ese tipo de atención, ya que, me sentía orgulloso de ser el hermano de Itachi. Él era mi modelo a seguir, pero cuando fuimos creciendo, lo único que podía llegar a sentir era envidia. Ese sentimiento que antes le tenía, se convirtió en envidia, rivalidad y odio. Itachi siempre hacía todo mejor que yo, no es que yo hiciera las cosas mal, pero él siempre se llevaba el crédito. Yo hacía mis esfuerzos y siempre trabajaba duro, pero lo único que siempre los maestros y papá me decían era: "Muy bien, Sasuke, pero te falta para alcanzar a Itachi." Yo solo quería que alguien, aunque sea una sola persona, me dijera que soy bueno para algo y que no necesito ser como Itachi, pero yo solo me encerraba en mi cuarto por horas sin ver la luz del día. Sufría de insomnio por estar horas estudiando sin dormir. No hablaba con nadie. Ni mamá, ni Skyler, ni papá y mucho menos con Itachi. Me pasaba horas encerrado en el cuarto, solo salía para buscar una merienda y mucho café. En la escuela, me pasaba en la biblioteca estudiando también. Arruiné mi vida por solo llegar a ser mejor que Itachi, pero todo ese esfuerzo que hice, no sirvió para nada. Siempre Itachi estaba en la cima y yo solo era el hermano que quería ser como su hermano mayor. Itachi iluminaba a todos, mientras que yo solo era la sombra que la luz hacía desaparecer. Y así fue como acepté el hecho de ser "invisible." Me acostumbré a no depender de nadie y busqué nuevas alternativas para empezar de nuevo. Me volví todo lo contrario a lo que es Itachi. Esa meta que tenía de ser como mi hermano, cambióa no ser como mi hermano. Si él dice si, yo digo no. Si a él le gusta el rojo, a mi el azul. Si el es popular, yo seré invisible. Pero desde el día en el que sucedió el inconveniente con Neji, he estado llamando la atención. Humillé al mejor en artes marciales de la ciudad. O sea, en otras palabras, fui mejor que Neji en ese momento. Para mi no fue gran cosa, pero estamos hablando de Neji Hyuga. ¡Un Hyuga! Claro, no es que los Uchiha estemos atrás, pero un Hyuga es un Hyuga. Me refiero a que al fin logré sobrepasar a alguien considerado un genio, aunque fue de una manera algo agresiva, pero logré ser mejor que un genio. En realidad no me importa mucho, pero siento que soy alguien especial.

-Oe, Teme.-miré a Naruto que me sacó de mis pensamientos.-¿Te encuentras bien? Te fuiste en viaje muy largo.-Naruto puso su mano en mi frente y yo le di un golpe para que la quitara.

-No me fui en un viaje. Estaba pensando y si, estoy bien.-le sonreí para que me creyera.

-Si tú lo dices...¿Vas a entrar o no?-me preguntó cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Viste? Te fuiste en un viaje. Estamos en la entrada de la escuela, ¿entramos o no?-miré al frente y vi las puertas de la escuela. Naruto me miró expectativo y yo avancé adentro de las puertas.

-Naruto, vengo ahora. Voy al baño.-me dirigí en dirección al baño y cuando entré, me eché agua en la cara para refrescar mi mente. (No se como) Me miré en el espejo y traté de sonreír. Fruncí el ceño y me quité los lentes. Me eché agua en las manos y me la pasé por el pelo y haciendo que éste quedara revuelto. No me veo tan mal; sonreí de lado y salí buscando a cierta pelirosa. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, los estudiantes murmuraban y me veían. Cuando pasé por un grupo de chicas, una de ellas, me llamó. Ella se acercó a mi junto con sus amigas, excepto una pelimarrón que se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Eres Sasuke?-asentí.-Es que a mi amiga, aquella que está allí,-señaló a la pelimarrón.-le gustas, mucho.-yo volví a mirar a la pelimarrón y ella me miró ruborizada. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Pués dile a tu amiga que él es mío y no lo comparto.-Sakura le dio una mirada asesina y me dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó su brazo por mi cintura. Las chicas me miraron y se fueron junto con la pelimarrón. Miré a Sakura y le di un abrazo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y me separé de ella. Sakura me miró sorprendida y yo solo sonreí.

-Solo fue un saludo.-me encogí de hombros. Si como no, si Sky no te hubiera dicho que lo hicieras, no lo hubieras hecho.-Por cierto, no debiste haber dicho eso. Fuiste ruda.

-Es que, ¡¿quien se cree?! ¡No te conoce y le gustas! Patética.-bufó.

-A quien se parecerá...-dije mirandola.

-No lo malinterpretes. Yo te quiero para pasar el rato y ella no, ella quiere algo serio contigo.-me quedé callado mirandola y me fui sin decir nada.-¡Sasuke! ¡No te vayas! ¡Solo fue una broma!-Sakura corrió hasta alcanzarme. Yo la miré y ella me miró inocentemente. Por alguna razón me ruborizé un poco y sonreí.

-Vamos. Ya mismo suena el timbre.-caminamos hasta el salón. En todas las clases, Sakura se sentó a mi lado. De vez en cuando le explicaba algo o solo nos sonreíamos mutuamente. No se por que, pero me encanta verla sonreír. Es como si dejara esa personalidad de zorra a un lado y por unos segundos, es ella misma. Ya en el almuerzo nos sentamos debajo del árbol del patio trasero.

-¿Jugamos "20 Questions" (20 Preguntas)?-me preguntó Sakura dandole un bocado a su pizza.

-¿10 preguntas tú y yo otras 10?

-...Si, esta bien. ¿Quien empieza?

-Las damas primero.-ella me miró y bajó su cabeza haciendo que su pelo cayera en su cara. Tuve una discusión interna sobre si acercar mi mano y quitarle el pelo de la cara o no hacerlo. Me tardé tanto tiempo pensando en si hacerlo o no, que ella misma se quitó el pelo de la cara. Soy un idiota, ¿no?

-¿Has tenido una...novia?-me reí por la manera en la que dijo "novia."

-No, no he tenido una novia.-ella pareció relajarse y sonrió de lado.

-¿Por qué cambias de chico? Me refiero a ¿por qué no te quedas con uno solo?-ella me miró con sus ojos esmeralda y se encogió de hombros.

-Me aburro de obtener lo mismo siempre. Me gusta experimentar y si me quedo con uno solo, va a parecer que tengo algo serio con él.

-¿No te gustaría estar en una relación seria?

-Esa es otra pregunta y es mi turno.-maldecí para mis adentros y asentí.-¿Eres virgen?-sonrió de lado mientras yo me ponía muy rojo. Traté de esconder mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, pero Sakura puso su mano en mi frente y levantó mi cabeza. Cuando puso su mano, juro que sentí un calentón de repernte; como si me hubiera dado corriente con un enchufe...Raro. Sakura seguía mirandome esperando por una respuesta y como mi voz no salía, solo asentí.-¿Si que?-me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Soy...virgen.-murmuré poniendome más rojo de lo que ya estaba. Sakura se echó a reír y yo fruncí el ceño.

-Te ves tan lindo sonrojado.-¡y sigue diciendome cosas que me hacen sonrojar! Yo bufé y pensé en una pregunta.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar en una relación seria?-pregunté. ¿Por qué le pregunto estas cosas? ¿No puedo preguntarle por su color favorito o que le gusta de comida? No...debo preguntarle cosas personales como si me importaran. Aunque...creo que está empezando a importarme porque sino no hubiera hecho lo que hice con Sasori. Mmm...Otra vez raro.

-Me gusta ser libre y sin compromisos.-yo asentí mirandola y ella sonrió.-¿Como es tu hermano?-me tensé y volví a fruncir el ceño.

-Es un idiota.-dije sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué dices que es un idiota?

-Esa es otra pregunta.

-¡No es justo!-se cruzó de brazos. Yo sonreí.

-¿Como conociste a Naruto?-le pregunté bebiendo de mi fiel jugo de manzana.

-Desde pequeña, casi ni lo recuerdo. Nuestros padres eran muy amigos y trabajaban juntos en una empresa.-yo escuché atentamente y ella suspiró.-No suelo contarle esto a muchas personas, así que, debes sentirte privilegiado.-yo asentí.-Naruto tenía 8 años y yo 9 cuando los padres de Naruto y los míos tuvieron que irse de viaje por un problema que hubo en una empresa de la compañía en Estados Unidos...Pero el avión tuvo una falla en el motor y...-tomó aire y yo me senté a su lado.-el avión cayó en el agua y nunca encontraron los cuerpos de nuestros padres...-se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar. Yo la abrazé mientras ella mojaba de lágrimas mi camisa. La mantuvé abrazada por no se cuanto tiempo, pero solo se que no quería soltarla. Ella misma se separó de mi y continuó.-Desde que pasó eso, Naruto y yo nos quedamos con su padrino, Jiraiya, pero cuando cumplimos 16, Jiraiya nos compró el apartamento que tenemos ahora y cada mes nos da dinero de la herencia de nuestros padres.-hubo un silencio inmenso hasta que miré mi reloj y ya faltaba poco para entrar de nuevo.

-El timbre va a sonar ya mismo, ¿vas a entar al salón o...?

-Si, no te preocupes.-nos levantamos y botamos la basura. La acompañé al baño (no entré, obvio) y luego fuimos a la clase de Asuma-sensei. La clase de arte fue como siempre de loca y ¡al fin tocaron el timbre de la salida!

-Oe, Teme, diviertete en el centro comercial.-¡es cierto! Lo había olvídalo. Bajé la cabeza y la volví a subir sonriedole de lado a Naruto.

-Y tú diviertete con Hinata.-Naruto me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro que lo haré! Siempre me divierto.-no entendió el mensaje, pero olvidemos a Naruto. Caminé hasta Sakura, que estaba parada en la puerta con Hinata, Ino y Tenten, y cuando llegué hasta ella, se callaron la boca y me miraron tratando de no reírse. Sakura me miró y se sonrojó. Definitivamente estaban hablando de mi, ¿no creen?

-¿Sucede algo?

-No...-dijeron todas, excepto Sakura, al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír. Sakura les dio una mirada asesina y me miró apenada. Yo moví mi cabeza a la derecha y ella entendió el mensaje. Se despidió de sus amigas y salimos.

-¿Que hablaban de mi?-le pregunté a Sakura mientras caminabamos hasta su carro, que por cierto, es un BMW M3 negro.

-Eran Ino y Tenten. Decían cosas sin sentido para molestarme.-decidí no preguntarle por más detalles y entramos al carro de Sakura y ella comenzó a guiar hasta el centro comercial.

-¿Cuantos son en tu familia?-preguntó de repente.

-¿Eh?

-El juego continúa...

-Ah...pués, en mi familia somos 7. Mis padres, mis dos hermanos, mis dos abuelos por parte de papá y yo. Algún día conocerás a msi abuelos.-le sonreí.-¿Que comida te gusta?

-Los helados, más el de chocolate, la pizza y no se...cualquier pasta o espagueti. ¿Que te da miedo?

-No se...creo que los sapos; ;ps encuentro feos y babosos. ¿Y a ti que te da miedo?

-Las serpientes.-dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Yo me reí.-¿De que te ríes?

-No te asustes, pero yo tengo una serpiente en casa.

-¿Que?

-Si, se llama Snake.

-¡Estas loco! ¿Y si esa cosa se sale de donde esté y te mata?

-No es venenosa y está dentro de una pecera.

-De igual manera, las odio. Una vez, cuando era pequeña, Jiraiya nos llevó a una casa en la playa y cuando estaba durmiendo sentí algo en mi pierna y era una cosa de esas. Desde ese momento las odio.-me contó.

-¿Has notado que Orochimaru-sensei parece una serpiente?-¡es cierto! Por eso aveces le tengo miedo, no a las serpientes sino a que él parezca una. Es raro...

-Si, lo he notado. Y esa es la razón por la cúal no me gusta coger su clase.

-A mi tampoco me gusta esa clase. Es un poco complicada.

-¿Cómo debe ser tú chica perfecta?-Sakura cambió el tema.

-No debe ser perfecta, pero me gustaría una chica sencilla, humilde, cariñosa, sincera e inteligente.

-Pides mucho.

-No lo creo...-dije pensando en Emily.

-¿Te gusta alguien, Sasuke?-me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Yo...Oye, es mi turno.

-Solo contesta, ¿si?-dijo de mala gana.

-Pués no se. Si hay una chica, pero no es serio. Es solo una pequeña atracción.-Sakura detuvo el carro y por un momento pensé que había sido por lo que dije, pero cuando miré, ya estabamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial. Sakura salió sin decir nada y yo la imité. Caminamos hasta la entrada, pero noté que Sakura estaba caminando un poco de lado y cuando me acerqué, se desplomó al suelo. Me agaché rápidamente y llamé a la primera persona en la cúal pude pensar: Itachi.

**¡Buenas noticias! ¡Ya se me acabaron las clase! Ahora tendré más tiempo libre para poder subir los capi. ¡Yey! ¡Bravo! Ok, en este capi se ve más sobre como se siente Sasuke acerca de Itachi y un poco de la historia de Sakura. Mmm, ¿será un simple desmayo el de Sakura? ¿de que pudieron haber estado hablando las chicas sobre Sasuke? ¿Itachi logrará llegar hasta donde estan Sakura y Sasuke? ¿en realidad Orochimaru-sensei parece una serpiente? Todo esto se sabrá.**

**To be continue...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 12.**

Volví a marcar el número de Itachi; ya son ocho veces que lo llamo y no contesta. Hmp. Cuando nadie lo necesita, se aparece, pero cuando alguien lo necesita, nunca está. También le marqué a Naruto, pero tampoco contestó. Suspiré pesadamente y cogí a Sakura en mis brazos al estilo de recién casados y la recosté en un banco.

-Sakura...Sakura.-le sobé el pelo por un momento. Se ve tan inocente dormida...tan relajada. Sonreí y seguí sobandole el pelo hasta que se me acercó un chico pelirubio, de ojos verdes, musculoso y con un tatuaje de calaveras con fuego en su brazo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-me preguntó mirando a Sakura. Miré a Sakura y luego miré a "músculos."

-Ella está dormida.-lo miré mal y acerqué más a Sakura a mi. "Músculos" se encogió de hombros y se fue. Lo seguí mirando mal hasta que lo perdí de vista. ¿Pero que se cree? Admito que necesito ayuda , pero ni loco hubiera dejado que ese fenómeno se hubiera acercado a Sakura. De ninguna manera. No es que esté celoso, pero es que ¿y si era un violador o un ladrón? Yo solo la "protegí" de ese chico. Eso es todo. Volví a marcarle a Itachi y al fin contestó.

-¡Itachi!-exclamé y todos los que estaban cerca voltearon a verme. Me sonrojé un poco.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Te sucede algo?

-Maldito idiota, te he estado llamando por casi 20 minutos y no contestabas.

-Oye, tengo trabajo, ¿sabes?

-Necesito que vengas al centro comercial.

-¿Que? De ninguna manera. Ahora mismo tengo que atender a 12 pacientes.

-Argh. Kuso...

-Pero si me dices que sucede, tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco...

-Estaba caminado al centro comercial con Sakura y...

-¿Sakura? No me digas que mi hermanito ya tiene novia. ¿Mamá lo sabe?

-No es mi novia, es solo mi...-busqué la palabra adecuada.-mi...amiga.

-¿Por qué te quedaste pensando en...?

-¡Olvídalo! Es complicado...Como decía, Sakura iba caminando y se desmayó.

-¿Y...?

-No se que hacer. ¿Y si es algo grave?

-Que positivo eres...Usa alcohol, echas un poco en un paño o servilleta y se lo pasas por la nariz.

-¿Eso no es para hacer desmayar?

-Cierto...Échale agua en la cara.

-Itachi, eres doctor, ¿y eso es lo único que me puedes decir?-ya me estaba desesperando.

-Sasuke, no he dormido durante casi dos días, mi mente no funciona bien.

-Bien...Haré lo que pueda.

-Si pasan 30 minutos y no despierta, llévala al hospital.

-Esta bien...

-Sasuke...

-¿Que?

-Me has llamado ya dos veces ¡en una sola semana! ¡Me siento tan feliz!-le colgué en la cara a Itachi y rodeé los ojos.

-Sasuke...-escuché la voz de Sakura y la miré rápidamente.

-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? ¿Te duele algo?-le pregunté muy rápido y ella me miró confundida.

-Estoy bien.-se levantó y se pasó la mano por la frente.

-¿Segura que te sientes bien? Nadie se desmaya por nada.

-...Solo estoy un poco mareada. Tal vez es porque no terminé de comer mi almuerzo.

-Entonces, vamos por algo de comer. Yo pago.

-Sasuke...

-No, yo pago y punto. Bien, ¿donde quieres comer?

-No es necesario...-la miré seriamente.-Argh, esta bien.-sonreí y la ayudé a pararse.

-¿Necesitas ayuda para caminar?

-No soy una bebé, ¿sabes?-yo la miré y agarré su mano. Caminé con paso ligero y Sakura caminaba, pero resistiendose un poco.

-¿Me dirás en donde quieres comer?-le pregunté caminando ahora lentamente.

-¿McDonalds?-yo me reí.

-Para ser una riquitilla, comes en lugares donde personas como yo comemos.

-No soy una riquitilla.-infló los cachetes.

-Si tú lo dices...-llegamos al McDonalds y luego de hacer una fila, pedí la comida para Sakura. En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba lista y nos fuimos a sentar. Le serví la comida y ella me miró mal.

-Puedo servirme sola.-cogió su comida de mala gana y comenzó a comer. Yo me cruzé de brazos y la observé mientras comía. ¿Por qué desperdicia su inteligencia en cosas sin sentido? Además, debo admitir que no es fea. Si tan solo ella no fuera así...Siempre he pensado que es grosero decirle a alguien que debe cambiar su forma de ser, pero Naruto dijo que ella no era así. Es como si estuviera fingiendo ser alguien para no volver a sufrir...

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? ¿Al fin te diste cuenta que soy linda?-sonrió de lado.

-En ningún momento dije que eras fea.-le respondí.

-¿O sea que no crees que soy fea?

-No, eres linda. Una chica muy...guapa, pero tú ego e interior te matan. Claro, poco a poco estoy cambiando mi forma de pensar de ti.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y que piensas de mi ahora?

-Que eres una chica que tiene miedo a volver a sufrir y que se hace la dura y busca soluciones en cosas negativas para poder tratar de olvidar todo.

-Me das miedo ahora...

-Sakura, ¿por qué eres así?

-Siempre he sido así.

-No lo creo. Sakura, conmigo no debes fingir ser alguien que no eres. Yo no te haré sufiri, te lo prometo.-le agarré la mano y le sonreí.

-Antes me odiabas, ¿por qué ahora me tratas bien?

-Por que te juzgué sin conocerte. Y a Naruto también.-le solté la mano y bajé la cabeza. Sakura me miró y terminó su comida; botó la basura y salimos. -¿Ahora...?

-¿Que?

-¿A donde quieres ir?

-Tú fuiste la que qisiste venir, ¿no?

-Esta bien...-caminamos hasta una tienda de ropa...de mujer, así que, me negué a entrar.-Sasuke, ven.-me dijo Sakura. Yo me negué con la cabeza y Sakura me agarró de la mano para hacerme entrar a la fuerza. Dejé de resistirme y Sakura no me soltó de la mano. Caminamos hasta un estatnte con ropa y ella me soltó la mano para revisarlas. Juro que por un momento, cuando me soltó la mano, sentí frío; como si ya no tuviera calor en ella. Sakura, durante casi 30 minutos, estuvo enseñandome diferentes tipo de ropa y ninguna me gustó. Sakura se cruzó de brazos y yo caminé hasta un estante diferente. En este si había ropa decente comparada con la que Sakura me estaba enseñando. Sakura se volteó a verme y yo le sonreí. Ella vino hasta mi y yo le enseñé el estante.

-Me hubieras dicho desde un principio que lo que querías era algo simple.-yo me encogí de hombros.-La próxima vez que vaya a comprarme ropa, iré con Hinata y no con Ino.-yo me eché a reír. Ella me sonrío.-Vamos, ya se más o menos que clase de ropa comprarme.

-¿No vas a comprarte ropa hoy?

-No...pero quisiera comprarte algo a ti. Claro, tú escoges.

-Definitivamente no.

-Sasuke, no seas así. Ven.-me volvió a agarrar de la mano y volví a sentir el mismo calor que sentí antes. Me llevó hasta una tienda de ropa de hombres y me miró.

-¿Es necesario?-le pregunté.

-Es solo un regalo de mi parte. Dale, escoge lo que quieras.-resoplé y caminé por la tienda junto con Sakura, que seguía agarrando mi mano. Ví un suéter blanco con diferentes diseños raros de color negro. Se lo enseñé a Sakura y ella me miró.

-¿Es todo lo que quieres?-yo me encogí de hombros y me fui al probador, solo. Me probé el suéter y me quedó bien. Estaba quitandome el suéter cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-Soy yo.-dijo Sakura.-Te traje algo para que te lo pruebes.-le abrí un poco la puerta y ella me entregó un suéter azul con diseños raros también de color negro y unos jean negros.-¿Puedo verte sin camisa?-me preguntó.

-No soy tan musculoso.-recordé al chico que se me acercó unos momentos.

-Eso no importa.

-¿Para que quieres verme sin camisa?-me miré en el espejo. No soy tan fuerte, pero estoy un poco en forma gracias a unas clases que solía coger de artes marciales. Si...por eso pude vencer a Neji, ¿no creen?

-Solo quiero verte, a las mujeres nos gusta ver a los chicos guapos sin camisa. (*0*)/

-Pervertidas...-abrí un poco la puerta y pude ver la cara de Sakura haciendo puchero. La abrí un poco más y ella se cruzó de brazos. Yo me eché a reír y abrí la puerta completa. Es la primera chica que me ve sin camisa, además de mamá, abuela, Sky, Akira e Itachi...Cuanto lo odio. Sakura me miró de arriba a abajo sin disimular; posó sus ojos en mi abdomen por un momento y luego me miró profundamente a los ojos. Yo la miré a los ojos también y no quería romper el contacto visual con ella hasta que me sentí un poco incómodo, pués juzgando la situación, estamos en un probador, yo estoy sin camisa y Sakura con una ropa muy ajustada y dejando ver piel, hace calor, no se si es por la situación o el clima, pero hace calor, y claro yo y mis "necesidades." ¿Que? Después de todo soy un hombre y creanme en mis 16 años de vida nunca he tenido una experiencia sexual y mucho menos he besado a una chica y cuando digo que nunca he tenido una experiencia sexual me refiero a nada de nada. NADA. Todo por haber estado perdiendo mi tiempo en ser mejor que Itachi...Aunque siempre he creído que no necesito una vida sexual para ser feliz...Creo. Sakura y yo nos quedamos viendo por no se cuanto tiempo cuando sonó mi celular. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y chequeé quien era...Naruto. Argh. ¿Ahora se atreve a llamarme? Ese dobe siempre se aparece cuando no lo necesitan, se parece a Itachi. No contesté el celular y salí de mi trance.

-Se acabó el espectáculo.-dije sacando a Sakura de su trance y cerré la puerta. Me pobré la ropa, que me quedó perfecta, y salí del probador con la ropa que llevaba puesta. Cuando salí, Sakura no estaba.

-Sasuke, ¿verdad?-me preguntó una empleada de más o menos mi edad. Yo asentí confuso.-Tu novia me dijo que la buscaras en la sección de los calzados.

-Gracias.-le dije, en realidad le iba a decir que Sakura no es mi novia, pero mejor lo dejé pasar. Caminé hasta dicha sección y ví a Sakura observando unas Supra (si no saben lo que son busquen en Google Imágenes). Me acerqué a ella y ví que sostenía un par de Supra color negro y azul. No soy fanático de esas tenis, pero se veían hermosas. Combinaban muy bien con el suéter que Sakura me dio.

-¿Te gustan?-me preguntó enseñandomelas. Yo asentí.-Te verás guapo cuando uses esa combinación de ropa.-me sonrió.

-No soy tan guapo...-Sakura me miró seria y me quitó la ropa, la que llevaba en la mano, y se fue a pagarla junto con los tenis. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos y caminé detrás de ella. La cajera le sonrió a Sakura y luego me miró sonrojada a mi. Yo le sonreí para atrás y ella se sonrojó más. Vaya, si que debo ser guapo. Sakura se volteó a verme y yo me eché a reír. ¡Estaba celosa! Que tierna se ve celosa...Sakura pagó todo y me agarró de la mano con su mano libre y me arratró hasta la salida.

-Escúchame bien, Sasuke Uchiha. No te quiero coqueteando con otras mujeres, ¿entendiste?-no pude evitar reírme.-Estoy hablando en serio.-dijo tratando de no reírse.

-Ay, Sakura...Tú y tus ocurrencias. Bien, no coquetearé con ninguna mujer...excepto Emily, ajam, si tú dejas de regalarle tu cuerpo a cualquiera.

-No es justo, Sasuke. Yo tengo necesidades.

-¿Y yo no?

-¿Que me quieres decir?

-Oye, a pesar de todo, soy un hombre y más ahora que estoy en una etapa en la que mis hormonas estan alborotadas.

-Entonces, mis hormonas también lo estan.

-Pero debes saber controlarlas, Sakura.-le susurré en el oído. Ella me miró y yo le sonreí.-Te invito a una bebidas...Sin alcohol, claro.

-¿Sin alcohol?-yo me cruzé de brazos .

-¿Quieres verte más linda de lo que ya eres?-ella asintió.-Entonces, deja de beber, fumar y cortarte, ¿si?-le dije molesto.

-¿Estas molesto?

-No, es solo que...no quiero que te hagas daño. Hasta puedes morir joven, ¿sabes?-Sakura bajó la cabeza y hubo silencio.-Sakura...Yo lo siento mucho, pero tienes a muchas personas que te quieren y si te llega a suceder algo...No me quiero imaginar a Naruto. Él se preocupa mucho por ti porque eres lo único cercano que le queda. Solamente, te pido que, durante este mes, no hagas esas cosas, yo te ayudaré.-puse mi mano en su barbilla y le levanté la cabeza.-Vamos, te quiero animada y no te comportes como una emo, ¿si?

-No soy una emo.

-Así me gusta, ahora, dame esas bolsas, yo las cargo.-ella me dio las bolsas y comenzamos a caminar hasta un puesto de bebidas.-¿Que quieres?-Sakura se encogió de hombros y yo decidí pedir unas malteadas. Nos fuimos a sentar y nos tomamos las malteadas.

-Sasuke.

-Dime.

-¿Como...como es esa chica que te atrae? Claro, si se puede saber.-la miré sorprendido.

-Ella es una chica amigable, sencilla y humilde. Tiene el pelo lacio y rubio claro, sus ojos son verdes, más o menos como los tuyos, su piel es clara y tiene un arete en su labio inferior...-Sakura me miró pensativa.

-¿Como se llama?

-Emily.

-¿Emily? ¿Emily Thompson?

-No se su apellido, pero creo que es ese porque ella es de Norteamérica.-Sakura suspiró y me miró.-¿Que sucede?

-Es que yo...yo y ella no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos.

-¿La conoces?

-Algo así...Yo...me metí con el que era su novio.-me ahogué con la malteada y comenzé a toser. Sakura se paró de su asiento y me dio leves golpes en la espalda. En unos diez segundos paré de toser y miré a Sakura que me miró le sonreí.-¿No estas enojado?

-No, solo fue algo inesperado, pero no estoy molesto. ¿Por que estarlo, si me hiciste un gran favor?

-¿Ah, si?

-Claro, ahora Emily está soltera, ¿no?

-Claro...-ambos terminamos nuestras malteadas y nos fuimos al estacionamiento. Cuando ya estabamos dentro del carro, Sakura arrancó el carro hacia mi casa.

-Sasuke...

-¿Si?

-Gracias.-la miré frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por...?

-Haz sido el único que, además de Naruto, ha intentado abrirme los ojos, pero yo...Es difícil olvidarme de todo lo que pasó.

-El tiempo lo cura todo. Solo debes ser paciente.-durante el resto del trayecto hubo silencio hasta que llegamos a mi casa.-¿Quieres entrar?-le pregunté con un poco de tímidez.

-No, ya es tarde y estoy un poco cansada, pero me gustaría tener tu número de celular.-yo sonreí e intercambiamos los números. Me despedí de ella dandole un beso en la frente y me fui a casa.

-Sasuke, ¿donde estabas? Últimamente estas llegando muy tarde.-me recibió mi mamá.

-Mamá, antes te quejabas de que Sasuke no salía y ahora que sale, ¿te quejas también?-Skyler apareció.

-Bueno, pero al menos dime con quien estabas.

-Te recuerdo que debo darle tutorías a Naruto y hoy estaba con Sakura.

-¿Y por que no la invitaste a entar?

-Lo hice, pero me dijo que se tenía que ir porque ya es tarde.-caminé hasta las escaleras.

-¿Que tienes tú con esa chica? No me digas que ya tengo yerna y no me haz dicho nada. Sasuke Uchiha, debemos hablar.

-Mamá, déjalo. Con la que tiene que hablar es conmigo.-suspiré pesadamente.

-Estoy cansado, no quiero hablar ahora.-subí las escaleras y Sky me siguió.-Dije que estoy cansado.

-Oh, vamos. Ayer yo estaba cansada y como quiera te ayudé.-la miré y la dejé entrar a mi cuarto.-Tienes este cuarto asqueroso.

-Gracias.-Skyler se sentó en mi cama en lo que yo me daba una ducha. Cuando salí, tenía un manga en la mano.-¿Que lees?-me senté a su lado y ví que era Bleach.

-No entiendo esto.

-Por que lo estas leyendo al revés.-me reí. Skyler me miró confundida.-Se lee de derecha a izquierda.-mi hermana puso el manga sobre mi cama y me miró.-¿Que?

-¿Y? ¿ya hubo progreso?

-Eh...no se. Creo que si, hoy me habló de ella y yo le dije sobre el alcohol y esas cosas. Y también hice lo que me dijiste.

-¿Funcionó?

-Skyler, parecía su novio en vez de ser su...¿amigo?

-A nosotras nos gusta que los chicos nos traten bien y nos gusta que de vez en cuando nos den afecto. Y más ella porque si ella es como tú me dijiste es por falta de cariño.

-Cariño recibe cada vez que se mete con un hombre diferente.-dije molesto.

-Me refiero a el amor, Sasuke. Amor de amistad, familia y un compañero.-dijo mirandome.

-¿Que? ¿por qué me miras así?

-...Por nada. Bien, sigue así, pero trata que no se aburra contigo. Haz algo nuevo todos los días junto con ella.

-Esta bien.-Skyler se fue y yo me quedé pensando en lo que dijo mi hermana. Tiene razón, lo que Sakura necesita es cariño, por eso se mete con hombres, pero ella está confundida. Solo necesita divertirse...Quien lo diría, yo Sasuke Uchiha ayudando a la popular de la escuela, Sakura Haruno. Me hubiera gustado haberla conocido como era antes. Saqué mi celular al escuchar el tono de que he recibido un mensaje.

Gracias por el día de hoy. ¿Te parece si mañana paso a buscarte para ir a la escuela?

Saku.

Me parece perfecto...

**¡Hola! Gracias a los que sigan el fanfic. Últimamente he estado un poco animada y es que mañana es mi cumpleaños. ¡Ya son 15! Si...pero solo voy a hacer una pequeña celebración con mi familia y ya. No me gustan mucho las fiestas. Anyway, feliz navidad y nos leemos en el próximo capi. ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Neji...I just can't stand it. Definitivamente, Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 13.**

Viernes. Por fin es viernes. Normalmente en los viernes suelo: ver anime, leer manga, escuchar música y muy rara vez toco la guitarra acústica. Es la única habilidad que yo solamente tengo entre los Uchiha, excepto mi abuelo que fue el que me enseñó a tocarla. Pero hoy es un viernes diferente a todos los que he vivido. ¿Por qué? Bueno, podemos empezar diciendo que hoy no fue mi alarma la que me despertó sino cierto ruido que hizo cierta pelirosa al tropezarse con mi silla de escritorio que estaba en medio del cuarto. Bostezé para luego mirar a Sakura levantandose del suelo. Si no tuviera tanto sueño, me hubiera reído.

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué hora es?-cerré mis ojos por un momento y los volví a abrir para observar a Sakura.

-Son las 6:30. Lo siento, no quería despertarte ahora.-esperen un momento, ¿Sakura acaba de decir "lo siento"?

-¿Las 6:30? Creo que estamos tarde para la escuela.-me levanté de la cama y acomodé la silla en una esquina cerca del escritorio.

-Hoy entramos a las 9:00 por el juego de baloncesto.-observé de nuevo a Sakura y ví que no traía puesto el uniforme de la escuela sino una simple blusa color blanca, un jean corto azul marino y unas zapatillas sin tacón.-Como hoy no van a dar clases, podemos ir con ropa casual.-de igual manera me quedé mirando a Sakura. Ella es realmente hermosa. Con la ropa escotada se ve...como una zorra y atrevida, pero hoy no tiene ni un pelo de zorra. Aunque el jean es corto, le queda bastante bien con la blusa que trae puesta. Simplemente se ve hermosa.-¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke-kun?-realmente no quería dejar de mirarla, pero lo tuve que hacer.

-Yo...si, estoy bien. Si no te molesta, me daré una ducha.-miré a Sakura de reojo.

-Está bien. Yo te espero aquí.-¿está bien? La Sakura que yo conozco no hubiera dicho eso sino, ¿quieres que te ayude a enjabonarte la espalda? Tal vez está enferma, si debe ser eso.

Me dí la ducha en la que estuve pensando en el repentino cambio de Sakura y sobre lo hermosa que se ve. ¿Por qué estoy pensando así? Ya, se ve hermosa, pero, ¿por qué repetirlo tantas veces?

A ver, repasemos un poco: primero ella trata de "conquistarme" y yo me niego, luego hacemos el trato que es como si me hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla para que cambie, después invadí su espacio al abrir sin permiso su casillero, fui capaz de llamar a Itachi para preguntarle por el tal Sasori, fui hasta el apartamento del chico y lo amenazé para que no volviera a acercarse a Sakura, ¡hasta le quité su celular! Y le dí el dinero que tenía guardado para comprarme el juego de Ninja Gaiden al Sasori ese, luego en casa de Naruto le digo a Sakura que parece una prostituta y me golpea en la cara partiendome el labio, de nuevo, fui hasta su cuarto para que me curara y ella trata de besarme, yo iba a aceptar por lo vulnerable que la encontré en ese momento, pero Naruto interrumpió; en ese mismo día, le pedí consejos a mi hermana sobre como tratar a una chica, al otro día jugamos "20 Preguntas" y Sakura me dijo como conoció a Naruto y sobre sus padres; le dije lo de Emily y cuando ibamos al centro comercial, ella se desmaya y vuelvo a llamar a Itachi. Mientras trataba de comunicarme con Itachi, un chico se me acercó ofreciendome ayuda y yo le dije que Sakura estaba dormida, es como si me hubieran dado celos de que se acercara a ella; cuando Sakura se despierta, me dice que fue porque no había comido y yo la llevé a comer y pagué por su comida; ese mismo día le agarré la mano varias ocasiones, también me vió sin camisa y me hizo sentir incómodo, también se puso celosa y me dijo que no coqueteara con ninguna mujer, y hoy se aparece aquí, muy diferente en todos los sentidos y ahora estoy pensando en lo que hermosa que se ve. No será que Sakura está comenzando a gustarme, ¿o si? Yo...creo que si, pero no estoy seguro. Es complicado. ¿Qué me sucede?

Suspiré y decidí salir del baño, Sakura estaba sentada en mi cama leyendo un manga. La observé mejor y sus ojos iban leyendo de derecha a izquierda. Eso significa que ¡ella sabe leer manga! ¡Sabe leer manga!

-A veces pienso que Ichigo es un idiota.-eso significa que...¿ella lee manga? ¿sabe lo que es Bleach?

-¿Dónde haz estado toda mi vida?-susurré.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, para nada, pero, ¿sabes lo que es Bleach?-me senté en la misma silla con la que Sakura se tropezó.

-Si, es uno de mis favoritos.-el aire se me escapó por un momento y miré sorprendido a Sakura.

-¿Sakura, te sientes bien?

-Mejor que nunca.-saqué mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Naruto preguntandole que le sucede a Sakura. Luego de estar observando por casi minutos a la pelirosa, Naruto me respondió que no me preocupara y le siguiera el juego. Sakura está siendo Sakura.

-Sakura...-la miré un poco preocupado. Es raro, claro que quiero que cambie, pero, ¿ya tan rápido?

-¿Si, Sasuke-kun?-no separó sus ojos del manga.

-Tú...-suspiré. _Sakura está siendo Sakura..._-¿Tú ya desayunaste?-por primera vez Sakura separó su mirada del manga y me miró.

-No, aún no.-dijo luego de haber estado mirandome por mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, ven.-me levanté y abrí la puerta.

-¿Puedo llevar el manga?-argh, nunca me llevo los mangas fuera de mi cuarto por miedo a que se dañen y ahora ella me dice eso.

-Está bien.-ambos bajamos a la cocina en donde no había nadie. Pensandolo bien, ¡no había nadie en la casa! Mamá fue a llevar a mi hermana a la escuela y papá está trabajando...Eso significa que estamos solos, Sakura y yo, solos...Me ruborizé un poco.

-¿Sabes cocinar?-me preguntó Sakura poniendo el manga sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Yo...-me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso a mamá cuando me decía que aprendiera a cocinar.-¿Tú sabes cocinar?

-Tuve que aprender o sino Naruto y yo nos hubieramos muerto de hambre.-yo la miré confundido.-Jiraiya sabe cocinar, pero no muy bien que digamos.-ella cogió un delantal, se lo puso y se recogió el pelo en una coleta con una pequeña goma de pelo.-¿Qué quieres de desayunar, Sasuke-kun?

-Panqueques.-Sakura buscó los ingredientes y algunos envases. Yo hacía lo que ella me decía que hiciera como mezclar los ingredientes.

-Déjame probar.-Sakura pasó su dedo por la mezcla y probó un poco con su lengua.-Mmm, nada mal.-yo sonreí orgulloso de mi trabajo y Sakura pasó su dedo por mi cara ensuciandola con lo que quedaba de mezcla.

-Ya verás.-pasé mi dedo por la mezcla y luego por la cara de Sakura. Ella cogió un cucharón y lo llenó de la mezcla. Yo salí corriendo con Sakura detrás de mi. Cuando pasamos por la cocina de nuevo, cogí un pote con _whip cream _y le eché en la cara a Sakura. Me eché a reír y volví a correr, pero Sakura me alcanzó con el cucharón lleno de mezcla y me lo pasó por el pelo y la cara; yo la miré con la boca abierta y le comenzé a hacer cosquillas en el abdomen. Ella no paraba de reír y trataba de gritar, pero yo le hice más cosquillas hasta que se tiró al suelo. Ya había dejado de hacerle cosquillas y ella seguía riendose. Yo la imité y me tiré al suelo junto con ella; la miré reír por bastante tiempo diría yo. Cuando paró de reírse, me miró.

-No me había reído así desde hace mucho tiempo.-me sonrió con ternura. La miré a los ojos y juro que sentí mis mejillas tornarse rojas. ¿Acaso ella...? ¿En realidad me gusta Sakura? O sea, Sakura Haruno, la chica popular de la escuela, la chica que ha estado con casi todos los chicos de la escuela, la chica que las chicas envidian y los chicos mueren por estar con ella, la archi-enemiga de Karin Zorra, la chica que me dijo que...no quiere estar en una relación seria. Fruncí el ceño por un momento y le sonreí.

-Puedo hacerte reír así todos los días.-le dije y me paré para ir a la cocina. ¿Por qué le dije eso? Claro, no fue una mentira, pero fue como si hubiera pensado en voz alta. Sakura entró a la cocina y yo no pude evitar reírme al verla con el _whip cream _regado por su pelo y su cara. Claro, yo también debo verme ridículo.

-¿Quieres cereal?-Sakura se mordió el labio para reprimir una risa. Se vió asquerosamente sexy cuando se mordió el labio; sentí unas ganas de besarla, pero...yo no puedo hacer eso, ¿verdad?

-Si, prefiero cereal.-Sakura pasó por mi lado para buscar unos platos, la caja de cereal y la leche. En lo que ella nos servía cereal yo cogí un paño, lo mojé con agua y traté de limpiarme la cara. Sakura puso los platos con cereal en la mesa y vino hasta mi, me quitó el paño y me lo pasó por la cara. Yo volví a ruborizarme por la cercanía de Sakura y ella me sonrió.

-Adelantate en lo que yo me limpio la también.-yo asentí y fui a sentarme a la mesa. Jugué con la cuchara en lo que Sakura regresaba. ¿Por qué me siento así de repente por ella? ¿Será atracción física o es la misma atracción que siento por Emily? O ¿siento algo más fuerte por Sakura?

-¿En qué tanto piensas?-me asusté al ver a Sakura sentada al frente de mi con la cuchara dentro de su boca.

-Aún no están muy bien organizados mis pensamientos.-Sakura entendió que aún no puedo hablar de eso con alguien y siguió comiendo. Es cierto, aún no puedo contarle algo a alguien porque todavía no estoy seguro.

-Luego del partido de baloncesto, ¿quieres ir al parque?-¿ella me está invitando? ¿Acaso es una cita? Me sonrojé al pensar eso.

-Claro.-ella me sonrió y terminó su cereal. Cuando yo terminé de comer, ella se ofreció para lavar los platos; yo rechazé esa idea, pero ella no me hizo caso.

-Deberías cambiarte de ropa, ¿por qué no te pones la ropa que te compré ayer?-me dijo mientras fregaba los platos. Yo asentí silenciosamente, cogí el manga de Bleach y fui a mi cuarto a cambiarme. Terminé de ponerme la ropa que Sakura me compró ayer y volví a peinar mi pelo como estaba antes. Acomodé el manga en su lugar y bajé otra vez a la cocina que ahora estaba como antes. Sakura estaba sentada sobre la encimera y cuando me vió se bajó de ella; me observó de pies a cabeza por bastante tiempo mientras yo me sonrojaba a más no poder por la fija mirada de color esmeralda.

-Te ves bastante bien.-fue lo único que me dijo, ¡lo único! Yo le sonreí un poco.-Ya van a ser las ocho, ¿vamos a la escuela?-yo asentí no muy seguro y salimos de la casa. Entramos al carro y Sakura puso marcha al carro.

-Tú hermana me dijo lo del concierto de Big Time Rush.

-¿Ah, si?

-Si y me dijo que tú no quieres ir con ella.

-No me agradan esos chicos.

-Son lindos.-la miré de repente frunciendo el ceño. Si antes no me agradaban, ahora los odio.

-Ella puede ir con su amiga, Akira.

-También me dijo eso, que ella puede ir con Akira, pero como los padres de ella trabajan mucho, no la pueden llevar.

-Yo tampoco la puedo llevar.

-¿Cuál es la excusa? ¿Qué esos chicos no te agradan?

-No tengo carro.

-Cierto...pero ¿sabes guiar?-le iba a contestar, pero ella volvió a hablar.-¡Ya sé! Yo los llevo y voy con ustedes al concierto. Ya no tienes excusa.

-¿Por qué debo ir yo?

-Skyler es tu hermana y alguien debe hacerse cargo porque si le sucede algo, la culpa será mia.-me miró de reojo.

-Argh, está bien. _Iremos _a ese concierto.-Sakura hizo una mini celebración que me hizo sonreír.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, ella estacionó el carro y salió del carro primero que yo. No quería salir del carro porque había una multitud afuera. Pasé de ser el invisible a ser conocido por un "pervertido" y si salgo del carro seré conocido como el nuevo juguete de Sakura y ¡yo no soy su juguete! Miré por el espejo retrovisor del carro y pude ver a Sakura con un chico de último año. No lo pensé dos veces y salí del carro para dirigirme a paso ligero hasta Sakura y el chico ese.

-Deberíamos ir al gimnasio.-le dije a Sakura mirando amenazadoramente al chico que también me miraba mal.

-Claro.-ni tan siquiera se despidió del chico y se fue. Yo le dí otra mirada amenazante al chico y seguí a Sakura.

-Casi te comes con la mirada al pobre chico.-Sakura me dijo mientras pasabamos por los casilleros.

-Claro, sobre todo pobre.-Sakura me miró cconfundida.

-¡¿Sakura?!-se escuchó el grito de Ino por toda la escuela. La chica se acercó con rápidez hasta nosotros y miró de pies a cabeza a Sakura.-¿Qué te sucedió?

-Dejó de vestirse como tú, Ino.-le dijo Tenten caminando junto con Hinata y Neji, que traía puesto el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto, hasta nosotros. Me tensé un poco al ver a Neji.

-¿A qué te refieres con qué dejó de vestirse como yo? ¡Yo no parezco una zorra, por sea acaso!-se cruzó de brazos.

-No te preocupes, nadie se ve más zorra que Karin.-dijo Tenten.

-Es cierto, pero Sakura, ¿qué te pasó?-volvió a preguntar Ino.

-Nada.-contestó Sakura. Ino la miró y luego me miró, yo me encogí de hombros.

-Qué milagro, contestaste "nada" en vez de no te importa.-comentó Tenten un poco asombrada.

-¿Quién se murió?-la voz de Karin Zorra me molestó bastante. La fenómeno se acercó hasta nosotros con dos de sus amiguitas irritantes.-¡Oh por dios! ¿Qué le hicieron a la frente de marquesina?-yo miré mal a Karin Zorra por haber insultado a Sakura.

-Nadie te llamó, Karin.-le dijo molesta Ino.

-¿Qué te pasó, Sakura? ¿Acaso ya no quieres ser una zorra? Claro, ya te diste cuenta que yo era, soy y seré mejor que tú.-sus amigas se echaron a reír.

-Mira, estúpida, vete de aquí antes de que utilize fuerza bruta en ti y te ponga el pelo como el de Kakashi-sensei. Además a nadie le importa si haces de tu trasero un hotel.-le dije. Todos, incluyendo a Karin, me miraron asombrados. Yo me cruzé de brazos y Karin me miró mal para luego irse sin decir nada junto con sus amigas.

-¡En tu cara, perra!-Ino rompió el silencio y Karin le enseñó el dedo mayor sin mirarnos. Tenten, Sakura y Hinata se echaron a reír de Ino y yo trataba de controlarme.

-Sasuke, te guillaste. Nadie había sido capaz de hablarle así a Karin.-me dijo Neji.-Eres bastante valiente, primero me golpeas a mí dejandome inconsiente y ahora esto.

-Esa chica es bastante irritante y alguien debía detenerla, ¿no?-le dije.

-Tienes razón.-las chicas se nos quedaron mirando.

-¡Hola, dattebayo!-Naruto y Kiba, ambos con el uniforme del equipo de baloncesto, se acercaron a nosotros.-Hola, Sasuke. Hola, Hinata-chan, ¿te sientes mejor?.-la mencionada se sonrojó bastante y asintió.

-¿Mejor? ¿Qué le hiciste ayer, Naruto?-la mirada amenazadora de Neji nos puso los pelos de punta a todos.

-N-no te pre-preocupes, Neji-san. N-naruto-kun no m-me hizo na-nada.

-¿Ves? A mi siempre me juzgan sin saber.-Naruto me miró de reojo. Maldito...

-Hablando de juzgar, ¿qué le pasó a Sakura?-preguntó Kiba oliendola.

-¿Podrían dejar de seguir preguntando qué me pasó? Gracias.-dijo un poco molesta Sakura mientras yo me cruzaba de brazos. No me importa si son sus amigos, si la estan molestando, yo la defenderé.

-Vale, vale...-dijo Ino alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

-¿Por qué mejor nos vamos al gimnasio y ya?-Neji trató de calmar la situación. Todos asentimos y comenzamos a caminar. Iba caminando al lado de Sakura cuando sentí que alguien me agarró del brazo. Naruto.

-No se como lo hiciste, pero haz hecho un gran cambio en Sakura, dattebayo.-me dijo impresionado.

-¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces dime porque hoy tiene una actitud diferente y su vestimenta cambió por completo.-yo miré a Sakura que estaba caminando junto con Ino, Tenten y Hinata. Neji y Kiba las seguían desde atrás.-Además, ayer llegó a casa bastante emocionada, pero no me quizo decir. Dijo que son cosas de mujeres, dattebayo.

-¿Emocionada? Describe emocionada.

-Tuvo esa sonrisa de idiota en su cara toda la noche. ¿Qué hicieron ayer?

-Estuvimos en el centro comercial.

-¿Y...?

-Pués no se, comimos, bebimos unas malteadas...

-¿Tuvieron contacto físico?

-Describe contacto físico.

-Tocarse la cara, agarrarse de mano...

-Le agarré la mano varias veces...

-¿Por..?

-Argh, no se por que hablo de esto contigo.-empujé levemente a Naruto y alcanzé a Sakura. Pasé mi brazo por la cintura de Sakura y la acerqué a mi. Sakura me miró sorprendida y un poco confundida. Yo le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. Sakura me sonrió y aceptó mi agarre abrazandome de lado. Ino nos miró con una ceja alzada y yo le sonreí. Llegamos al gimnasio y nos sentamos en la parte de arriba, excepto Neji, Kiba y Naruto que se fueron junto con el resto del equipo que son: Lee, Kankuro, Sakon y su gemelo, Ukon.

-¡Oye, Sasuke!-escuché la voz de Darkia. Miré hacia donde estaba y lo ví en la parte de abajo junto con Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara, Sai y Matsuri.

-Vuelvo en un minuto.-le dije a Sakura y fui hasta Darkia.-Hola, chicos.-los saludé.

-¿Qué haces con los populares?-me preguntó Darkia.

-Es complicado.

-Explícate

-Tengo un asunto, además estoy dandoles tutorías a Naruto.

-¿Naruto?-Darkia entrecerró los ojos.

-Si...Naruto.

-Bueno, ¿no te puedes quedar un rato con nosotros tus amigos?-miré a Sakura y la ví conversando con sus amigas.

-Claro.-me senté entre Darkia y Shikamaru.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿es verdad que andas con Sakura?-me preguntó Shikamaru.

-Solo somos amigos.

-¿Eres amigo de Sakura?-Darkia me miró con los ojos brillando.-Tienes que presentarmela, por favor.

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Por que...soy tu amigo.

-Pero para que quieres tú que yo te la presente.

-Por que...argh, está bien, he estado enamorado de ella hace mucho tiempo y nunca me atrevo a hablarle, pero como tú eres su amigo...-al escuchar eso sentí celos, rabia y tristeza. Celos porque le gusta Sakura, rabia porque...simplemente me dieron ganas de darle una paliza y tristeza porque es cierto lo que dijo, para Sakura solo fui soy y seré su amigo.

**A/N:**

**De verdad siento mucho no haber actualizado desde mucho tiempo, pero ya saben es Navidad y lo que hay son fiestas, fiestas y más fiestas. También tuve una "pequeña" depresión por lo de Neji y luego tuve muchos "feelings" por el capitulo 615 del manga y puedo mencionar la molestia que tengo por las guerras que tienen los fandom del NaruSaku y el NaruHina. Esa gente está formando la Tercera Guerra Mundial por internet y solo por una estupidez...Otra cosa, dentro de una semana comienzan de nuevo mis clases (Noooooooooo) y no tendré mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero esperemos que no me den tanta tarea. Well, gracias a los que siguen y leen la historia, igual a los que dejan reviews y a los que no lo hacen. Sayonara.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 14.**

-¡Pasa la bola!-la bocota de Gai-sensei se escuchó por todo el gimnasio. Ibamos ganando por 6 puntos.

-Oye, Sasuke.-otra vez Darkia.

-¿Qué?-mi voz sonó aburrida.

-¿Pensaste lo de Sakura?-desde que me preguntó si puedo presentarsela, no le he contestado.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No tengo tiempo para presentartela.

-Pero si no tomará tanto tiempo, lo puedes hacer cuando se acabe el juego.

-No se.

-Piénsalo.-bufé y Shikamaru me miró. Espero que Shikamaru no sospeche algo. Me volteé y miré hacia donde estaba Sakura y no la vi. Me levanté sin decir nada y fui en dirección hacia allá.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?-les pregunté a Tenten, Ino y Hinata.

-Dijo que iba al baño.-me respondió Ino. Suspiré pesadamente y salí del gimnasio. Caminé a paso ligero hasta el baño de chicas, pero no entré. Sakura debe estar en otro lugar, pero ¿en dónde? La busqué en la cafetería, los salones, el patio trasero, pero no la encontré, así que, decidí buscarla en el estacionamiento. Bingo.

-Sakura, ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces?-la chica se volteó a verme apenada.-Dame eso.-le quité el cigarrillo que tenía en su boca y lo tiré al suelo para luego pisarlo. No va a ser nada fácil hacer que deje de fumar.

-Lo siento, pero no pude aguantar.

-¿Tienes la caja?-le pregunté mirándola.

-...Están en mi bolsillo.-sin pensarlo dos veces, busqué la caja en su bolsillo porque se que ella no iba a darmela.

-Esto, Sakura,-alzé mi mano mostrándole la caja.-es veneno y te hace daño. Sé que es bastante difícil dejar de fumar, pero al menos trata de hacerlo. Hazlo por tus padres, por Naruto, por tus amigos, por mi.-Sakura asintió débilmente y mi corazón se estremeció al verla tan triste.

-Tampoco te pongas así. No me gusta verte triste.-puse mi mano en su mejilla.-A ver, quiero una sonrisa grande.-Sakura se sonrojó y me miró riéndose un poco.-Una sonrisa...-ella miró el suelo y a mi para regalarme la sonrisa que quería.-Así me gusta. Ahora, mejor vamonos al gimnasio, ¿si?-ella asintió silenciosamente y entramos a la escuela.

-Oye, Sakura.

-¿Si?

-Creo que no debo presionarte a que dejes de fumar. Es tu decisión después de todo. Tú solo me dices cuando quieras tratar de dejar de fumar y yo te apoyaré. Si vuelves a fumar, te comprenderé y entonces, tratarás de dejar de fumar otra vez.

-Hablas como si estuvieras viendo el futuro. Como si estuvieras hablando de un futuro después de meses.

-Dejar una adicción toma bastante tiempo.

-¿Estas diciendo que soy adicta a fumar?

-No se, deberías saber a que en realidad eres adicta.

-Todos somos adictos a algo que nos aleja del dolor.-miré a Sakura un poco impresionado y sonreí.

_Todos somos adictos a algo que nos aleja del dolor..._

Al fin llegamos al gimnasio y esta vez me senté junto con Sakura y sus amigas.

-Oye, Hinata, ¿ya viste a Naruto?-le preguntó pícaramente Ino.

-¿D-de que ha-hablas?-la chica no podía estar más roja.

-¿No lo has visto? Por estar corriendo de lado a lado está todo sudado y eso hace que la camiseta se le pegue al én su pelo está mojado. Como lo debe estar tu...

-¡Ino!-dijeron Sakura y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? Solo estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Y que sabes tú sobre como reacciona el cuerpo de Hinata al ver a Naruto?-le preguntó Tenten.

-Por que lo sé, además no me hagas hablar de ti.

-¿De mi?

-Si, de ti y tus conversaciones que tienes con Neji mientras duermes.

-¡Yo no hago tal cosa!

-Tenten, lamento decir esto, pero es cierto lo que dice Ino.-le dijo Sakura.-La vez que nos quedamos a dormir en casa de Ino, tú estuvistes diciendo cosas no muy decentes sobre Neji.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Oigan, no es por nada, pero yo prefiero hablar de chicas.-recibí una mirada por parte de todas y una muy asesina por parte de Sakura.

-Idiota, es obvio que prefieras hablar de chicas, pero nosotras no porque somos chicas, ¿no crees?-me dijo Tenten.

-Entonces, ¿pueden hablar de otra cosa?-miré a Sakura.

-¡Hablemos de farándula!-exclamó Ino dejandonos sordos.

-No se, es aburrido, ¿por qué no hablamos de ti, Sasuke?-Tenten me miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿De mi?-una gota de sudor bajó por mi cuello. Esto no me está gustando.

-Si, de ti. Haber, ¿qué te gusta hacer?-Tenten le dio una mirada a Ino y Ino le sonrió malévolamente.

-Me gusta...me gusta ver anime, leer manga y bueno,-me rasqué la parte trasera del cuello.-me gusta escuchar música y escribir.

-Todo un nerd.-susurró Tenten, pero pude oírla.

-¿Qué música te gusta?-Ino me miró. Esto me pone muy nervioso. No es la primera vez que hablo sobre mi con una chica, pero en este momento no es solo una sino cuatro. Es bastante incómodo.

-Yo...escucho música clásica y algunas canciones alternativas.

-Mmm, interesante. ¿Has tenido novia?-Ino sonrió pervertidamente y eso me hizo sonrojar bastante.

-No, no ha tenido.-Sakura le dio una mirada asesina a Ino.

-Ok, ok, no me comas.

-¡Ja! Ya sabía yo que no ha cambiado.-comentó Tenten mirando a Sakura.

-¡Pasa la bola! ¡Pásala!-otra vez Gai-sensei gritando.

-Tsk, ese Kiba siempre quiere ser el centro de atención.-Tenten dijo un poco molesta. Todos miramos a Kiba que tenía la bola y de repente un chico moreno del equipo contrario se la quitó y anotó tres puntos.

-Idiota...-Ino murmuró.

-Siguiendo con el tema...-yo miré a Tenten un poco asustado.-¿Hay alguna chica que te guste?-yo me ruborizé y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron a mil. Yo miré el suelo para no mirar a Sakura porque si lo hacía, iban a saber que Sakura me gusta.

-Aw, por tu reacción, creo que si, ¿quién es?-Ino empujó a Sakura y se acercó a mi.

-Yo...-no mires a Sakura, no la mires.-es una chica que le gusta el anime y el manga.-¿en serio? ¿No se me pudo ocurrir decir otra cosa?

-Ah, una nerd como tú.-Ino volvió a donde estaba.

-No es una nerd.-pensé en voz alta. Ya no se si estoy hablando de Emily o Sakura. Da igual, ninguna es una nerd.

-¡Qué tierno! La estás defendiendo. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es ella?-Ino volvió a acercarse a mi.

-Él no quiere hablar de eso.-Sakura empujó a Ino y se volvió a sentar a mi lado.

-Ouch, eso dolió. Además, ¿qué sabes tú si Sasuke quiere hablar de eso o no?

-Alguien está celosa...-murmuró Tenten, pero la escuchamos Ino y yo solamente.

-Demasiado.-Ino y Tenten se echaron a reír y Sakura las miró confundida. ¿Y si es cierto que Sakura está celosa? Claro, que ayer se comportaba de una manera distinta y mostraba que "yo le pertenezco a ella", pero hoy se comporta...muy, bastante, demasiado rara, así que, no es lo mismo lo de ayer y lo de hoy. ¿Serán celos en verdad?

-Mira, Hinata, Naruto anotó tres puntos.-todos miramos a Hinata que durante todo este tiempo estuvo muy callada. Pobre, no se como puede soportar a Ino y a Tenten...y a veces a Sakura. De repente se escuchó una gritaera en todo el gimnasio. Parece que los puntos que anotó Naruto hizo ganar al equipo de nuestra escuela.

-Ven, Hinata. ¡Hay que celebrar!-Ino agarró a Hinata de la mano y la arrastró hasta donde estaba Naruto y los demás del equipo. Tenten nos miró.

-Voy a felicitar a Neji.-se levantó y se fue junto con los demás. Yo miré a Sakura.

-¿Quieres...?-alguien me interrumpió.

-Hey, Sasuke.-otra vez Darkia. Ya me está molestando.

-¿Qué?-él miró a Sakura. Suspiré muy pesadamente y traté de tranquilizarme un poco.-Sakura, él es Darkia, un amigo. Darkia, ella es Sakura.-dije con el aburrimiento que más he tenido en mi vida.

-Hola, Darkia.-lo saludó Sakura sonriendo. Yo miré mal a Sakura por un momento y luego a Darkia que sonrió como un idiota.

-Hola, Sakura. Siempre había querido conocerte, pero no me atrevía.-Sakura me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Si, muchas personas se pasan hablando mucho de mi y son muchos los que me quieren conocer. ¿Eres amigo de Sasuke?-Darkia asintió y Sakura me miró.

-Nunca me has hablado de él.

-No hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de mi vida social.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Argh, nada. Voy a felicitar a Naruto.-la idea de dejar sola a Sakura junto con Darkia no me gusta para nada, pero estoy un poco molesto y no quiero hablar. Fui hasta donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Teme, ganamos!-Naruto corrió a abrazarme y casi me rompe las costillas.

-N-naruto me es-estas...e-el ai-ire.

-Je, je, je. Lo siento.-Naruto se rascó la nuca sonriendo.

-Felicidades, gracias a ti el equipo ganó.

-Je,je, no fue nada.-Naruto me miró.-Ne, ¿dónde está Sakura-chan?

-Está con Darkia.-miré a Sakura y la ví mirándome.

-¿Quién es Darkia?

-Un amigo. Quería conocer a Sakura y bueno, yo...los dejé hablando.

-Eres un idiota, pero bueno...¿qué podemos hacer, dattebayo?-decidí no discutirle y sonreí de lado al recordar algo.

-Oye, ¿qué piensas sobre Hinata?

-¿Hinata?

-Si, Hinata, la prima de Neji, amiga de Sakura, su apellido es Hyuga...

-Si, sé quién es Hinata, pero a que te refieres con qué pienso sobre ella.

-Eso mismo, ¿qué piensas sobre ella?

-Es una chica muy amable, dulce, sincera, pero bastante tímida. No le digas a nadie, ayer se desmayó.-Naruto me susurró en el oído.

-¿Por...?

-¡No se! También es una chica media rara, ¿sabes? ¿Quién puede desmayarse así porque sí?-me acordé de Sakura y cuando se desmayó en el centro comercial.

-Deberías pasar más tiempo junto a Hinata y así la conoces mejor.

-No lo sé...

-Yo estoy tratando de ayudar a Sakura, así que, me debes un gran favor y ese favor será que pases más tiempo con Hinata.

-Está bien, dattebayo. Además, ella sabe explicarme las tareas mejor que tú.-yo sonreí burlonamente y miré a Hinata; estaba sola, sentada en una de las bancas.

-¿Por qué no empiezas desde ahora? Está allí sola.-Naruto se volteó a mirar a Hinata y caminó hasta ella. Iba a buscar a Ino para preguntarle si a Hinata le gusta Naruto, pero alguien agarró mi mano.

-¿Qué haces?-Sakura me preguntó con una sonrisa. Yo observé sus ojos por un largo tiempo. Son tan hipnotizantes, son hermosos, los había visto muchas veces, pero al tenerlos tan cerca, me hace estremecer. Es bastante difícil alejar mi vista de ellos.

-Iba a preguntarle algo a Ino.

-En ese caso, habla con ella, yo te espero aquí.-asentí silenciosamente y cuando solté su mano, quize volver a agarrarla de nuevo, pero no lo hice y fui donde estaba Ino.

-Oye, Ino,-la pelirubia se volteó y me miró.-¿a Hinata le gusta Naruto?

-Ja, es una pregunta estúpida, aunque no, no le gusta, lo ama desde la primera vez que lo vió en el jardín de niños.

-Vaya, ¿Naruto lo sabe?

-Para nada. Tenten, Sakura y yo siempre la estamos animando para que se le confiese, pero ella se niega.

-Tal vez deberían hablar con Naruto y no con Hinata.

-Mmm, buena idea. Empezaré ahora.-dijo y se fue. Estaba buscando otra vez a Sakura, pero esta vez alguien me tocó el hombro.

-Vamonos.-Shino me dijo seriamente.

-¿Para dónde?

-Hoy es viernes.-me puse a pensar. Viernes, viernes, viernes...

-¡El juego de cartas! Lo olvidé por completo...Espérame en el estacionamiento.-busqué a Sakura rápidamente y la encontré sola y sentada en una banca.

-Sakura, hoy tengo que ir a un juego de cartas en el centro comercial, iremos otro día al parque, ¿si?

-Está bien.-me sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Ahora recordé que mi hermana irá a comprarse una cosas. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros y pasas tiempo junto con Sky.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, pero ¿con quién iremos?

-...Con Shino.

-No habla mucho, así que, me parece bien. Naruto puede llevarse mi carro, ya que, el vino con Kiba.

-Bien.-me relajé y miré a Sakura.- ¿Vamos?-ella asintió y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento. Cuando entramos al carrode Shino, Sakura le envió un mensaje a Naruto y yo le dije a Shino que pasara por mi casa primero para buscar a mi hermana y las cartas que las olvidé. Todo el trayecto fue en silencio. Shino de por si no habla mucho, Sakura se está comportando rara y yo no quería hablar porque iba a ser un poco incómodo. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Skyler entró al carro y se sentó en la parte de atrás junto con Sakura. Iba a salir para buscar las cartas, pero Skyler me tocó el hombro y me enseñó mis cartas.

-Entré a tu cuarto y las ví.-me explicó antes de que yo le hiciera la pregunta.

-¿Para que entraste a mi cuarto?

-Para buscar tu iPod.-iba a discutirle, pero no lo hice porque iba a ser molesto para Sakura y Shino, así que, solo cogí las cartas y Shino emprendió el viaje hasta el centro comercial. Cuando llegamos, aún estaban acomodando las mesas y sillas, así que, pude relajarme un poco. Sakura y Skyler se fueron a quien sabe donde dejandome solo junto con Shino, pero estando con Shino es como si estuvieras solo de igual manera. Hice la fila para incribirme en la competencia y Shino también; luego esperamos a que empezara y hasta que llegara nuestro turno de jugar. Yo fui primero y gané todas la rondas hasta la semi-final, tener a Shikamaru como maestro es un gran privilegio. En la semi-final se me hizo un poco difícil, pero pude ganarle al final. Miré a mi alrededor y vi muchas personas observando, incluyendo a Shino que perdió en la sexta ronda. Cuando vi quien era mi oponente, mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Emily?-mi voz sonó con confusión, terror, alegría, frustración y preocupación, en resumen, sonó se escuchó estúpida.

-Ah, Sasuke. No sabía que venías a estas competencias.

-Y-yo, he venido a todas las que han hecho.

-¿A todas?-dijo sentandose al frente de mi.

-Pués, llevo viniendo desde que tenía 12 años.-me acomodé en mi lugar.

-Interesante, yo solo he venido dos veces, pero la otra vez no te vi.

-Aquella vez no practiqué mucho y me eliminaron en la cuarta ronda.

-Debió ser eso, aquella vez llegué hasta la sexta.

-¿Todo listo?-el encargado preguntó. Tragué saliva y asentí. Emily también asintió.

-Oye, Sasuke,-yo la miré.-no tienes que aguantarte solo porque soy una chica.

-Hmp, no lo haré.-sonreí de lado y el juego comenzó.

No se cuanto tiempo ya ha pasado, pero esta es la ronda más difícil que he tenido en mi vida. A Emily le quedan 610 puntos de vida y a mi 215. Tengo varias cartas ya en el cementerio y las que me quedan en la mano son un poco débiles. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a mi hermana y a Sakura observandome. Sakura me sonrió de lado y mi hermana hizo con su mano la "L" de "Loser". Volví a concentrarme en el juego y traté de pensar en alguna alternativa. Miré a Emily, pero pensé en Sakura. ¿Qué ha estado sucediendo últimamente?

-Lo siento, Sasuke.-Emily invocó un monstruo con más puntos que el mio y lo puso en modo de ataque. Mis puntos bajaron hasta llegar a un horrible cero y yo bajé la cabeza.

-Emily es la ganadora.-el encargado anunció. Yo me levanté y cogí mis cartas.

-Felicidades.-le estreché la mano a Emily y ella la estrechó la suya con la mia.

-Gracias, fue un gran juego.-cuando solté su mano, no sentí lo mismo que con Sakura. En realidad, no sentí nada. Cuando hago contacto con Sakura, siento como una corriente bajar por mi espalda y calor en mi mano. No un calor molesto sino uno que se siente bastante bien. En ese momento me di cuenta que no es lo mismo lo ques siento por Emily que lo que estoy empezando a sentir por Sakura. No se que realmente siento por Emily, pero se que Sakura me gusta sino no estuviera sintiendo estas cosas, ¿verdad?

Hicieron la entrega de premios y yo recibí el segundo lugar. Caminé hasta Sakura y mi hermana y la primera me abrazó. Yo me quedé un poco en shock por el repentino contacto que si me hizo estremecer por la cercanía de Sakura. Y cabe mencionar que como está abrazandome, sus pechos estan apretandose contra el mio...Ahora mismo debo estar bastante rojo.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-como la voz no me iba a salir y si salía iba a sonar bastante idiota, así que, solo asentí con mi cabeza. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento en donde Shino estaba ya dentro del carro y durante el camino no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Sakura...Ok, ya estaba mirando sus pechos, ¿y qué? Para estar mirando otra cosa...Pero cambié la vista a sus labios, esos se ven a apetitosos. El aire se me escapó al recordar cuando estuve a punto de probar esos labios, pero Naruto nos tuvo que interrumpir. Claro, aquella vez, la iba a besar por lastima, pero ahora...Siento la necesidad de probarlos hasta quedarme sin aire, no, el aire no importa, esta bien i muero por simplemente besarla, moriría feliz.

Parece que Sakura notó que la estaba mirando y me sonrió de lado, otra vez. Entramos al carro y estaba tan concentrado pensando en mil maneras en la que podría besar a Sakura que no me di cuenta que ella y yo nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del carro.

-Oye, Sasuke, ¿te sucede algo? Haz estado un poco raro.-habló mi hermana.

-Estoy bien.-miré otra vez a Sakura. Kami-sama, realmente quiero guardar esa imagen por siempre en mi mente. Una idea pasó por mi mente. Hablaré con Naruto después. Shino nos llevó hasta mi casa y milagrosamente, mi mamá me dio total permiso de usar su carro para poder llevar a Sakura a su apartamento. Eso debe ser que quiere que Sakura sea mi novia, conozco a mamá; ella nunca haría tal cosa sino es porque tal vez tenga una futura yerna. Que yo también quisiera eso, pero aún no estoy preparado para una relación, igual que Sakura, y apenas estoy sintiendo estos sentimientos por ella. Durante el trayecto estuve bastante feliz por poder guiar un carro de verdad y no uno en videojuegos. Miré a Sakura y la vi mirando por la ventana. Se veía tan tranquila, pero un poco pensativa. No se porque está actuando tan raro últimamente, pero me gusta que sea así. Antes, actuaba bastante seductivamente y le gustaba tomar el control y realmente encuentro eso excitante, pero ella lo hacía de una manera ruda y grosera. Aparqueé el carro y la acompañé hasta su apartamento por si algún pervertido se le acercaba. Solo la estoy protegiendo.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke.-yo la iba a mirar, pero sentí algo cálido en mis labios. Tuvieron que pasar casi 10 segundos para darme cuenta Sakura me estaba besando y cuando me di cuenta ya ella se había separado.-La próxima vez disimula un poco más, nos vemos.-entró a su apartamento dejando con la boca abierta, un sonrojo en mi cara, el corazón latiendome a mil y con una corriente en mi estómago.

-Ella. Me. Besó.-me dije a mi mismo mirando la nada. Sonreí como un idiota y me sonrojé al recordar sus palabras: _La próxima vez disimula un poco más._Tsk, ¿se dio cuenta que le estaba mirando los labios? ¡Dios! ¡¿Se habrá dado cuenta que le estaba mirando más abajo de sus labios?! Espero que no. Caminé de nuevo hasta el carro y recosté mi cabeza en el guía. Tuve que morderme el labio para reprimir un grito y solo volví a sonreír. ¡Fue mi primer beso! Hice lo que pude para guiar hasta casa y cuando ya estuve dentro de mi cuarto, decidí no lavarme la boca por esta noche. Quiero tener el sabor de sus labios, aunque sea por esta noche, y si eso posible, para siempre.

**¿Alguien me puede explicar porque no ha salido el capitulo 616 del manga? En serio, estoy que me muero de la impaciencia. Para añadir, mañana empiezan las clases, por suerte mis notas fueron mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Espero seguir sacando buenas notas, así mis padres podrán al fin comprarme la guitarra que quiero. *o* No se tocarla, pero se aprende, ¿no? Se tocar el piano, pero necesito más práctica, por eso a veces me tardo en subir los capis porque sino estoy practicando el piano o estoy dibujando o jugando videojuegos. Anyway, espero que les haya gustado el capi (ya en el próximo comienza más acción) y como siempre dejen sus reviews. Los quiero y cuidense. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 15.**

Abrí un poco mis ojos al sentir algo moverme levemente. Aún estaba un poco oscuro. Y como todavía no estaba despierto del todo, dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-¿Otra vez, Sakura?

-¿Sakura? ¡Soy tu hermana, baka!

-¿Eh?

-¡Levántate!-su grito me hizo abrir completamente los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Déjame dormir.-me tapé hasta la cabeza con la sábana.

-Tengo que ir a casa de Akira.

-Argh. ¿No es suficiente con que ya tenga que ir al concierto ese?

-Ah, si. Etto...gracias por aceptar al fin, pero en serio, necesito ir a la casa de Akira.-gruñí y me quité la sábana a la fuerza. Me levanté y busqué un suéter y un abrigo; ya mismo es otoño y va a comenzar a hacer frío, no tuve ganas de peinarme y me puse unas sandalias.

-Que sea rápido.-mi hermana asintió sonriendo y salimos caminando en dirección a la casa de su mejor amiga.

-Con que Sakura, ¿eh?

-¿D-de que hablas?-miré hacia otro lado escondiendo mi sonrojo.

-Oh, vamos. Hace un momento me confundiste con ella. Te gusta, ¿verdad?

-¡Q-qué co-cosas d-dices!

-Aw, ¡si te gusta! ¡Al fin te gusta alguien! Debo decirselo a Itachi. ¡Dios! ¿Mamá lo sabe?

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-¿O sea que si te gusta Sakura?

-En ningún momento dije eso.

-Mmm, yo se que te gusta.

-Déjame en paz o no voy al concierto.

-Te recuerdo que Sakura va a ir.-le di una mirada asesina.-Solo contesta, te gusta Sakura, ¿si o no?-respiré profundo.

-Si.-ni tan siquiera abrí la boca, así que, solo se escuchó un sonido parecido a un gruñido.

-No te entendí, ¿qué dijiste?

-Si.-volví a decir de la misma manera.

-¿Podrías abrir tu boca?

-¡Si! Argh.-mi hermana sonrió de oreja a oreja y me miró con una cara de pervertida.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-¡No! Y no te atrevas a decirle.

-Qué mucho confías en tu hermana.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-No es eso, es solo que a veces me molestas mucho y pués no quiero que cuando me vayas a molestar menciones este tema.

-O sea que, ¿te puedo molestar?

-Después que no menciones este tema, si.-durante el trayecto no volvió a hablar hasta que llegamos a casa de Akira.

-Se me olvidó decirte que hoy vas a ir para la casa de los abuelos.

-¿Qué?

-Mamá me dijo que te lo dijera. Habla tú con ella.-Skyler entró a la casa de Akira como perro por su casa y yo volví a caminar hasta casa.

-Sasuke, ¿tu hermana te dijo que vas para la casa de tus abuelos?-mamá me habló desde la cocina.

-Si, pero ¿por qué no me lo dijiste ayer?-entré a la cocina a buscar un vaso de jugo de manzana.

-Por que te fuiste con esa chica. Ay, Sasuke, ¡estoy tan feliz! Al fin estás socializando más, ¡y con una chica!

-Si, ella es una buena persona, después de todo.

-¿Después de todo?

-Ah, no es nada. ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

-A las 9.-miré el reloj en la pared: 7:56.-Pero yo te llevaré y tu papá me va a ir a buscar al mediodía para ir a comer.

-Eso significa que...

-Qué tendrás mi carro, claro, por hoy.-miré a mamá y sonreí.

-¿En serio?-ella asintió con los ojos cerrados. Reprimí un grito y la abrazé. La solté y fui corriendo hasta las escaleras.

-¿No vas a desayunar?

-¡Voy a desayunar en casa de abuelo!-entré a mi cuarto y me di una pequeña ducha y tuve una guerra interna en si lavarme los dientes o no; terminé decidiendo en lavarmelos teniendo la esperanza de poder volver a probar sus labios . Terminé de vestirme y busqué mi iPod y la guitarra dentro de su estuche. Me puse unas gafas oscuras y bajé.

-¿Ya?-me preguntó mamá cuando bajé.

-Si.-salimos de la casa y entramos al carro. A mitad de camino recibí un mensaje de Sakura.

"_Hola, ¿qué haces?_

¡Piensa en mi! ¡Sakura piensa en mi! Me sonrojé un poco y sonreí de lado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y esa sonrisa?-la voz de mamá me asustó.

-Nada, cosas de la internet.-le mentí porque no quiero que por nada en el mundo ella se entere que me gusta Sakura.

-Ah...

-Si...-esperé unos minutos para ver si volvía a preguntarme algo y no lo hizo, así que, le contesté el mensaje a Sakura.

"_Hola, voy para la casa de mi abuelo. Me gustaría que fueras conmigo. Por cierto, al fin mamá me prestó el carro por hoy. Y ¿cómo estás tú?_

No nos tardamos mucho en llegar a la casa de los abuelos, ya que, queda a una hora de casa.

Desde pequeño, siempre me ha encantado venir a la casa de los abuelos. Es como un escape y el abuelo Madara siempre me ha apoyado en todo. Además, me gusta mucho el ambiente porque la casa queda en el campo y hay una finca cerca. La finca era de un amigo de mi abuelo, pero él ya se murió, así que, le dejó la finca a mi abuelo. Lo único malo de ese lugar es que los celulares no tienen mucha señal.

Al instante en el que mamá detuvo el carro, salí rápidamente y corrí hasta dentro de la casa.

-¡Abuelo!-lo llamé buscándolo por toda la casa.

-¡Sasuke, querido!-mi abuela exclamó cuando entré a la cocina. Ella me abrazó dejandome casi sin aire.-Pero mírate, ya estás hecho todo un hombre y cada vez vez más te pareces a Itachi.-la sangre me hirvió, pero forzé una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está el abuelo?-le pregunté tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Me imagino que ya debes tener una chica, ¿verdad?

-¿Dónde está el abuelo?-volví a insistir.

-Ay, Sasuke. ¿Cuando habrá un nuevo miembro a los Uchiha?

-¿Dónde está-

-¡Hola!-exclamó mi mamá entrando a la cocina. Saludó a su suegra y me miró.-Sasuke, tu abuelo está dandole comida a las gallinas.-agradecí mentalmente a mi madre y salí a buscar a mi abuelo.

-Sasuke, ¡qué bueno verte!-abrazé a mi abuelo.

-Abuelo, necesito hablar contigo.-miré el suelo cuando me separé de él.

-¿Sobre...?

-Una...una chica.-alzé la mirada lentamente para mirarle la cara. Estaba sonriendo pervertidamente, pero tenía asombro en sus ojos.-¡No me mires así!

-En tus 16 años nunca habías mencionado la palabra "chica" en mi presencia. Fue bastante raro e inesperado.

-Etto...

-Mira, termino de darle comida a las gallinas estas y vamos al balcón a hablar, ¿si?-asentí.-Puedes esperarme allá, si quieres.-volví a asentir y me fui al balcón a tocar la guitarra.

Estuve tocando por casi treinta minutos, en los que mamá y mi abuela estuvieron hablando sobre si hacerle una fiesta de los quince años (quinceañero) a mi hermana; y nose como, pero pude recibir el mensaje de Sakura.

"_Me gustaría ir, pero Naruto y yo vamos a visitar a Jiraiya. Y me alegra que te hayan prestado el carro."_

"_Mmm, si Naruto hace algo estúpido, me lo dices, ¿eh?"_

"_No te preocupes, no lo hará."_

"_Entonces, hablamos luego."_

"_Está bien."_

Guardé el celular y me quedé pensando. Tengo un mal presentimiento, no se por que, pero pienso que algo no está bien.

_Si Naruto hace algo estúpido me lo dices._

_No lo hará._

¿Qué Naruto no va a hacer una estupidez? Eso es algo que ni Naruto mismo creería. No, mejor me mantengo tranquilo. Tal vez Naruto está enfermo o es un asunto serio la razón por la que van a visitar a Jiraiya.

-¿Sucedió algo?-el abuelo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Alzé la mirada y vi que mamá y abuela ya no estaban.

-Solo estaba pensando.

-¿Y? ¿De qué chica me quieres hablar?-él se sentó a mi lado.

-Etto...Todo comenzó el lunes cuando tuve una situación con un chico en la escuela.

-¿Qué chico?

-Neji Hyuga.

-¿Hyuga? Argh, siempre me ha caído mal los que llevan ese apellido.

-¿Por..?

-Problemas que hubo con ellos hace mucho tiempo. Son cosas de apellidos.

-Pués siguiendo con el tema, tuve un problema con Neji porque me malinterpretó al verme con su prima Hinata.

-¿Y que hacías con ella?

-La acompañé a buscar su cartera y luego a la cafetería.

-¿Por qué ellos malinterpretaron la situación?-mi abuelo estaba muy interesado en este tema.

-Sakura me contó que el año pasado un chico estuvo obsecionado con Hinata y cuando se ganó su confianza, trató de violarla. Y sabiendo como es Hinata le tuvo que haber creído el cuento de niño bueno al chico.

-Oh, vaya. Pués me imaginó que ahora sus amigos son muy protectores con ella y por eso malinterpretaron la situación, ¿no?

-Eso creo. El punto es que Neji y yo intercambiamos golpes y terminamos en la oficina de la directora.-tomé aire.-Nos dieron diferentes castigos, el mio fue darle tutorías a Naruto Uzumaki y desde entonces su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno, estuvo detrás de mi y yo me negaba y ahora hicimos un trato y cada vez que estoy con ella...siento que en verdad la quiero.-me sonrojé un poco.

-Mmm, ¿cómo la quieres?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Las personas podemos querer a alguien como un amigo, familiar o en amor.-eso me puso a pensar un poco, pero no fue tan difícil saber que la quiero en amor porque a una persona no le dan muchas ganas de besar a un amigo o un familiar, ¿no?

-¿Amor...?-mi abuelo abrió los ojos como platos por un momento y luego se echó a reír. Yo la miré confundido hasta que terminó de reírse.

-Perdón por reírme, pero nunca imaginé verte hablando conmigo sobre chicas y el amor, cosas así.-yo me ruborizé.

-Hmp, yo tampoco creí que algún día hablaría de esto.

-Ahora que recuerdo, tu hermana me había contado de una tal Emily.-¡esa monstruo! Sabía yo que a alguien le había le había contado eso. Nunca puede mantener su boca cerrada. En realidad, espero que no le diga a alguien sobre Sakura.

-Ayer comprobé que lo más probable es que simplemente la quiero como una amiga.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente. No sentí lo mismo cuando entrelazé mi mano con la de Emily a cuando le agarré la mano a Sakura.

-¿Le agarraste la mano?

-Más que eso. Ayer me besó.-volví a sonrojarme recordando la calidez y el sabor dulce de sus labios sobre los mios.

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero yo me vine a dar cuenta cuando ella ya estaba dentro de su casa.

-Eso significa que no le pudiste corresponder, ¿cierto?-yo asentí. Hubo un silencio. Conociendo a mi abuelo, se que estaba pensando en tratar de darme un consejo sobre el tema, pero él no es muy bueno es este tema tampoco.

-Sasuke, te sugiero que no te ilusiones mucho con esta u otra chica. A veces las cosas terminan siendo como no pensamos que terminarían.-iba a contestarle, pero no pude encontrar las palabras correctas, así que, simplemente me quedé callado.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y no volví a recibir un mensaje de Sakura. Me molestó un poco, pero simpre me acordaba que estaba visitando a Jiraiya. Decidí darme una muy buena ducha, ya que, me llené de tierra al acompañar a la abuela a buscar frutas maduras en un risco con muchos árboles y diferentes plantas.

Durante el resto de la tarde, el abuelo y yo tocamos la guitarra y cantamos mientras la abuela preparaba una fogata para comer malvaviscos y contar historias.

Ya era de noche, cuando recibí una llamada de Naruto.

-¿Sakura está contigo?-ni tan siquiera pude decir hola.

-¿Sakura?

-Si, Sakura.

-No, ella me dijo que estaba contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¡Hoy estuve todo el día durmiendo, dattebayo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Si! Ni yo puedo creerlo. Ha sido el día en el que he dormido más.

-Baka, me refiero a Sakura. Ella me dijo que ella y tú iban a visitar a Jiraiya.

-¿Al viejo pervertido? ¡Que va! Jiraiya se mudó a otro país.

-Entonces...Sakura no te dijo a donde iba.

-No recuerdo algo parecido.-me quedé pensando, pero no podía. Solo pensaba en que ella me mintió...y yo le creí.

-¿Sabes a dónde pudo haber ido?-le pregunté tratando de recordar algún lugar expecifico.

-No tengo idea...-estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que al fin me acordé.

-¡Akatsuki!-Naruto y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ja,ja! ¡Jinx!

-Naruto no es hora de bromear, esto es serio. Mira, ahora tengo un carro, yo iré a buscar a Sakura.

-¿Sabes donde queda Akatsuki?

-Claro, después de todo soy un nerd, ¿no?-Naruto no respondió y yo colgué. Rápidamente, cogí las llaves y no pensé dos veces en entrar al carro y arrancarlo en dirección a Akatsuki. Como ya era de noche, pude guiar rápido sin carros al frente y en menos de una hora ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento de Akatsuki. Caminé hasta la entrada y un guardia me detuvo.

-Nombre, por favor.

-Vengo por Sakura Haruno.-el hombre de unos treinta años me observó durante un rato mientras yo tragaba saliva y rogaba mentalmente que me dejara entrar.

-Mmm, entra, pero no le digas a nadie que te dejé entrar sin reservación.-el guardia me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí en respuesta de agradecimiento.

Música a todo volumen, alcohol, olor a cigarrillos, personas bailando como si se fueran a morir y otras comiendose vivos a besos, eso fue lo que percibí al entrar aquí. ¿Cómo Sakura puede venir a un lugar así? No me lo explico. Traté de caminar entre las personas y mientras lo hacía, alguien chocó conmigo y viró su bebida en mi ropa. Maldecí fuertemente a la persona y este lugar y seguí buscando a Sakura, pero no la encontraba. Decidí ir a la barra y preguntarle al empleado por Sakura.

-Si, si la ví. Es muy fácil notar a alguien con el cabello rosa. La vi subir las escaleras. Debe estar en el piso de arriba donde hay más acceso a...tu sabes, privacidad.-el corazón se me detuvo por un instante y mis piernas corrieron solas hasta llegar al segundo piso.

-Sakura...-mi voz se quebró y sentí como si la sangre que pasaba por mis venas, era el infierno.

**¡Hola a todos! Ya los extrañaba. Lamento haberme tardado, pero ya deben saber como es la escuela, ¿no? Y más ahora que me graduo y voy a entrar en la "high." Cambiando de tema, como ya habrán leído, la historia está comenzando a ponerse tensa. (Música de suspenso) Je, je. Nah, no soy tan mala...Ok, el punto es que ya la historia va tener acción y ocurriran muchos cambios, tantos para Sasuke como para nuestra Sakura. Hablando de Sasuke, ** **¿lo vieron en el capitulo 616? (Si creo, que ese capitulo) ¡Se ve tan sexy! Je, je. Gracias por sus comentarios y recuerda que si te gustó deja tu comentario y añade la historia a tus favoritos. (Ya parezco una blogger de YouTube) Sayonara. ^.^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 16.**

-¿Sasuke? ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué...?-Sakura tomó aire y se aferró de una silla para no caerse. Obviamente estaba ebria. Apreté mis manos ya formadas en un puño y apreté mis dientes hasta que me dolió la mandíbula. No sabía que hacer. Mucho menos que decir. Ahora lo único que siento es un gran dolor en mi pecho. Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que sentía como si fuera a explotar en algún momento.

-¿Qu-é haces a-aquí?-Sakura se acercó a mi y puso cara de terror. Decidí salir del trance y hacer algo. Primero miré a mi alrededor y sin darme cuenta, Sakura corrió hacia mi, pero alguien la sujetó de la cintura y puso una cuchilla en su cuello. Abrí mis ojos como platos e iba a caminar hacia ella, pero al darme cuenta de quien se trataba detuve mis pasos.

-¿Qué pasa, Sasuke? ¿creíste que me iba a rendir tan fácil?-bajé la cabeza y Sasori comenzó a reírse. Sakura trató de zafarse de sus brazos, pero Sasori acercó más la cuchilla a su cuello.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-no reconocí mi voz y le di una mirada asesina al idiota pelirojo.

-Nada, solo estoy reclamando lo que fue mio primero.-maldito infeliz.-Además, me pagaron muy bien por simplemente traer a esta zorra hasta aquí.

-¿Te pagaron? ¿por traerla aquí? ¿quién?-miré alrededor y puse una cara de asco al ver muchas botellas de alcohol, cigarrillos ya usados en el suelo y un paquetito con algo blanco adentro, droga supongo yo.

-Je, fíjate, si tenía planeado no volver acercarme a Sakura, pero cuando me ofrecieron este trabajo...Simplemente no pude decir que no, además, ¿qué iba a perder?-Sasori pasó su lengua por la mejilla de Sakura y ella puso cara de asco y trató de zafarse otra vez.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-miré a Sakura y ella bajó la cabeza.

-Por dinero y placer, claro. Desde que me amenazaste, no he podido divertirme y aún no he podido jugar con esta idiota porque acabas de llegar.

-Sakura no es un juguete para que enfermos como tú jueguen con ella.

-Vaya, parece que alguien está enojado. ¿No será que a pesar del trato te encariñaste de esta zorra?-preguntó burlonamente. Por más que lo intenté, no pude evitar ruborizarme.-¡Ja! ¿Escuchaste eso, Sakurita? ¡El nerd se enamoró de ti!-Sasori se rió y yo bajé la mirada; ahora no tengo el valor de mirar a Sakura. Debía pensar en algo y olvidar esto. Sakura está en peligro, ¿y qué hago yo? Nada. Soy un cobarde.

-Eres un idiota, Sasukito.-levanté la mirada furioso.-¿Crees que alguien como Sakura puede llegar a sentir amor?-miré a Sakura y ella me miraba triste.-Recuerda que todo es un trato. Un trato por sexo. Algo en lo que Sakura es muy buena, hay que admitir.-apreté mis puños en solo imaginarme a Sakura con ese animal.

-No se como puede ser amigo de Itachi.-me dijo a mi mismo.

-Tu hermano es un idiota, igual que tú; todos los Uchiha lo son.-solté un gruñido y mi respiración comenzó a agitarse.-Fui amigo de Itachi para conseguir fama.

-Eres un animal. Me das asco y no vuelvas a insultar a mi familia.

-¿O qué? ¿llamarás a mami y le dirás que la he ofendido? Oh, lo siento mucho. No fue mi intención decirte la verdad en la cara, pequeño Sasuke.-ya me estaba cansando de esta situación y no iba a permitir que hablen mal de mi familia.

-¿Sabes lo que son los Uchiha? Los Uchiha son unos...

-¿Unos qué?-me volteé a ver al dueño de esa ronca voz y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-Itachi.-susurré. Él me miró seriamente y luego me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Hola.-¿qué hacía aquí? No me jodas que él es cómplice de Sasori.

-¿Itachi?-el tono de voz de Sasori me dijo que no es su cómplice.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Sasori se puso un poco nervioso. Gallina...

-Solo vine a rescatar a mi hermanito.-Ok, ¿por qué Itachi? De todas las personas, ¿por qué él? Argh.

-Aw, que lindo.-Sasori dijo sarcásticamente y rodó los ojos.-Me da igual a que vienes, yo me voy de aquí con esta hermosura.-Sasori comenzó a retroceder, pero se paró en seco cuando vió que Itachi lo apuntó con una pistola. Bien, yo también me asusté y mucho. Además, ¿de dónde es esa pistola?

-No lo creo. El edificio está rodeado, no tienes salida.-¿rodeado? Ok, esto es muy confuso. ¿Cómo Itachi se enteró de todo esto?

-Naruto me llamó.-Itachi respondió a la pregunta que nunca dije en voz alta...creo.-Lo dijiste en voz alta.-otra vez pareció como si me hubiera leído la mente.-Bien, suelta la cuchilla.-se acercó a Sasori sin dejar de apuntarlo. Mientras que yo me sentía idiota porque me sentía como si estuviera viendo una película de acción. Realmente no sirvo para nada, pero...¿Qué puedo hacer yo? No puedo pensar claramente. Y debo admitir que tengo miedo, mucho miedo, nunca había estado en una situación así y no imaginé que podría sucederme a mi; en realidad nunca imaginé nada como esto. Nunca creí llegar a poder hablar con los populares y mucho menos enamorarme de una. Tampoco creí que algún día me iba a alegrar tanto de ver a Itachi como ahora. Todo lo que nunca creí se está volviendo realidad.

-Sasuke, quédate detrás de mi.-la voz de Itachi me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño y cuando iba a protestar Sasori tiró a Sakura al suelo y sacó una pistola que estaba dentro de su pantalón y sin pensarlo disparó varias veces. Itachi se tiró al suelo y disparó también. Sasori se escondió detrás de un sofá y yo sin pensarlo corrí hacia Sakura que estaba inconsiente. La cargué en mis brazos y cuando la llevaba hasta la salida, sentí algo atravesar mi pierna y caí al suelo.

-¡Sasuke!-escuché la voz de Itachi. Grité de dolor y me aferré a Sakura para que Sasori no pudiera hacerle daño. Cerré los ojos y se escucharon más disparos. Maldita sea, no se que me duele más, la pierna o el corazón por lo rápido que late y no se si late así por la adrenalina o miedo. Se volvieron a escuchar más disparos y escuché gritos de personas sobre la música bastante alta. ¡Oh, al fin se dan cuenta de lo que sucede! Tsk, pensé que nunca se darian cuenta, pero con esa música y el viaje de todos...Ya odio este lugar.

Hize una mueca de dolor y volví a abrir mis ojos cuando sentí una mano en mi pierna. Itachi. Miré su mano y ya no traía la pistola. Tal vez se le acabaron las balas. ¿Habrá matado a Sasori?

-Sasuke...Lamento todo esto.-lo miré confundido.-Toda mi vida he tratado de ser un buen hermano para ti, pero parece que he sido todo lo contrario. Hize que me odiaras y hasta arruiné tu vida social...Toda mi vida me han dicho lo inteligente y buena persona que soy, pero eso no calma mi consciencia. Siempre pienso en ti y los errores que he cometido contigo, pero ahora...Ahora seré el hermano mayor que debe proteger a su hermano menor.-sin decir más cogió la cuchilla que Sasori tiró al suelo y antes de que se pusiera de pie, lo agarré del brazo.

-No te pongas sentimental en un momento como este, además no es como si fueras a morir.-Itachi me miró a los ojos y me sonrió.

-Eres tan orgulloso, Sasuke.-sin darme cuenta, se soltó de mi agarre y se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Sasori.

-¡Itachi!-grité lo más fuerte que pude. Solté a Sakura y como pude me paré y con la única pierna buena que tenía, traté de correr, pero me caí a mitad de camino. Me agarré la herida en la pierna y traté de no llorar. Escuché maldecir a Sasori y creí escuchar a Itachi también. Se escuchó algo de cristal romperse y luego un disparo. Me quedé paralizado y aguanté la respiración.

_Todo está bien. Todo está bien. Itachi está bien. El que recibió el disparo fue Sasori. Todo está bien._

Trataba de convencerme de que todo esto no está sucediendo y es solo una pesadilla, pero no puedo despertar de ellla. Miré por donde se fue Itachi y estuve mirando esa dirección por mucho tiempo, pero nadie salía. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me arrastré hasta allá, pero escuché un ruido y me detuve. Volví a mirar esa dirección hasta que mi pesadilla se hizo realidad.

-Ese idiota.-Sasori cojeaba y tenía la cuchilla clavada en su abdomen. El se la quitó y yo lo miraba bastante asustado; estaba temblando de miedo.

-¡Ahora te voy a matar a ti!-Sasori exclamó acercandose a mi, pero cayó al suelo cuando escuché disparos. Miré hacia la puerta y vi al empleado de la barra con una pistola en su mano. Yo ,a pesar de la herida en mi pierna, llegué hasta Itachi con la ayuda del empleado. Me tiré a su lado y el empleado se fue a revisar a Sakura. Miré a Itachi y tenía un impacto de bala en el pecho, pero tenía los ojos abiertos y escupía sangre.

-Sa-suke...

-Itachi, no hables. Eres doctor, dime que debo hacer.-pasé mi mano por mi pelo por la frustración.-¡¿Qué debo hacer?!

-Sasuke...Soy doctor, pero...-escupió más sangre y tosió. Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se humedecieron y bajé la mirada.-Prométeme algo.

-No. No te voy a prometer nada porque no te vas a morir. ¡No puedes morir, Itachi! ¡Maldita sea!-dejé salir las lágrimas y bajé la cabeza.

-Sasuke, dile a todos que los quiero mucho. Ah, y a...

-¡Te dije que no te pusieras sentimental!-Itachi volvió a toser y me miró.

-Dile... a Hana que... lamento no poder ir a nuestra cita.-negué con la cabeza y me sequé la lágrimas con la palma de mi mano.-¿Recuerdas... la tarea que te dieron e-en tercer grado?-fruncí el ceño, pero asentí.-La de que querías ser cuando grande...-volví a asentir.-Y que dijiste que cuando grande querías ser como yo...-bajé la cabeza un poco avergonzado.-Sasuke, no sigas mis pasos. Terminarás así, pero sobre todo terminarás siendo un mal hermano.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso después de esto?!-las lágrimas volvieron a salir y miré a Itachi enojado.

-Cuida a Skyler y dile a mamá que la amo...-él acercó su mano a mi rostro y me golpeó en la frente con dos de sus dedos.-A ti también te amo, Sasuke.-dejó caer su brazo y cerró los ojos.

-Itachi...Itachi. ¡Itachi!-me desesperé y comenzé a moverlo por los hombros.-¡Itachi!-le di un puño en el pecho y recosté mi cabeza en él dejando salir las lágrimas. Escuché pasos y voces de muchas personas. Quizás los policias. Hmp, ¿ahora deciden aparecerse? ¡¿después que Itachi...?! Itachi murió...Pude escuchar la voz de papá llamandome, pero no respondí. Ya no me importaba nada. Seguí ahogandome en mis propias lágrimas hasta cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido o simplente me desmayé. No sé...


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 17.**

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, pero la luz del Sol no me dejaba hacerlo por completo. Traté de moverme, pero sentí algo en mi brazo. Miré con los ojos entrecerrados los cables y la aguja en mi brazo.

-¿Qué...pasó?-susurré tratando de recordar algo. Con esfuerzo, puse mi brazo encima de mi cara.

-¿Sasuke...?-escuché la voz de mi mamá. Saqué rápidamente mi brazo de la cara y mamá me abrazó fuertemente. Yo la abrazé para atrás y la escuché llorar. Entonces, recordé todo. Sin poder evitarlo, me uní a su llanto mientras la apretaba más a mi. Estuvimos así por lo que se me hizo una eternidad hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Mamá se separó de mi.

-Buenos días.-un hombre de como 35 años, con los ojos de color azules y el pelo negro.-¿Cómo te sientes?-el doctor se acercó a mi lado y puso su mano sobre mi pelo y lo revolvió.

-Físicamente, un poco bien.-me sequé las lágrimas con la palma de mi mano y miré hacia la ventana. El doctor me dedicó una sonrisa y yo suspiré cansado.

-¿Cómo está, doctor?-mi mamá preguntó.

-La operación de la pierna salió como esperabamos; se recuperará pronto.-mamá soltó un suspiro de alivio.-Pero tendrá que coger terapia para poder mejorar la movilidad de la pierna.-yo miré al doctor y me acordé de algo muy importante.

-¿Cómo está Sakura?-miré a mamá.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes. Naruto está con ella.-mi mamá miró al doctor y él le sonrió.

-Bien, los dejo un momento. Dentro de una hora vendrá una enfermera a revisarte, ¿si?-el doctor me sonrió.-Con su permiso.-salió del cuarto dejandome a solas con mamá.

-Yo...-empezé a decir.

-Sasuke, nada fue tu culpa.-me agarró la mano.

-Él...él murió...ante mis ojos y no pude hacer nada.-mi voz se quebró y volví a llorar.-¡No pude hacer nada!-grité moviendome bruscamente de lado y me caí al suelo.

-¡Sasuke!-seguí llorando desesperadamente mientras mi mente me torturaba cada segundo que pasaba y sentía como si me hubiera desgarrado la pierna. Sentí que alguien me agarró ambos brazos y trataba de subirme a la cama; pero yo hacía fuerza para que me soltaran.

-Sasuke.-escuché una voz ronca y no se si me estaba volviendo loco, pero juro que era Itachi. Sentí algo pincharme el brazo y poco a poco sentí los párpados cada vez más pesados hasta que una oscuridad se apoderó de mi vista.

...

...

...

_-Nissan...Nissan._

_-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke?_

_-Es que tengo una tarea y necesito ayuda._

_-A ver, siéntate aquí. Bien, ¿de qué es la tarea?_

_-Debo hacer un dibujo sobre lo que quiero ser cuando sea grande._

_-Y ¿cúal es el problema?_

_-No se que quiere decir eso._

_-¿Qué quieres ser en un futuro? ¿Cómo te ves dentro de 10 años?_

_-Me veo...Mmm, ¡como tú, Nissan!_

_-¿Cómo yo? ¿a qué te refieres?_

_-Quiero ser inteligente, buen hermano, buen hijo, ser amable con todos y que mis padres esten orgullosos de mi._

_-Ja, ja, ja, ja. Eres tan divertido, Sasuke. Me alegra que quieras ser como yo, pero a eso no me referí._

_-¿Entonces a qué?_

_-¿Qué trabajo quieres ser cuando grande? Ejemplo, policía como papá, doctor, músico, mecánico..._

_-Mmm, ¿qué quieres ser tú? _

_-Doctor, pero no escojas doctor simplemente porque yo lo quiero, eh._

_-Bien...Es que no se. Nunca he pensado en eso._

_-¿Qué te gusta hacer? _

_-Me gusta ver Pokemon._

_-Ja, ja, ja. Además de eso._

_-Mmm, abuelo Madara me está enseñando a tocar la guitarra. _

_-Entonces, haz un dibujo de ti tocando la guitarra en un concierto._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si, en serio._

...

_-Nissan, mira._

_-¿Qué es...? ¿esta es tu tarea? _

_-Si._

_-¿Me dibujaste a mi vestido de doctor? ¿y quién es ese en mis brazos?_

_-No es ese, es esa y es la pequeña Skyler._

_-Ahh. ¿Qué no te ibas a dibujar a ti tocando la guitarra?_

_-Si, pero eso no es lo que yo realmente quiero ser._

_-Algún día deberás tomar tus propias conclusiones. No siempre voy a estar contigo._

_-¿Qué? ¿por qué?_

_-Algún día tendré que formar mi vida, pero no te preocupes, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites._

...

...

...

-Sakura, no sigas echándote la culpa.-reconocí la voz de Naruto. No abrí los ojos, ya que, no quería interrumpir su conversación.

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? El hermano de Sasuke está muerto y él casi muere. ¿Y sigues diciendo que no fue mi culpa?-esa fue Sakura.

-No, la culpa la tiene Sasori, no tú.

-Si, pero ¿todo esto hubiera pasado si hubieramos conocido a Sasuke?-mi corazón se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿qué te arrepientes de haberlo conocido?-hubo un poco de silencio y pude escuchar la respiración agitada de ambos.

-Si. Me arrepiento y mucho. Nunca debí aceptar su ayuda y mucho menos el trato. Todo esto está mal, muy mal. Si él no se hubiera ofrecido a ayudarme, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Hubiera sido mejor que cada uno siguiera su camino.

-Te recuerdo que tú lo buscabas a él.

-Lo se y estoy arrepentida de eso.-hubo otro silencio, pero esta vez no volvieron a hablar. Quería abrir mis ojos, pero sabía que si lo hacía iba a llorar porque eso es lo que quiero hacer ahora.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-habló Naruto mientras yo trataba de tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? Nada, simplemente que cada uno siga su camino y que todo sea como antes.-hubo otro silencio hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Iba a abrir los ojos, pero sentí algo cálido en mi mejilla. Eso me relajó un poco, pero aún seguía destrozado. Cuando necesito más apoyo, me abandonan. Y ella en vez de enfrentar la situación, dice que se arrepiente de todo y que nada de esto tuvo que haber pasado. Volví a escuchar la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse. Abrí los ojos y dejé salir las lágrimas. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ella tenía razón; nada de esto hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ofrecido a ayudarla. ¿Y quién soy yo para hacer cambiar a alguien? Simplemente soy un nerd, antisocial y que nunca ha tenido novia. Pero si ella quiere hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces, eso haremos. Todo va a ser como antes.

-¿Sasuke?-miré hacia la puerta y vi a mi hermana. Traté de tranquilizarme y me sequé las lágrimas.

-Hola.-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-Te traje jugo de manzana.-se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. -También un manga.-puso el manga de Bleach encima de la cama y me dio la botella con jugo de manzana. Bebí un poco, realmente lo necesitaba y puse la botella en una mesita.

-Yo...-comenzé a decir.

-Si me vas a hablar con pena sobre Itachi, avísame para irme.-me quedé callado y me dediqué a observarla.-No me mires así. Es obvio que me duele que haya muerto, pero entiendo como murió.-mi respiración se detuvo y recordé algo que le dije a Itachi.

_Tal vez cuando nos llegue la muerte no seremos recordados por lo que hicimos con nuestras vidas sino por como morimos._

Su muerte no fue en vano. Si no hubiera sido por él, yo estaría muerto ahora mismo. Al final, logró lo que quería: ser un buen hermano mayor. Ese era su deseo y a pesar de todo, lo consiguió.

Skyler notó mi forma de pensar y me sonrió.

-Ahora será recordado por el buen hermano fue.-miré a Skyler y sonreí débilmente, sin poder evitar que una lágrima traicionera saliera.-No me quiero burlar, pero es la primera vez que te veo llorar.-me reí de su comentario en una situación así.

-Tú nunca cambias.-me puse a leer el manga mientras que mi hermana se entretenía leyendo una revista hasta que mencionó el tema que estaba tratando de evitar.

-Sobre Sakura...-ella comenzó a decir.

-No quiero hablar de ella.-le dije sin mirarla.

-Algún día deberás hablar de ella.-soltó su revista y me miró.

-Si, pero no hoy.

-Sasuke, se un hombre y enfrenta la situación.-siguió insistiendo.

-¿Acaso ella quiere enfrentar la situación?-Skyler hizo silencio por unos segundos.-Todo será como antes; yo seré el invisible que siempre fui.-volví mi vista al manga y Skyler no volvió a hablar del tema.

...

...

...

Era el día del funeral de Itachi; hace cuatro días que ocurrió todo. Cuatro días en los que no se nada de Sakura, en los que me pasé llorando toda la noche y echandome la culpa de todo, en los que los policias investigaron todo y dijeron que no pueden hacer nada porque Sasori está muerto y el empleado solo estaba tratando de protegerme, así que, es un caso terminado y cuatro días en los que le hicieron un velorio de dos días a Itachi. De solo recordarlo me dan ganas de llorar de nuevo. Había tanta gente que quería a Itachi y ni hablar del "ataque" que me dio cuando ví su cuerpo y tuvieron que sacarme del lugar.

Terminé de ponerme una corbata negra. El negro siempre ha sido uno de mis colores favoritos y ese día lo usé de todas las maneras posibles. Pude cambiarme el nombre a "El Caballero Negro". Tanto que lo que vestí fue una camisa, pantalones y zapatos negros y para hacerle juego, yo tengo el cabello y los ojos de color negro. Qué deprimente, ¿no?

-¿Ya estás listo?-me preguntó mamá. Ya nos encontrabamos en casa de nuevo; a mi me dieron de alta junto con un bastón y dos botellas de pastillas. Realmente, ya parezco un anciano.

-No.-mentalmente y emocionalmente no lo estoy. Ambos bajamos a la sala, en donde Skyler y un muy deprimido pápa nos estaban esperando. El trayecto hasta la funeraria se hizo una eternidad bastante aburrida. Ninguno quizo hablar; solo estabamos ahí haciendo nada.

Cuando llegamos, habían carros en todas partes. Papá salió del carro y cuando volvió a entrar, el conductor del carro en donde llevaban a Itachi, comenzó el trayecto hasta el cementerio. Y si el trayecto hasta la funeraria fue lento, el del cementerio fue peor porque habían demasiados carros detrás de nosotros y unos cuantos policias en motoras para que no ocurriera ningún accidente. Yo solo trataba de entretenerme viendo la vista por la ventana.

Ya habíamos llegado al cementerio y el lugar se inundó de personas, la mitad no las conocía. Mientras acomodaban todo; mi abuelo se mantuvo en todo momento a mi lado y durante la ceremonia también. Les tocó el turno a sus familiares cercanos a decir unas palabras sobre Itachi. Me sorprendí mucho cuando papá lloró mientras hablaba; otros amigos y compañeros de Itachi hablaron también.

-Sasuke.-miré a mi abuelo que tenía su brazo sobre mi hombro.-¿Quieres decir algo?-yo me negué, pero al ver que mi hermana iba a hablar, me puse en su lugar sin pensarlo. Todos se me quedaron mirando y eso me puso bastante incómodo, pero luego me sentí como si estuviera solo en mi cuarto y me relajé para dejar salir lo que siento.

-Cuando era pequeño, Itachi siempre fue mi modelo a seguir. Quize seguir sus pasos en todos los sentidos posibles. Él solo me decía que debía formar mi propio camino, pero yo solo veía a Itachi como el ser más grandioso del mundo.-hice silencio tratando de buscar las palabras.-Mientras fue creciendo, me di cuenta que no era yo solamente que el veía a Itachi de esa manera y eso me enojó porque yo trataba de ser como él, pero nadie me notaba. Y desde entonces, esa admiración se convirtió en envidia y odio. Me convertí en un anti-social por estar estudiando para ser más inteligente que él.-tomé aire.-A pesar de mi nueva manera de tratarlo, Itachi siempre trató de ayudarme, pero yo me negaba y eso lo hacía sentirse mal porque él podía ser el mejor en cualquier cosa, pero que nunca era un buen hermano conmigo. Y eso me alegraba un poco porque me daba a entender que en algo no era bueno...-miré a Skyler y luego bajé la vista tratando de no soltar las lágrimas.-Al final, Itachi terminó siendo un ser grandioso porque logró lo que quería: ser el mejor hermano que podía ser. Aunque ya no esté aquí físicamente, él está conmigo en mi corazón y es mi turno de volver a seguir los pasos de mi hermano y ser el mejor hermano que Skyler pueda tener...-mi hermana corrió a abrazarme y por primera vez acepté su abrazo sin molestia.

Llegó el momento de enterrar a Itachi y algunas personas les tiró flores. Yo me solté de Skyler y caminé lentamente hasta el lugar; miré la flor de cerezo en mis manos y tomando una difícil decisión, la arrojé al hueco y junto son esa flor borrando todo sentimiento por ella, enterraron a Itachi y yo abrí una nueva oportunidad en la vida.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishi-sama.**

**Capitulo 18.**

-Entonces Grimmjow manda a Orihime a curar a Ichigo y luego Grimmjow hizo su liberación e Ichigo se puso la máscara de _hollow.-_narró por cuarta vez Darkia. Estabamos en la hora de almuerzo y nos encontrabamos Darkia, Shikamaru, Sai, Lee, Choji, Matsuri, Gaara, Shino y yo en una mesa aparte de los demás.

-Ya lo has contado anteriormente.-Matsuri le dio un mordisco a su pera y reposó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, o sea, Gaara.

-¡Es que estuvo tan brutal! ¿verdad, Sasuke?-yo suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza en mi mano.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Itachi murió. La mayor parte del tiempo estuve encerrado en mi cuarto; a excepción de las veces que tuve que ir a coger terapia de la pierna y otras veces que alguien iba a visitarnos, como Naruto e Ino. Y es que, ¿quién iba a pensar que estos dos serían la causa de las risas de Skyler y mamá después de lo que ocurrió? Si...Naruto e Ino van casi todos los días a mi casa a alegrarnos un poco. Sinceramente, me hecho muy amigo de ambos; claro, debo mencionar que Hinata también me visita, pero no tanto por las riñas entre mi familia y la suya.

Sobre Sakura...No he sabido nada sobre ella desde aquella vez en el hospital. Y admito que a pesar de haber dicho que mis sentimientos los iba a tratar de olvidar, traté de llamarla varias veces para preguntarle como se encuentra y poder hablar con ella sobre lo que pasó, pero ninguna de esas veces me contestó. También le he dejado varios mensajes de texto y correos de voz diciendole que me llame, pero aún no hay señal de ella.

Ni Naruto ni Ino ni yo sabemos nada de ella.

Simplemente, desapareció.

-Darkia, han ocurrido cosas más interesantes en Bleach.-siguió discutiendo Matsuri. Levanté un poco la cabeza y tuve una buena vista de la mesa de los populares.

Ino estaba hablando con Tenten, Temari y Neji. Kankuro y Kiba estaban jugando en sus celulares y Naruto y Hinata conversaban animádamente. En todo este tiempo los he visto bastante juntos. Incluso, Naruto me llegó a confesar que le interesa un poco la chica tímida.

Naruto pasó de Hinata, me miró y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sinceramente, no se como puede hacerlo. El mundo puede estar acabandose y él siempre va tener una sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Admito que es una de las cosas que admiro de él. Y para una situación como esta, se sabe de sobra que Naruto está más que preocupado por Sakura y a pesar de eso está sonriendo como si nada pasara.

-Pero esa pelea es mi favorita de todas.-reprochó Darkia levantando su cuchara en el aire.-¡Quedó de maravilla!-sus ojos brillaron como estrellas y juro que estuvo a punto de llorar.

-Idiota.-Matsuri murmuró.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear? Hay cosas más importantes de que hablar, ¿verdad, Sasuke?-¡ja! Ahora todo soy yo. ¿qué cosa, no?

-No lo se.-simplemente dije, ya aburrido de todo esto. No es que me aburra estar con mis amigos, pero realmente me gusta estar con Naruto e Ino y bueno, con Sakura también, pero ella ya no está aquí. Me pregunto, ¿dónde puede estar?

-Oh, vamos, Sasuke. Eres fanático de Bleach, ¿cuál es tu pelea favorita?-Darkia se acercó a mi, casi trepandose encima de la mesa si no fuera porque Matsuri le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Mi pelea favorita?-me puse a pensar. Y es que desde hace mucho que no le dedico tiempo al manga por las constantes visitas de mis amigos rubios.-Creo que la de Ulquiorra contra Ichigo.

-Um, muy buena.-me apoyó Matsuri y Sai asintió con la cabeza.

-Apestados. Esa no es la mejor. El mejor es Grimmjow y punto.

-¿El mejor? ¿si es el mejor por qué está muerto?-dijo Matsuri entre risas.

-Hmp. Ya déjenme en paz.-se quejó Darkia echándose para atrás en su asiento. Yo sonreí de lado y me uní a las risas de mis compañeros. Sin darnos cuenta, el timbre sonó y cada uno nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos salones.

Asuma-sensei comenzó su típica narración de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y Naruto se sentó a mi lado dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Hola.-lo escuché susurrar.

-Hola.-le devolví el saludo sonriendo.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó. Sé que se refirió a mi familia.

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Uchiha y Uzumaki, espero que estén hablando sobre el tema de la clase.-el maestro nos regañó y nos tuvimos que callar, pero Naruto siguió comunicándose conmigo a través de una libretita.

_¿Aún no has logrado comunicarte con Sakura-chan, dattebayo? _

_No. Ayer traté de llamarme, pero salió una grabadora diciendo que el celular está cortado._

_Vaya, ¿crees que este bien?_

_No lo se, ¿deberíamos hablar con papá sobre esto? Ya que papá es el jefe del departamento de policía..._

_No creo que debamos llegar a ese punto, dattebayo. Tal vez está en un lugar seguro y solo quiere estar sola un tiempo._

_¿Lugar seguro? ¿y si está en algún lugar que conozcamos? _

_Por ejemplo..._

_No lo se. Dime algún lugar en el que tú y Sakura se hayan quedado un tiempo o si ustedes tienen otro hogar._

_Tal vez está con Ero-sennin._

_Pués cuando salgamos de la escuela, lo llamas y le preguntas, ¿si?_

_Está bien..._

Seguimos escuchando a Asuma-sensei hasta que volvió a sonar el timbre y cambiamos de clase a la de Deidara-explosivo-sensei.

-¡Buenas tardes, mis queridos estudiantes! A ver...-el maestro se puso a ver quienes estaban presentes y frunció el ceño.-¿Alguien sabe algo sobre Sakura-chan? Lleva mucho tiempo sin presentarse.-todos los presentes se voltearon a verme y yo bajé la cabeza, negando.-Bien, empezemos.-el maestro nos dio las instrucciones de escoger una cultura que nos guste y dibujar algo sobre ella. Yo escogí la cultura griega y traté de dibujar uno de esos dioses mitológicos.

Cuando el timbre sonó, el maestro nos dijo que terminaramos nuestros dibujos mañana y nos dejó salir.

-Oi, Sasuke.-escuché la voz de Naruto y me volteé. El mencionado venía corriendo hacia mi.-Ya...-tomó aire, jadeando.-Ya he llamado a Ero-sennin y me ha dicho que no sabe nada sobre Sakura-chan.-pude ver la decepción en sus ojos, pero una débil sonrisa cruzaba en su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro que no tienes idea de donde pudo haber ido?-le pregunté esperanzado en poder averiguar en donde se encuentra nuestra pelirosa compañera.

-No, simplemente ese día ella me dijo que regresaría a casa mientra yo fui a hablar con Hinata sobre lo que había sucedido y cuando regresé a casa, no estaba su ropa ni pertenencias y tampoco su carro estaba.

-¿No dejó una nota o algo parecido?

-Nada de nada, dattebayo.-bajé la mirada tristemente y traté de calmarme. Y es que la idea de pensar que Sakura está sola, me desespera. ¿Y si decidió meterse drogas y le dio una sobre dosis? O ¿se estará cortando otra vez y sin querer se cortó una vena y...? Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse y cerré mis ojos fuertemente. Necesito encontrarla; ella no puede estar sola.

-Sasuke, ¿te encuentras bien?-sentí la mano de Naruto en mi hombro y levanté la cabeza.

-Si, es solo que...¿crees que está bien?

-Si no lo estuviera ya nos hubiera pedido ayuda, ¿no crees?-yo asentí no muy seguro.-Ven, te llevo a tu casa.-Naruto me sonrió y me ayudó a caminar hasta el estacionamiento, ya que, aún no me he recuperado por completo de la pierna.

En menos de lo que pensé nos encontrabamos en casa. Naruto salió del carro y me esperó en la entrada. Ambos entramos a mi casa y mamá nos recibió con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo les fue hoy?-nos encaminamos a la cocina y nos sentamos en las sillas de la barra mientras mamá nos servía un poco de jugo.

-Bastante bien, dattebayo. Oye, ¿ya plantaste las rosas?-mamá le sonrió y asintió.-¡Si! ¿puedo ir a verlas?-mi madre volvió sonreír y asintió. Naruto se paró de repente y se encaminó a la puerta que da al jardín junto con mamá.

-¿Vienes, Sasuke?-me preguntó mamá desde la puerta. Yo negué con la cabeza y mi rubio amigo y mi madre se fueron al jardín. Ambos comparten ese pasatiempo y me gusta porque a nadie le gustaba la jardinería excepto a Itachi y bueno, como ya no está, es bueno que tenga alguien que comparta su pasatiempo favorito sino no estaría así de feliz.

-¿Naruto está con tu madre?-la voz de papá me sacó de mis pensamientos. Me volteé a verlo y me sorprendí un poco al verlo con un suéter de color rojo. Y es que desde que Itachi murió, papá casi nunca habla, a veces ni lo veo en días porque ahora se la pasa en el trabajo tratando de averiguar algo sobre lo que pasó en Akatsuki; a pesar de que hayan cerrado el caso, papá sigue buscando una explicación a lo que pasó porque cuando sucedió eso, habían cámaras de seguridad y se grabó toda la conversación, si, todo el que ha visto el video sabe que siento algo por Sakura, pero eso no es importante; lo importante es que grabó cuando Sasori dijo que él fue mandado a "secuestar" a Sakura. Eso es loq ue ha estado tratando de averiguar: la persona que mandó a Sasori. Ninguno de nosotros tiene idea de quien puede ser.

-Si, están viendo unas plantas nuevas.-bebí un poco de mi jugo para no tener que seguir hablando porque últimamente papá ha estado amargo, sin contar que de por si es serio, y me intimida bastante cuando está cerca.

Sin darme cuenta me terminé todo el jugo y se formó un bastante incómodo silencio. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi. No quería ponerme nervioso, pero realmente tenía miedo y mis manos ya comenzaban a temblar.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sasuke?-me preguntó fríamente. Ni tan siquiera había preocupación en su voz.

-S-si.-¿qué me está pasando? Yo no soy así. Papá se sentó a mi lado y se formó otro silencio.

-Sasuke, ¿crees que soy un mal padre? Di la verdad.-lo miré sorprendido y él me miró seriamente. ¿Acaso se siente mal por nosotros? ¿qué le sucede?

-Y-yo...-no sabía que decir realmente. La verdad es que lo quiero mucho, claro, es mi padre, ¿no? Pero hay veces que realmente me gustaría que fuera un poco más como mamá. Que sea un más expresivo con nosotros.

-¿Alguna vez te he fallado a ti o a tu hermana?

-¡P-para na-nada!-me sonrojé un poco y él se relajó un poco.-Tú...eres un buen padre.-susurré, pero de igual forma lo escuchó.

-¿Seguro?

-Etto...-me rasqué la nuca y bajé la cabeza.-Me gustaría que me apreciaras más.-murmuré finalmente.

-¿Apreciarte?-su voz sonó confundida.-Sasuke, yo no debo apreciarte. Eres mi hijo, por lo tanto, debo amarte.-abrí los ojos como platos y lo miré rápidamente.-Yo lo que aprecio de ti es tu existencia, ¿sabes? A pesar de que no seas como tu hermano, eres mi hijo y te quiero mucho a ti y a tu hermana.-sentí un nudo en mi garganta y mis ojos humedecerse. Sin previo aviso, papá me abrazó y ahí solté el llanto.

Toda mi vida he querido que mis padres me noten y todo lo que he hecho ha sido para nada porque después de todo me aman y aprecian.

-Sasuke, nunca trates de ser como alguien a excepción de ti.-me dijo cuando me soltó y yo asentí secandome las lágrimas con mi mano.-Bien, iré saludar a tu madre.-se fue al jardín, yo quedando nuevamente solo en la cocina. Me quedé observando el vaso y sonreí al recordar aquella vez que Sakura y yo tuvimos esa pequeña guerra aquí y ambos terminamos cubiertos de _whip cream._ Ese día fue en el que me di cuenta que a pesar del poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, se volvió alguien importante para mi.

Decidí subir a mi cuarto a darme una ducha, pero antes tuve darle comida mis mascotas. Goner se paseó felizmente entre mis piernas mientras le echaba un poco de comida seca y leche. Busqué la comida de Snake y me quedé observando la bolsa.

_Comida exclusivamente para serpientes._

¡Ja! Serpientes, Sakura las detesta. Si estuviera aquí...Fruncí el ceño sorprendido y bajé corriendo a buscar a Naruto.

-¡Creo que ya se dónde está Sakura!

**N/A:**

**Aloha mis queridos lectores. Espero que se encuentren bien al igual que yo. ¿Les gustó el capi? Bueno, en lo personal lo encuentro corto, pero prometo que en el próximo escribiré más. Por favor deja tu review para comentar, dejarme saber si te gustó o no o si quieres criticar algo.**

**En fin, nos leemos en el próximo capi.**

**PD: ¿Ya tienen el juego de Storm 3? ¡Yo si! Está padrísimo y la historia de Minato y Kushina me hizo llorar (otra vez) Y bueno, Sasuke como siempre, sale bien sexy (derrame nasal) ¡Ah! Y también ya pronto podremos ver Road To Ninja. ¡Qué emoción!**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 19.**

"¡Creo que ya se donde está Sakura!" Exclamé, llamando la atención de Naruto y mamá.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido mi rubio amigo.

"Dije que creo que ya se donde está Sakura." Repetí ya un poco más calmado.

"¿En serio?" Naruto soltó un cubo con tierra y me miró.

"Naruto, estoy hablando en serio." Me cruzé de brazos. "¿Crees que mentiría de algo tan serio?"

"Hijo, ¿estas seguro?" Mamá me miró seriamente. ¿Por que nadie me quiere creer?

"En realidad, no, pero debemos probar." Dije buscando el apoyo de alguno de los dos.

"¿Y en dónde crees que está?" Naruto levantó una ceja. Esa expresión no me gustó, no se por que.

"Ella me mencionó una vez sobre una cabaña en la playa..."

"¡Ah, si! Pero, ¿no crees que es mejor ir mañana? Ya es tarde y mañana podremos ir temprano."

"¡¿Pero qué te sucede, idiota?! ¡¿Acaso no quieres encontrar a Sakura?!"

"¡Sasuke!" Me reprendió mi madre. "Naruto tiene razón, ya se está haciendo tarde. Mañana irán y se acabó la conversación." Fruncí el ceño y salí corriendo hasta encerrarme en mi cuarto.

"Idiota de Naruto, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que Sakura puede estar en peligro?" Me tumbé en mi cama y exhalé profundamente recordando todo lo sucedido durante estas semanas. Aún me pregunto quien fue el que ordenó a Sasori a secuestrarla...Si no hubiera sido un cobarde, tal vez Itachi estuviera vivo. Realmente lo necesito en momentos como este.

"Idiota..." Gruñí tratando de no soltar una lágrima traicionera. Y tratando de buscar una respuesta, me dejé caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

...

"Sasuke...Sasuke...¡Sasuke!" Me levanté sobresaltado y busqué al que gritó mi nombre. Naruto.

"¿Qué quieres?" Volví a arroparme con las sábanas hasta la cabeza tratando de reconciliarme con el sueño.

"¿Ya no quieres buscar a Sakura-chan?" Me volví a levantar de golpe y miré el reloj. 8:50am.

"¿Qué día es hoy?" Pregunté bostezando.

"Sábado. Dijiste que tal vez Sakura-chan podría estar en la cabaña de la playa."

"¡Es cierto!" Me levanté de la cama de golpe y me puse ropa limpia sin importarme que Naruto me viera.

"¿No piensas bañarte?" Me preguntó ojeando una figura de Neliel de Bleach.

"Sakura es más importante."

"¿Y si la encontramos y lo primero que te dice es que apestas?"

"La cabaña entonces está en la playa, me puedo bañar allá."

"Estas loco, dattebayo." Yo me encogí de hombros y me apresuré en bajar.

"Por cierto, Sasuke, Hinata-chan irá con nosotros."

"¿Hinata? ¿No me digas que ya estan saliendo ustedes dos?" Sonreí de lado y Naruto se sonrojó.

"N-no exactamente..." Me constestó el pelirubio.

"Así que Hinata, ¿eh?" Alcé mis cejas y las bajé, con una sonrisa pervertida en mi cara y luego le di un codazo en el abdomen.

"¡N-no hagas e-eso, d-dattebayo!" Yo me reí y luego me puse serio de nuevo. Definitivamente nada es lo mismo sin Sakura. "¿Por qué serio otra vez?" Me preguntó Naruto.

"Si Sakura estuviera aquí te estaría dando consejos sobre como conquistarla...Extraño eso, la extraño a ella." Naruto me miró y ensanchó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Me sorprendió que lo hiciera.

"No te preocupes, en un cerrar y abrir de ojos tendremos a Sakura-chan a nuestro lado. ¡Es una promesa!" Yo abrí los ojos y poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en mi rostro.

"Gracias." Dije y ambos bajamos a la sala. Tomamos y un ligero desayuno y en menos de lo que esperaba ya Naruto, Hinata y yo nos dirigíamos a la cabaña.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos vamos a tardar en llegar?" Pregunté con un poco de desesperación.

"En una o dos horas." Me contestó Naruto con su vista fija en la carretera.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio." Le dije, mirándolo fijamente.

"Sasuke, debes tener paciencia."

"¡Al diablo con la paciencia! La persona que quiero puede estar en peligro, ¡¿cómo quieres que tenga paciencia?!" Naruto sonrió, débilmente.

"No debes preocuparte tanto. ¡Piensa positivo, dattebayo!"

"N-naruto-kun tiene r-razón, S-sasuke-kun." Me dijo Hinata, desde el asiento trasero. Yo suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana. ¿Tan difícil era comprenderme?

...

No sé si Naruto me mintió sobre las horas en la que nos ibamos a tardar o si fueron las dos horas más largas de mi entera vida. Del lado de Naruto ya se podía observar el mar y la playa; ya estabamos cerca. ¡Al fin!

"Ya estamos llegando." Naruto dijo.

"Ya veo." Dije observando el mar y el paisaje. Era bastante hermoso, que pena que no me gusten las playas ni el Sol; era una vista hermosa.

"Oye, ¿y si Sakura-chan no... está ahí?" Cerré mis ojos y recargué mi cabeza en el asiento.

"No lo se..." Naruto dobló a la izquierda y aprovechando que el portón estaba abierto, se aparcó adentro.

"Deberías ir tú primero, dattebayo." Me dijo Naruto. "Y ten cuidado, se me hace raro que el portón este abierto." Yo asentí y salí del carro. Tragué saliva y respiré hondo, comenzé a caminar a paso lento, sin importar que mi corazón latía a mil por hora, dándome la sensación de querer salir corriendo. Llegué hasta la puerta y fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que esta estaba abierta. Entré a la cabaña y un olor a vainilla y canela inundó mis fosas nasales; también podía escuchar una música bastante relajante, como esas que dan sueño. Caminé lentamente por un pasillo y entré a la sala con vista al mar y sonreí al ver a la dueña de mis sueños.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con sus piernas cruzadas y sus manos sobre sus rodillas, tenía la respiración bastante calmada. Tuvo que pasar casi un minuto para que me diera cuenta que había una mujer a su lado en la misma posición. Caminé hasta quedar de frente de ellas y me agaché para estar a su altura. Tenían los ojos cerrados, pero tuvieron que darse cuenta de mi presencia o tal vez no, quizás me estaban ignorando.

Sakura se veía hermosa, aún con su pelo largo y esos labios tan apetecibles. Se veía tranquila, demasiado para mi gusto, pero era una imagen imposible de olvidar y no quería interrumpir su concentración.

Pasaban los minutos y ninguna de ellas hacía movimiento alguno y mis piernas ya se estaban cansando, así que, me senté en la misma posición, en frente de Sakura, y cerré mis ojos, tratando de buscar esa misma calma que ella tenía. El ambiente ayudaba bastante, era un silencio que te daba placer, a excepto por la música.

Logré que mi respiración se calmara y que mi corazón latiera a un paso tranquilo. Era bastante relajante y me di cuenta que tuve que haber hecho esto hace tiempo para estar más tranquilo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes?

Ya ni se cuanto tiempo ha pasado o si me quedé dormido, pero me negaba a salir de esta burbuja personal que acabo de crear. A pesar de mi concentración, sentía una mirada fijamente sobre mi. Me debatí mentalmente sobre abrir o no los ojos. Al fin decidí en abrirlos, aunque me tomé casi cinco minutos para hacerlo. Los abrí poco a poco y cuando ya los tuve completamente abiertos lo único que había a la vista eran unos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban sin siquiera pestañear.

Todo este tiempo estuve imaginándome como sería nuestro reencuentro, desde lo más exagerado hasta lo más estúpido, pero nunca imaginé que sucedería de esta manera. Creí que al verla iba a gritar, a llorar, reír, que tendría la respiración faltandome y mi corazón latiendo con fueza, pero era todo lo contrario, sentía una tranquilidad enorme, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quedarme prendado a esos hermosos ojos que me estuvieron persiguiendo en cada sueño. Quería quedarme así por el resto de mi vida, pero eso era imposible.

"¡SASUKE! ¡¿Esta Sakura-chan aquí?!" Y toda la tranquilidad y paz que tenía se fue al demonio. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y apreté mis puños, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡SASU- Oh, ¡ahí estas! ¡SAKURA-CHAN!" Abrí mis ojos y Naruto estaba colgado de la espalda de Sakura. La mujer que estaba al lado de Sakura ya no estaba y Hinata estaba parada detrá de Naruto con una sonrisa en su inocente cara. Espero que Naruto lo que quite por completo esa inocencia.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡ESTAS VIVA!" Me levanté del suelo y me quedé mirando la escena. Todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo Naruto era el que yo creí que yo mismo haría, pero al ver a Naruto soltar unas cuantas lágrimas me di cuenta que realmente estaba tan preocupado como yo. Después de todo han estado casi toda su vida juntos.

"Naruto, me axfísias." Escuché a Sakura decir. Su voz sonaba calmada y relajada. Pensé que le daría un golpe y lo mandaría a la mierda, pero solo dijo eso. Naruto dejó de abrazarla y me miró con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, era tan enorme que tenía sus ojos cerrados. Al verlo recordé a Gin Ichimaru de Bleach y a Nnoitra, una imagen bastante terrorífica, pero agradable al mismo tiempo.

"N-naruto-kun, dejemos a S-sasuke-kun y a S-sakura-chan a s-solas un momento." Dijo Hinata mirándo al pelirubio tiernamente. Naruto asintió y se fue con Hinata no se a donde. Sakura estaba de espalda y no se movía.

El tiempo pasaba y ella no hacía ni el intento de moverse, así que, me acerqué a ella y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazé por la espalda, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y entonces me di cuenta.

Estaba llorando.

**...**

**Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews. Son de gran ayuda e inspiración para mi para seguir escribiendo.**

**Continuará...**


End file.
